Misadventures in Online Dating
by eccentric chams
Summary: Convinced by his mom to try online dating, Edward goes into it with little enthusiasm. After several misadventures and never believing he could find love on the internet, will everything he once believed in change when he meets Bella Swan? ALL HUMAN.
1. Of Getting Started and Older Brothers

**Disclaimer: **Alright kids, this is getting old. You know who Stephenie Meyer is, right? Yeah…me neither

**Author's Note:** This chapter is in Edward's (E) point of view, it says so next to the date and that's how you will be able to decipher who is thinking, speaking, and acting. The date is placed because it may seem confusing with how things flow from him to Bella, as the things will be happening at different times for the both of them. Anyhow, happy readings!

Misadventures in Online Dating

**Chapter One**: Of Getting Started and Older Brothers

_**Tuesday, May 13**__**th **__**(E)**_

My mother had to be the most infuriating woman on the planet. I understood where she was coming from, but signing me up for _that_ sort of thing was extremely irrational. I have resentment towards the internet in general and find the concept of online dating to be completely ludicrous. How are you supposed to meet someone to love and cherish forever on the _internet _of all places? It was a surreal environment and in reality, the person on the other end of the computer could be an axe murderer.

Yes, I am a twenty-four year old man that hasn't been on a date in probably four years but that doesn't mean anything—I've simply been busy, establishing myself in my line of work. It was unnecessary—I knew that. My parents had money and having a job was not needed but I hated depending on anyone for anything. I liked being a self-established person; I liked being independent.

As you can see, when I went to see my mother for a late Mother's Day visit, I figured things would go smoothly. I bought my mother, Esme, roses, chocolates, and a three hundred dollar gift card for that home shopping network she liked to watch so much. That wasn't enough. No, no. She had to start telling me how good Emmett, my brother, was doing with his girlfriend and how I should try dating.

She was probably just desperate for grandchildren but, really, pressuring me to find someone like my life depended on it? I still considered myself to be pretty young.

"I'm just worried that you will get too lonely; too caught up in your job and not find time to date. This way is simple, Edward. All you need is access to a computer with the internet and you can find that anywhere, especially since you have a laptop. I've written down a list of all the websites you can look on. Please, promise me you'll give it a try?"

Now she was going to make me promise?! This woman knew no boundaries. She frowned, slightly. "In exchange for that gift card?" I countered, wondering which she wanted more.

"That doesn't really matter to me, Edward…I just want to see you happy." I should have known she would say something along those lines.

I nodded my head. "All right, mom, I'll give it a try but if my body turns up on a deserted road somewhere..."

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. You will just have to be very careful with what you do, and besides, you're a big boy. You can handle yourself, can't you?" she teased, nudging me playfully with her arm.

I rolled my eyes, which I had a habit of doing. "Of course, but I have to get back to my office now."

"Now? Edward, it's seven thirty in the evening," my mother scolded me; _she_ had a habit of doing _that_.

"I know, I know but there are some potential buyers coming in; and they're looking into buying a silver Rolls Royce, Mother," I explained.

"Edward, honey, you know I have no idea what that means. However, I suppose it involved the same hype surrounding that expensive Ashton Kutcher you drive," she attempted.

I bit back a laugh, but couldn't keep myself from smiling. "Definitely." I didn't bother to correct her. I leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'll be over Friday night, right?"

"Yes, Emmett has something to tell us."

"Great," I muttered sarcastically. "I'll see you then, mom, and tell dad to call me when he gets home. There's a new shipment coming in of those Mercedes he's been wanting to take a look at."

"Pish posh," she said, quickly turning me around and pushing me toward the door.

I left the house and got into my car, the Aston Martin Vanquish, and started up the engine. I stayed in the driveway for a moment, listening to the sound of the sweet engine purring to me. I rubbed the steering wheel before putting the vehicle in reverse. As soon as I was on the street, I didn't hesitate in slamming my foot on the gas pedal, speeding off into the direction of my dealership.

* * *

That night when I returned to my home, I couldn't have been more pleased with myself. I had a way with cars—the way I talked about them, the passion I had for them—and it often rubbed off on customers. Tonight was no different. Frank Santini didn't even appear to hesitate before saying he wanted to purchase the car and have it delivered to his home. Success.

Anyways, my house was empty, save for my dog that came abruptly running up to me as soon as I stepped through the garage door. "Grizz," I said, rubbing the top of his head, having to push him back a little so I could get into the actual house. Once inside I set my keys down on the counter, loosening my tie as I browsed through the mail I'd left sitting there last night.

Grizzly barked at that moment, his tail wagging as he stood at the sliding door that led to the backyard. "Right, sorry," I apologized, going to the door and opening it, allowing him to exit the house and take care of his business. I left the door open for him to come back in when he pleased. He was a good friend of mine, truly. The best dog on the planet, in my eyes. He was a mix between a chocolate lab and a rottweiler. The most loyal pet I could have asked for and he was very protective of me. He was a gift from Emmett, actually, and I found it a very fitting gift because it was like having Emmett here at the house with me all the time.

I grabbed a cold beer from the freezer and went into the living room to turn on the television before sitting down. I put my feet up on the black coffee table, my laptop just a few inches away. I glanced at it, remembering what my mom asked me to do and shook my head. I popped the cap off the beer without too much effort, but I knew my mom would be calling me tomorrow, nagging me about it. Or even later tonight if she got the chance. I could always lie about it, but I hated lying to my mom, even over something as trivial as online dating.

I opened the thin, grey laptop and turned it on, taking a drink of the beer as I waited for it to load. I dug through my pockets for the paper my mother had slipped in; it had a list of various websites and I didn't even know where to start, or how to know which one to choose. She put a circle around the one called match dot com and I figured that it was the one she already made me a profile on. I didn't even want to see what it looked like; she would either be completely correct or embarrassingly incorrect.

Once internet explorer was up, I typed in eharmony dot com and was immediately brought to the home page. For some reason I was embarrassed that I was even doing this and became slightly paranoid that Emmett or someone would walk in and start laughing their ass off. I shook the thoughts from my head; Emmett hadn't pulled any surprise visits as of late, he was too busy with his new girlfriend to come visit his brother.

Grizzly came back into the house, but I didn't get up to shut the back door; we could use a little fresh air for a bit anyhow.

The homepage started off asking me to fill out my name, e-mail address, and password—the typical things. I filled it out easily and then the next page came up and I groaned. I hated questionnaires—or anything similar to it at all.

**Are you male or female?**

Male.

**Please enter your birthdate:**

June 20th, 1984.

**How important is your match's age to you on a scale of 1-7, seven being crucial:**

Five.

**What is your marital status?**

Single.

**How many times have you been married?**

Zero.

**How many children do you have that are 18 years or younger living in your home?**

None.

I paused, just staring at the screen. Already the questions were annoying and redundant.

**Aside from any children you or a new partner may already have, would you like to start a new family and have or adopt a baby?**

Maybe, I haven't decided yet.

**Would you be willing to accept a partner who has children 18 years or younger living full time in their home?**

No.

**Choose the category that best describes your highest level of education.**

Associates, major in business.

**How important is your match's education to you, on a scale of 1-7, 7 being extremely?**

Six.

**What is your personal income?**

More than 250,000 dollars.

Over 250,000 dollars. That was always the highest any survey or any questionnaire would go. In reality, I could really make that much in a month, depending on how many cars I sold. I suppose it was good I couldn't put my actual salary, I wouldn't want people after me for my money.

**How important is your match's income, on a scale of 1-7, 7being extremely?**

Four.

**Describe your occupation:**

I am the owner of several luxury car dealerships, selling some of the priciest and most exclusive cars in the country.

**Please enter your height:**

6' 1".

**How important is your match's height to you, on a scale of 1-7, 7 being extremely?**

Four.

**What is your ethnicity?**

Caucasian.

_Well could they be anymore bland about it?_

I was quickly growing tired of all the questions, so I proceeded to breeze through all the rest without taking into too much account of what I was answering. It got stranger as it went on, asking me to rate how sexy, beautiful, and stylish I was. Then there was a grid, asking me to pick 1-7 on a series of questions ranging from if I did things based on a set plan to how often I get angry. There were even more grids after that, though just one word and I hate to rate myself on it. Intelligent, cold, affectionate, loyal, witty, content, etc.

I had never hated grids more in my life than at that moment. Grizzly stared at me with a quizzical look on his face. I suppose I was in a daze, just reading and clicking, reading and clicking.

Once the grids were done and I was on the last page, they asked for my city. Seattle. And where I would prefer my matches to live. I put about a 10-120 mile radius. I was then asked to upload a picture and so I opened my picture folder and began to browse through it. There was a picture I had taken at a company dinner, dressed in a nice tuxedo with a quirky little grin on my face. It was the most decent picture I could find, to say the least. In others I was either making a strange face or I had been drinking.

The website then congratulated me on finishing and told me to read over my personality profile and then start looking into matches. I browsed through it all rather quickly, placing my empty beer bottle down on the table once I started looking through possible matches. It was…interesting to say the least.

There was a list of women, their location and a link to their profile. I realized I hadn't made one. I clicked on the link that would allow me to do so and stared at the page for a moment, wondering what to type in.

_My name is Edward Cullen. I am twenty-four years old and I have a slight obsession with automobiles. It's my line of work, my line of interest—but I do find time for other things. I enjoy being around my family, being outdoors, and having a good time with my friends. I am looking for a female that lives in or around the are of Seattle, Washington; someone that is compatible, but even if our personalities don't 'match' on here, you can't really trust a computer based-anything to be completely right, can you?_

So…it was lame. I knew that, but it worked. I saved it and leaned back into my couch, my eyes flickering up to the television where a movie was playing, before I heard the telephone ring.

I wasn't expecting a call at this time, since it was nearly ten and anyone with anything important to say would have known to call my cell phone. Or, so I thought. I went to the phone and picked it up off the charger, pushing the talk button. "Hello?" I spoke into the receiver.

"Edwaaaard," the voice drawled back.

I rolled my eyes. "What the hell do you want, Emmett?"

He laughed. "I was just seeing what you're doing tomorrow, after work?"

I shrugged my shoulders, though I knew he couldn't see the action. "Nothing really, why?"

"I have to go to this gig and watch someone play. Apparently he's really good and the company wants my opinion on him."

"So…"

"Come with me, you idiot. We'll watch the show, throw back a couple of drinks; we haven't spent a lot of time together lately."

"Why don't you take your girlfriend with you?"

"Hey. Edward. Why the hell are you being so hostile? Just be ready at nine and I'll pick you up, alright?"

"Fine," I muttered, drumming my fingers on the countertop lightly.

Emmett was quiet on the line for a moment and I knew I was acting like more of a jerk than necessary but it really bothered me when he would blow me off for weeks at a time and then just call me up out of the blue and force me into hanging out with him. He's two years older, and a lot bigger than I am; stronger, too. I suppose the fights from when we were younger were still imprinted on my mind and I feared being pulverized by him.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow if anything changes. Love you, bro."

"Love you, too. Goodnight." I pressed the talk button once more and set the phone back on the charger.

No matter how angry I was with anyone, I never failed to tell them—if the situation was appropriate—that I loved them. It was something crucial, and you never knew what could happen to them. Basically, I just hated leaving anything off on a bad note with those I cared about.

I shut the door to the backyard before returning to the living room, my eyes fixated on the screen that was alerting me of a new message sent from .

That was quick, to say the least.

I opened the message and immediately began to read it over.

_Hello Edward,_

_My name is Cassandra, and I'm twenty-two years old. I live in the Seattle area, as well, and would love to meet you, or talk to you more, whichever you are most comfortable with. Read over my profile and let me know if you're interested._

_Hope to talk to you soon!_

_Cassandra_

It was formal…and awkward. For some reason, I didn't write back. I just shut the system down and closed the laptop. I put the laptop back on the table and sprawled myself out on the couch, one hand falling over, which Grizzly proceeded to sniff and lick. I rubbed his nose and the top of his head, wondering just what the hell I could possibly be getting myself into with this online dating game.

* * *

So, there is the first chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter would NOT have been possible without the help of wonderful beta-readers. Honestly, amazing people that I have come to adore, haha. Katy, thank you so much and Michelle is the epitome of awesome, as I've told her. Now for my lovely readers, please review and let me know what you think, truly. This was a whim of an idea, and sorry if it's a bit short but sometimes I just have to end chapters in certain places so the next work out and such. Enough reviews can bring the next chapter faster ;)


	2. Of Chickening Out and IM Conversations

**Disclaimer: **Alright kids, this is getting old. You know who Stephenie Meyer is, right? Yeah…me neither

**Author's Note:** Thank you to Michelle. She's practically the best beta-reader that is out there. She's very good at helping me with all of these ideas floating around my head, letting me know what's best for the fic and what's just plain silly. This is in Bella's (B) point of view. E/B interaction, happy reading! Review and you get a treat!

Misadventures in Online Dating

**Chapter Two: **Of Chickening Out and Conversations on IM

_**Saturday, May 10**__**th **_**(B)**

"Alice, _why_?" I practically whined. "Of all the pictures I have, you had to choose that one? I'm practically naked."

She grinned at me from where she sat in front of our computer. "I know, and you've gotten a lot of emails already." She pointed to the little envelope with the number seven next to it in parenthesis.

"I'm sure they're sending me messages for all the wrong reasons, too. Look, I still don't know about this thing. It doesn't sound safe at all…"

"It _is_, and it's not like I'll ever let you go on one of these dates alone. I'll be there somewhere, lurking in the shadows," she teased.

"If it's so safe, why aren't you doing it?" She really had no response to that and I grinned. "Exactly! Now if you could please just delete all of them."

She shook her head stubbornly. "I'm leaving it and we're going to find you a suitable man. You haven't been on a date in…how long, now? Since high school?"

"Shut up, Alice. It hasn't been _that_ long. I get caught up in work too much. I can't help it."

"Either you be Bella or I'll be Bella, but either way someone is going to and who knows what I'll get to saying if I pretend to be you," she said.

"Fine, but I'm not promising anything. I'm not even saying I'll meet up with any of them. All I can do is tell you I will read the emails and write back to anyone that's interesting – nothing more."

"That's fine with me," she agreed, moving from the computer chair to allow me to sit.

I clicked on the envelope and opened the first email.

_Bella. That means beautiful, right? You look sexy in that picture of yours. Would you like to get together some time?_

"Alice!" I said through clenched teeth, pointing at the screen. She only proceeded to laugh at me before shrugging her shoulders.

"It's the first one, keep reading them. I have to take off to work early but I'll see you there later, yeah?"

"Sure, sure," I muttered, making a mental note to change the password on this account so that she couldn't hack into it. I would also need to take the picture down as soon as I could and wait to find something a little more suitable.

Alice grabbed her purse from the computer desk and put it on her shoulder, saying another goodbye before she was out the door. I had about another hour or so before I had to go in to work which meant about twenty minutes before I needed to leave the house. I needed to get a cup of coffee on my way into work; otherwise I'd be dead on my feet. I logged off the website and quickly finished getting ready. I already had on my black dress pants and a quarter sleeved white button up shirt. I pulled on my black vest with white pinstripes, did the tie in the back and the three buttons in the front. I had a strong liking for these professional types of vests; my closet was littered with them in different styles and colors. The good thing about them was they could be casual, too.

My unruly hair was next. I opted for pulling my hair back into a bun, which probably made me look like a ballet dancer…or a professional that you didn't want to mess with. I was hoping for the latter today. I slid my feet into a pair of flip flops, grabbing my heels at the bottom of my bed with one hand and my purse from atop the bed with the other. Amazing how good I could be at multitasking when in a rush.

I made sure everything in the small house Alice and I shared was okay before leaving. The drive to the coffee shop wasn't bad, considering the traffic flow was a lot more steady than usual. I pulled into a spot as close to the door as possible, parking the dark blue Jetta before promptly getting out and walking into "Seattle's Best" coffee shop. The minute I stepped inside the worker behind the counter waved at me; I happen to be a regular.

He immediately began to fix my drink and I passed over five dollars, advising him to keep the change. I sat at a table by myself, glad I was able to skip all the general buzz, and waited for my coffee, which could take a while. I allowed my eyes to roam around the room, some of the faces familiar, some new.

"Miss?" a voice called and I looked up into the green eyes of a stranger.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You're sitting at my table."

I was a little stunned at first. Was he really being this petty about a table? He pointed at the chair across from me and I saw his briefcase and coat hanging around the back of it. How had I not noticed that? I flushed and began to scramble up from the seat.

"I don't mind sharing," he spoke again, sitting in his chair with his fresh, steaming cup of coffee.

I paused in my actions immediately. "Oh, thank you," I said, slightly relieved. My eyes met his again and he offered a smile. I thought I was going to melt in that instant. His soft, green eyes continued to stare at me as I took in his features. He was probably doing the same and I silently prayed that I looked as presentable as I had when I left my house fifteen minutes ago.

His hair was a particular shade of bronze that I'd never seen before. His complexion was rather pale but it didn't bother me. And he had this perfect set of dazzling white teeth and had the sun been reflecting off of them I would have surely been blind.

He sipped at his coffee and his eyes looked away from me, and I finally felt myself blink. I wanted to say something intelligent, something witty to make him smile again, but I came up with nothing. I just smiled politely and cleared my throat. Thankfully my drink order was called and I stood to go and get it. Once I did, I teetered on the idea of going back to the table but thought against it. I could always arrive at work early.

God, I was such a chicken.

Work took forever to go by because I couldn't stop thinking about those green eyes, thinking of all the what if's there were and why I hadn't said something to him. I knew this was exactly what Alice was talking about; the fear I had for a simple task such as talking to a man. I would need to learn to get over it but it was a lot easier said than done.

I heard a knock on my office door and looked up, smiling at the sight of Alice. I enjoyed having her work with me, and though we do two very different things and have different hours, we still find time to talk or have lunch.

"Have you found anyone yet?" she asked, walking into my office and towards my desk.

"I'm working, Alice."

"Of course you are." She peered around to my computer screen, seeing nothing but an idle screen. "So, you got this email from a man who doesn't look too bad. His personality seems a little off but you never know. His name is Mike."

"…and…wait! Are you still logging onto it? Christ, Alice! Why don't you just make your own and set up a date with Mike?" I argued.

"Because this isn't how I will meet my guy. I'm sure of it…" And she did sound sure.

"You and your damn premonitions. Look, I'm going to change the password and take that picture down so get your kicks and giggles out of it while you can, darling," I told her.

"I will, and make sure to make your password tricky because you know I have a knack for figuring yours out," she taunted.

"Alright, fine. I'll see you around six at the apartment, okay? I promise to dedicate at least an hour to browsing around match dot com if that makes you any happier, okay?"

"Oh, you know how to please me so well, Bella." she teased, throwing a wink in my direction before leaving the office.

I sat back for a moment, taking a slow breath as I stared at my computer screen. The logo of the company I worked for danced back and forth on the screen saver. I work for an advertising company, and it pays well, but it's not necessarily something I'd like to do for the rest of my life. I'm good at it, truthfully, but it's not a lifelong dream.

It was already two in the afternoon; another three and a half hours and I was free to leave. Actually, I could come and go whenever I pleased but I preferred having a set schedule to keep myself better organized.

_Just a few more hours, _I reminded myself, stretching my arms out before placing my fingers in front of the keys, typing up a script for a short television commercial we were working on.

* * *

Upon walking into my house, I saw the computer already on and the match dot com home page waiting for me. Alice was sitting on the other side of the living room, pretending to watch television. "I ordered a pizza," she announced, lifting the food she had in her tiny hands.

"I'm not all that hungry. I had the Chinese they ordered for lunch at the office," I said, dropping my high heels to the floor—I only wear them in the office. I sat my purse down on the couch and went into the kitchen, grabbing a cold bottle of water from the refrigerator before sitting down at the computer desk.

As promised, I changed my password to something a little more complex, and then proceeded to remove the picture of me in a playboy bunny costume that Alice must have thought suited me perfectly. I then began to browse around the website, clicking on random profiles, finding interesting things and frightening people. I looked at the email Alice had been talking about. Mike appeared to be a very well-established man. He took over his family business where they sold camping supplies and lived in an apartment alone. He liked reading, movies, and music.

_Bella,_

_Short for Isabella, I presume? I enjoyed reading your profile. You seem very sweet and caring, and confident. I think we could get along very well. If you would like to meet sometime, we could go for a hike or something. Get a cup of coffee? Dinner and a movie? Write me back as soon as you get the chance, if you're interested._

_Michael_

I sighed, clicking the reply button on the message and stared at the screen, my fingers just hovering over the keyboard. What was I even supposed to say to him?

_Michael,_

_Thank you for the message. I'm new to this whole internet "dating" thing, so I'm not really up for meeting anyone just yet. No offense to you or anything, it's more of a safety precaution until I feel more comfortable with how this system works. I wouldn't mind getting to know you a little more, however._

_Bella_

_P.S.. It's just Bella. _Never_ Isabella. _

I was okay with the message and clicked the send button before I returned to my browsing. There was an ad, suggesting that I get some form of an instant messenger and download it as an easier way to communicate. Just to be safe, I downloaded the messenger from match dot com, even though we already had the standard MSNmessenger on our dell which worked fine, but I didn't want to give any of these strangers my personal email address.

So my mother would be proud that all her talks about strangers paid off and that I was extremely frightened about doing all of this. I had a feeling I wasn't going to meet an axe murdered but people in this world are truly strange; I knew that from too many first hand experiences already.

As the messenger installed, I was told to choose a username, which was always my least favorite part of signing up for anything. I could never come up with anything flashy, or cute, or something that would be remembered. "Hey, Alice, what should my username be?" I asked, turning around as I heard her bustling about in the kitchen.

"How about 'Sex Kitten'?" she offered.

I blinked. "How about not?"

"Or, Bell-"

I cut her off. "Never mind. Finish doing what you're doing and I'll figure it out myself," I said, shaking my head. I just had a feeling nothing useful would be said; nothing that I would ever seriously consider using, anyway. She scowled at me and proceeded with cleaning the kitchen, going to the iHome we had set on a counter—because, being girls, we preferred cleaning _and_ singing at the same time—and pressed play. It was a small thing, situated away from anything hazardous that could ruin it, and the volume that emitted still surprised me sometimes. She left it relatively low but I could still hear the sound of Coldplay in the background.

I couldn't help but tap my foot to the drumbeat of the song. My fingers found their way back to the keyboard and the name arose from the sound of the music in the background alone. I don't know if it fit but if anyone linked my username to Coldplay then at least they would understand my general taste in music. I chose a password and was immediately connected. I had no friends, meaning no one to start talking to, which made me feel quite lonely.

I frowned at the screen, wondering exactly how I was supposed to find the friends in the first place. I began looking around the site again when another email for a compatible match showed up. I clicked on it finding it to be about a man named Edward C. I looked at the profile and had to refrain from laughing; it was sweet, it really was…almost too sweet. As if it was written by his mother or something. I clicked on the message button and paused for a moment, again, pondering what to write.

_Edward,_

_Very…interesting profile, I have to say. You seem very fond of yourself and your accomplishments. Alright, I'm only teasing. It says you play the piano, you are obsessed with cars, and are very independent, in a nutshell (or at least that's what I got from it). Good qualities for a man. I suppose, it makes you very well rounded. Uhm, I'm not sure where I'm going with this but if you're at all intereste, just write me back. I would like to spend some time talking to you. And I had a picture up, but my friend chose it and it was a particularly revealing photograph that I would much rather not have on the internet. Anyways, I'm rambling now. You can add my messenger name if you've got it…_

_Bella_

That felt substantially awkward. I grimaced as I read over the letter but clicked send anyway. They would either write back or think what I thought when I received letters. Whichever, I wouldn't ever have to meet them in person if I didn't want to which kind of made me not want to upload a picture.

"I'm having this song played at my wedding, or my funeral, or some significant event of mine," Alice said, dancing in ever so fluid motions in the kitchen to Viva La Vida.

"It doesn't seem fitting for either, more like the song they would play at the end of a movie when all is well," I told her, exiting out all the windows, done with the computer for the night. I left it on standby before getting up from the chair and pushing it in. I grabbed my water bottle and took a long drink before trotting off into my room.

"Hmm, you're right. In that case I'll just have to become a film director," she said from in the kitchen.

I undressed, then redressed into a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. "That's a frightening thought, you directing a film."

"It'll be the story of your life," she told me, turning the iHome off after she shut the dishwasher. "Filled with a lot of dateless bore and drabble."

I rolled my eyes, sitting on the couch, taking up a lot more room than necessary.

I couldn't explain the moments I spent with Alice to anyone. She is and always will be my best friend. She makes me smile when I need it and picks me up when I'm down. I would undoubtedly do the same for her but there never seemed to be a reason for it. My petite friend—she's only about 4'10"—rarely got angry, rarely had any down time, and was always a chipper person to be around at home.

She sat down on the opposite end of the sofa, her legs swinging up to rest on top of mine. "Hopefully that changes soon," she hinted.

I couldn't say anything. I wasn't opposed to the whole online dating thing; it was just something new that I needed to adjust to…I think. I want to date, I want a boyfriend, I want all of it, but I haven't been able to find anyone at least halfway decent. Alice was right. Hopefully that would change soon.

* * *

_**Wednesday, May 14**__**th**_**(B)**

A few days went by with nothing too eventful happening. I talked to Mike—the one that owned Newtons Outfitters—and he didn't seem too boring. He was adventurous and quite interested in me. He kept asking, in an offhanded manner, if I was ever going to upload a picture of myself. I liked not having a picture up—it left something mysterious about me and most people didn't seem to mind.

I was logged onto the messenger when I got an IM from a username I didn't readily recognize since it wasn't included in the five or so friends I had on the messenger.

**Mr. Vanquish: **Frida Kahlo or Coldplay?

I stared at the screen, wondering who it was and what they were asking. Then it clicked—the screen name I had chosen. I smiled, turning the volume of the computer speakers down a little before I began typing my reply.

**Viva La Vida: **Both, you could say. Frida Kahlo was part of the inspiration for the song, but I'll admit I was listening to Coldplay when thinking up a screen name.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **Nice. I already have high hopes for you, in that case.  
**Viva La Vida: **I'm sorry, but should I know who you are already?  
**Mr. Vanquish:** 'Plays the piano, loves cars, and is very independent, in a nutshell' That's what you said, isn't it?

I thought back for a moment, before remembering what he was talking about. It was the man I sent a message to a week ago.

**Viva La Vida: **Edward, right? Sorry, I didn't know your screen name.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **No worries.

It was awkward and I felt my palms growing clammy as I thought of something to say—anything—but my creative genius just didn't want to flow and a part of me wished Alice was home to help me out a little; she was always coming up with cheeky comments and witty remarks.

**Mr. Vanquish: **I'm pleased that you type as a decent human should. I've gotten many messages from women who seem too lazy to spell out 'you' and 'your' and somehow these hideous z's are attached to the last word of every sentence—if they're even using punctuation.  
**Viva La Vida: **I am obsessed with spelling and grammar and glad to hear it pleases you.  
**Viva La Vida: **So what is it that you do for a living?  
**Mr. Vanquish: **A lot of automotive work.  
**Viva La Vida: **How manly of you. I like cars, though probably not as much as you do, but some are nice to look at. I like the classics more than anything Mercedes or Honda can come out with now. Cars made of metal rather than plastic.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **Interesting. Car type and/or preference can usually tell you a lot about a person. Or, for me it can at least.  
**Viva La Vida: **Can you guess what type of car I have?  
**Mr. Vanquish: **I may need to learn a little more about you, first.  
**Viva La Vida: **What do you need to know? ;)  
**Mr. Vanquish:** I don't want this to turn into an interview or anything. I would simply like to get to know you. A picture would help, but you don't have one.  
**Viva La Vida: **Neither do you. We can leave that up to our imaginations then, hmm?  
**Mr. Vanquish: **Definitely. You get to imagining, I've got to take off for awhile and help my brother with something. I'll talk to you sometime soon, though, if you would like.  
**Viva La Vida: **I would like that very much, actually. You've got me intrigued.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **Great, I'll message you if you're not on.  
**Viva La Vida:** Alright. Goodbye, Mr. Vanquish.  
_**Mr. Vanquish has logged off.**_

I didn't even realize I was smiling as I added him to my list of friends. That was pleasant and I really wanted to know more about him. Was it silly to get your hopes up when talking to a person over instant messenger? Probably, but maybe Alice would be proud…I think I did very well considering I didn't get a chance to be nervous since I didn't have to look him in the face, just his words.

"Oh, how cute is that?" I heard, which caused me to scream and jump in the chair. Turning around, I caught sight of Alice pointing her finger at me as she laughed. "Priceless."

"Not funny! You could at least make some noise if you're coming up behind me!"

"And not get to see that reaction? No thank you! But who is he?" she asked, pointing the conversation that was still open.

"I don't know. His name is Edward and he seems interesting." I shrugged my shoulders, exiting out of the conversation before she could read anymore of it.

"What about the Mike guy? How are things going with him?"

"Alright, I suppose. I didn't spend more than ten minutes talking to Edward and already he seems more interesting than Mike," I admitted. "I think this all may turn out to be a lot more complicated than I thought it would."

"That's what I'm here for; to help you out without meddling too much."

"Yes, please don't meddle; when I need your help I will ask," I said, keeping my eyes on hers so she knew I was serious. She nodded, leaving me satisfied as I shut down the computer. "Have you had any luck finding that guy you're so destined for? Your Rock God, or whatever you call him…"

"Not yet, and he's just a musician, as far as I can see."

"You have really strong gut feelings, that's all."

"Premonitions," she corrected.

"Goodnight, Alice."

"Love you, Bella."

* * *

Alright, so you all know if something doesn't make sense right away, do not fret. It will be explained in the next chapter when it's from the next person's point of view, okay? Anyhow, I hope you liked the second chapter, I've just finished the next and it's about six pages longer than this, with Edward/Bella interaction. Muhahaha. Also, if you haven't already, add me on livejournal, or just keep tabs on the name eccentricchams where I will soon be posting things that will help you picture the fanfiction (housing, Grizz) as well as when I do voting, I'll let you know when I have new poll up from there. If you **review** and let me know what you think, I'll get back to you with a _Quote_/_Snippet_ from the next chapter!


	3. Of Artists and Elevators

**Disclaimer: **Alright kids, this is getting old. You know who Stephenie Meyer is, right? Yeah…me neither

**Author's Note:** So this one took a little longer than usual, but it's good, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it! I really hope you enjoy it, actually. Edward's Point of View like it says. Before getting started, I'd like to say a huge thanks to **reetinkerbell (**_on LJ and _**) **for being the amazing woman she is. She helped me put together all ideas for the story and a plot outline and she's genius. Be sure to check out her twilight fics, they're awesome. Another thanks to **Katy **for looking over the story as well, she's fantastic! Lyrics in this chapter a credited to The Spill Canvas, "All Over You" which you can listen to on **freenapster . com**. And if you do, play the acoustic version. Without further ado, read!

**Misadventures in Online Dating**

**Chapter Three: **Of Artists and Elevators

_**Wednesday, May 14**__**th**__** (E)**_

Just as he'd said, Emmett was outside my house at nine. I quickly got into his jeep which was really a monster truck in disguise. I never understood why he didn't put his money into something a little more subtle and sleek, not to mention energy efficient. Then again, that's exactly how our personalities differed, right down to our cars.

"So what exactly are we supposed to be doing?"

"We're going to watch a performance by an artist the label is interested in. I haven't seen you in a while so I decided you're coming along," he said as he took off down the streets of Seattle.

"Last time I did this with you, I left the club with a headache. If the music is obnoxious or obscene I'm not staying, you know."

"You act like such a prude sometimes, Edward. You really need to find yourself a girl," he told me.

I felt my cheeks warm as I blushed. He was right. Though I wasn't a prude, by any means, but I suppose I could act like it sometimes. "Sorry, I didn't sleep too much last night, got home late today and I have to get up early tomorrow morning again."

"I won't keep you out too late, I promise," he said, and then we both fell silent in the car, letting the low music fill up the silence.

I loved Seattle because basically everything you needed wasn't too far away. We drove for twenty minutes at the most before arriving at the club. We got out and Emmett tossed his keys to the valet, telling him to be careful with his baby. We went directly to the door; the bouncer lifted the rope and let us both in, recognizing my brother immediately. Emmett works for a record label; he's a talent scout, basically. He finds them new artists and if the artist gets signed, he gets a hefty sum of cash. Clubs all around this town recognized him, because he was there a lot – checking out who they had performing.

We entered the club, and there was buzz of mindless chatter going around the room. We first walked to the bar. Emmett ordered up two drinks, and I accepted whatever he handed me. I sipped at it before following him to a table that had been reserved for us. We sat and soon the club went silent, the lights on the stage went out and a figure walked towards the microphone, taking a seat on the stool before adjusting his guitar on his lap.

"Jazz," Emmett muttered to me, quietly, "he's amazing on the guitar, and has a good voice. He's more into indie labels, but we want to bring him mainstream. They want me to work my magic…" He trailed off before adding, "And he's Rosalie's brother."

"Her twin?" I asked. He nodded.

He and Rosalie had been dating off and on for about a year and a half but I never really talked to her about anything personal. I knew she liked to paint, she had a twin brother and that Emmett was head over heels for her.

I took another drink—it was refreshing with only a slight hint of harshness as it slid down my throat. There was a light strumming of a guitar and a spotlight turned on to present the singer. He looked quite muscular and fit, not too lean, and he was tall—I could tell, even though he was seated, his feet rested comfortably on the bars of the stool. He had dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes that didn't even squint as the light beamed down on him.

"_Yeah he's a looker, but I really think its guts that matter most. I displayed them for you, strewn about from coast to coast,"_ he began. "_I am easily make believe. Just dress me up in what you want me to be. I'll take back what I've been saying for quite some time now."_

I immediately felt intrigued and at ease for some reason. I listened as the words and music flowed out of him, and it really was good. My brother had better try and sign him to the label—he was better than good. I drank some more, the glass empty now.

"_I gotta feel you in my bones again. I'm all over you, I'm not over you_," he continued.

Emmett turned to look at me, grinning, having just ordered another round of drinks. "He's going to make the girls go crazy; I have to get him on the label. Brother, I'm not leaving here until he's agreed to a meeting, at least." As he spoke, his eyes veered away from me and a smile appeared on his face. The tall, blonde haired girl took a seat next to him and he immediately wrapped his arm around her. Emmett waved over a waiter, ordering another round of drinks for us all.

I focused in on the musician again, sipping the new drink after it was given to me. A look of pure passion on his face as he played, and I knew the feeling. I couldn't play the guitar (not very well, anyways), but on the piano that was an entirely different story. I had been deemed the infant prodigy when I was just six years old and barely a day went by without me sitting in front of the piano, letting something flow out of my fingertips and onto the keys.

I finished the rest of my drink, setting it down as the artist finished and everyone erupted with applause. Emmett stood, his hands making such a loud noise that it outdid all other spectators. He sat again, speaking to me, "Rosalie, you remember Edward," he teased. She smiled at me and waved. The resemblance between her and her brother was uncanny.

"How are you?" I said, extending a hand behind my brother which she daintily shook.

She smiled at me and replied, "Good, thank you." She turned back to face Emmett and they continued on in the conversation they were having. I just listened to her brother play his second song which in my opinion finished all too quickly.

Rosalie and Emmett stood, so I followed in suit. "We're going back stage to talk to him, come on," Emmett said, patting me on the back as I walked behind Rosalie, my brother following behind us.

We walked through the crowd until we reached a door that led backstage. With a flip of her hair and a wave from my brother, the security guard standing there let us in.

We saw him coming back from the stage, holding his guitar in his hand as he smiled at his sister. "Amazing, and you know it," she said, hugging him when he was close enough. "Jasper, you already know Emmett," she kept her eyes locked on her brother, as if talking to him telepathically. "This is his brother Edward," she tore her gaze from his to look at me, smiling.

I shook his hand before Emmett interrupted us.

"Jazz, I played the demo that was in your sisters car for the producers at the label, they wanted me to come see how good you were live—and I have to say I'm rather disappointed you didn't tell me when we first met."

"I'm not a moocher. I'd like to find success on my own rather than through the help of my sister's boyfriend," he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm here, and I found you. So come on, let's talk business," he said and they walked in the direction of Jasper's dressing room.

"Your brother is great," I said, simply.

Rosalie nodded in agreement, "Art in many forms run in our family. He's the musician and I'm the painter."

"I remember. I saw the piece in Emmett's house that you did. You only do abstract?"

She shrugged, "It depends on what mood I'm in." A short silence fell over us before she spoke up again, "It seems success runs in yours. The Cullen name is very popular around these parts."

"Yes, our parents are pretty successful, you could say. Now that Emmett works for a record label and me with cars – they think we could do more with our talents and well paid for educations." I said with a slight shrug.

She smiled, her deep blue orbs gazing up at me. "I love cars; I'm quite possibly _in_ love with cars. What do you drive?"

"An Aston Martin Vanquish," I told her and watched as her eyes and smile got a little wider.

"Sexy," she muttered, softly.

That had been the same thing I said upon seeing the car for the first time. However, at this moment I wasn't at all too sure of what exactly she was calling sexy. Thankfully Emmett and Jasper reemerged from the room, and Emmett was grinning so I figured there was good news to be told. He clapped Jasper on the back, asking if a certain date was okay.

"The day I turn into a sellout, sure," he muttered, dryly.

"You're not being a sellout, Jazz," Rosalie said, sternly. "This is better for you; more people will hear your music. More people _need_ to hear your music. Stop doubting yourself." Rosalie nudged him with her elbow. "He figures the smaller the crowds, the lesser the chances he has of being booed off stage."

"No," he shook his head stubbornly, "I just don't want to sign my life away and be turned into a Justin Timberlake or someone equally obnoxious. I want creative control of my own image."

"All that will be discussed next Wednesday, at the meeting and don't worry I'll fight right along side you to keep all your own originality."

Jasper nodded, accepting my brother's words and they quickly shook hands again.

"Rose, do you want me to take you home?" Emmett asked.

She shook her head, "I'm staying with Jazz and then we're going home together, but thank you. It was nice seeing you again, Edward," she replied sweetly.

"You too, and nice finally meeting you, Jasper," I said, politely.

Rosalie moved towards Emmett, placing her hands on the sides of his face as she leaned up to kiss him.

Once we'd finally returned to my house, he parked along the side drive way just behind my car. We both got out and went inside the house; and immediately Grizzly started barking and jumping on Emmett, his paws on his chest as he licked at Emmett's face.

"I'm going up to my office, I'll be back down in a little bit," I told him as I walked up the spiraled staircase, already starting to pull my shirt up and over my head. I enjoyed being shirtless, it was a lot more comfortable to me. I left the jeans on and tossed the shirt in the direction of the laundry room – I could always pick it up later.

My office was the first room you came to on the second floor. I switched on the light as I entered the room, which seemed a lot more cluttered than I remembered leaving it. Though cluttered to me could merely mean a few papers out of place. I went around the desk and sat in my comfortable swivel chair. The computer had been left on so I just shook the mouse and the screen came to life.

I clicked on the internet browser and began to type in the website I had been using, eharmony, but then I thought back to the one my mother set up and figured I would take a look at it—who knew what kind of man she'd made me into on the internet. I went to it, signed in with the password—my birthday—and saw that she just wrote a profile, and put up no photograph. I was thankful for that, actually, because the pictures she had of me were nothing I would want the public to have access to.

I had a few new messages which surprised me, but I clicked and began to read them anyways. The first I clicked on was from a woman named Bella. She was teasing me lightly about the wording of my profile. A sense of humor was always good to have, and taking her advice I downloaded the messenger.

As I waited for it, I browsed through the other two emails. Neither particularly sparked any interest but I replied back, being brief and friendly. You could always make friends on these sites, if anything, right?

A message popped up saying the download was complete and prompted me to choose a screen name. I chose **Mr. Vanquish**. I wasn't very picky when choosing things like that, simplicity was best. The first things that popped in my head, I used. I added the woman from the first email to my friends list and it said that she was online. I clicked, smiling at the screen name as I sent the first message to her.

**Mr. Vanquish: **Frida Kahlo or Coldplay?

It took a moment before she replied and I figured I should have started off with something different, but there was no deleting it now. She answered with it being a double meaning; which worked for me—I liked the musicians as well as the Mexican painter. The conversation carried on, however, and after each message I sent her I took the liberty of browsing through her profile. We were the same age, she lived in Seattle, had a well paying job but no picture. I was interested in seeing what she looked like but as I had no photograph either, who was I to say anything? Not to mention I didn't want to come off as a pervert or an asshole so I spoke of it lightly.

"Hey, Edward!" Emmett called before the sound of his loud footsteps were on the stairs, Grizzly following close behind.

"Yes?" I answered, my eyes looked up over the computer screen at Emmett as he stepped into the office.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I muttered, minimizing the window incase he came around to check it. I didn't want him to tease me about it, and I prayed mother hadn't said anything to him.

"I'm crashing here tonight, Grizz asked me to stay and I couldn't turn down his puppy dog pout," he said, patting Grizzly lightly on his head where he sat, panting from the workout of coming upstairs.

"Yeah, couch or the pool house," I offered, though my eyes were focused on the screen as my fingers hit the keys.

**Mr. Vanquish: **Definitely. You get to imagining, I've got to take off for awhile and help my brother with something. I'll talk to you sometime soon though, if you would like.  
**Viva La Vida: **I would like that very much, actually. You've got me intrigued.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **Great, I'll message you if you're not on.  
**Viva La Vida:** All right. Goodbye, Mr. Vanquish.

I logged off and shut down the computer, getting up to accompany my brother to wherever he chose to stay for the night. "I'm cool with the couch, the pool house is too lonely for my liking," he said as we descended the stairs. "I'll even make you breakfast in the morning. What time are you getting up for work?"

"Six-thirty," I told him once we were in the living room. I let Grizzly out before sitting down on the couch, letting my body sink into it.

"So, do you ever plan on dating?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I never planned on not dating in the first place. My job requires me to be in a lot less social places than yours."

He shrugged. "A lot of people like cars."

"A lot of rich, snobbish people like cars. Not particularly my cup of tea, sorry."

Our conversation carried on for another hour before I forced myself up from the couch and shut the door to the backyard. I told him goodnight and that I'd see him in the morning. I set the alarm on before heading up stairs to my room, rubbing at my eyes and stifling a yawn. Once in my room I quickly shed myself of my pants, shut the door and went to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before going back into the room and lay on my bed. My eyes fluttered shut and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

* * *

The following morning my alarm went off at five-thirty. I slept for close to six hours which had to be enough to get me through the day. I promised myself I would come home as early as possible and crash out. I got up and showered, though the steam just made me want to go back to sleep. After I got out, I dressed in a pair of black slacks and a button up shirt, as usual. No tie today, so I left the top few buttons of the shirt undone. I put on some cologne before grabbing my shoes and heading down the stairs.

Emmett was already awake, to my surprise, and he had let Grizzly out too. "Breakfast, as I promised," he said, motioning towards two bowls of cereal on the long island of the kitchen.

I laughed out loud, taking a seat. I didn't figure he would have cooked anything, but this was amusing and I didn't mind having cereal. I rarely ate breakfast as it was so this would give me a good start to the day, hopefully.

"Where you headed to?" he asked.

"Marketing consultant," I told him, as I continued to eat, the bowl nearly empty already.

"Why? You're doing well enough without it."

"I know, but I'm thinking of putting up some billboards, and maybe an online website," I shrugged, finishing off the cereal before drinking the milk from the bowl. "I want to go about doing it the right way, too, with help from the best consultant Seattle has to offer."

I got up and put our bowls into the sink, slipping my shoes on before calling Grizzly back into the house. I whistled and he came jogging, knowing the drill already. I turned to see Emmett putting more water and food into his bowls and thanked him before asking. "So are we still supposed to have that family meeting?"

"Yes, and it goes without saying dinner and whatever else she wants to keep us there for," he answered, before adding, "You'll be the odd man out, maybe you should bring someone…"

"Shut up." I countered.

Our mom loved that we were grown men and living on our own successfully but she would get pretty miffed if we didn't visit frequently. Our old rooms in the house still remained the same, always inviting us if we ever needed it. I can't imagine any instance where our mom would push us away.

I grabbed my car keys from the counter along with my briefcase, leading Emmett towards the side door and the fastest way to our parked cars. I whistled, getting Grizzly's attention, "Stay, Grizz, I'll see you when I get back from work."

"See ya, Grizz," Emmett waved, following me out the door. The dog was like our younger brother.

I shut the door and locked it before going to my car. I slid into the driver's seat of the Vanquish, starting the engine as I rolled down the window, sticking my hand out to wave at Emmett as he backed out of the driveway. I did the same, waiting until I was out on the street before flooring it. I loved the vibrations of the engine, the quick movements when switching gears. It was a thrill to see everything whizzing by faster and faster. I had a police tracker installed and it gave me a fair warning if there were any officers lurking about.

My speedy driving was halted when I hit the flow of morning traffic. I grumbled to myself, my foot steady on the break as I turned on the radio, fumbling through a few channels before landing on a jazz station. My mom always said I was born in the wrong era, she called me old-fashioned, very classical, and my taste in music was icing to the cake. I like a lot of modern things but old-fashioned things appeal to me much more.

The cars in front of me began moving and I let go of the break, pushing in the clutch to switch to a lower gear. I navigated my way through the traffic, making it to my destination in twenty minutes. I parked in the parking garage, not wanting to leave my car anywhere near the street because, let's face it, not everyone is as tactical a driver as me.

I made my way to the elevator and up to the fifteenth floor as the paper had instructed. Once there I went to the front desk and the receptionist looked up at me and immediately smiled. "Good morning, sir. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Tanya Wellington, we have an appointment for seven—I'm a few minutes early; I can wait if she's not in," I explained, motioning towards the clock.

"Just a second," she said, sliding her chair over to where the phone on her desk was. She picked it up and pressed a few buttons and began talking to Tanya, I assumed. When she hung up the phone she spoke to me again, "She'll have you now, there's an elevator over there," she pointed me towards another direction of the office, "take it up another level and she'll be waiting for you."

"Okay, thank you," I said politely before heading in the direction of where she pointed me. I stepped into the empty elevator and rode it to the next level. The bells chimed and opened to reveal a strawberry blonde, blue eyed woman standing in front of me. She was smiling warmly, and I stepped out, extending my hand towards her. "Tanya?"

"Yes, you must be Edward," she said, eyeing me carefully.

I nodded, "Thank you for agreeing to meet me so early, I usually only have time to fit things like this in the early morning or the dead of night," I told her as she began to lead us towards her office. The upper floor wasn't as large as the one downstairs, a lot less cubicles and offices. I suppose this was the floor the more privileged or experience workers got to come.

"It's not a problem, I assure you." She opened the door to her office, allowing me to walk in before she did. I took a seat in the comfortable chair in front of her desk, my briefcase resting safely at my feet. "Now, what exactly could I help you with today?" She asked, flashing me another grin.

Tanya was pretty, though something about her was throwing me off.

"I want to put a few billboards up around the town, advertising my dealership. I need a new stock of business cards and I'd like some for my brother as well—I'm always telling him to be a little more professional," I told her, returning the smile with less eagerness.

"You have come to the right place; I'll have you know that we are the best marketing consultant firm Seattle has to offer. You will not regret it, I can promise you that." As she spoke her eyes locked with mine, her blue orbs sparkling somewhat mischievously. Her eyes roamed down my face, neck, to the bit of skin exposed because of the buttons I left undone.

I cleared my throat, scratching at the base of my neck offhandedly. "Good, now I don't have too much of a creative genius when it comes to this so I would simply like to put it into the hands of your team and allow you all to work your magic."

She pursed her lips, nodding, "Sounds very reasonable. Alice Brandon is our best graphic designer, she will be able to work wonders with anything you like. Possibly a car on the billboard, one of the best you have on your lot? Or a picture of the lot in its entirety?"

I thought it over, having no real experience in the area because when I was just getting started, my father helped a lot and he'd been the one who'd taken care of most of these things. "As I said I'd like a few billboards, so we can do different ones. I would like to meet with Ms. Brandon to talk about it, if that's all right."

"Of course, that is how we operate around here—you'll meet everyone on the team I set up for your project," she promised. She turned towards her computer, browsing through pictures and names of the staff she had, viewing who was available. She hummed to herself, clicking names and writing things on a piece of paper before turning back to me. "The cost of a billboard runs from about 700 to 2,500 a month," she explained, "and at that rate, ten billboards could run as much as 25,000 a month though that all fluctuates depending on the location."

I took in the information; the money would not be a problem. I smiled at her; she was more professional than I took her for at first. When she got into talking about her work the silly smile weren't so prominent and forced upon me.

"I would like to explain to you that this is definitely a good step in your marketing strategy—if you have one—it will balance it out beyond measures, you'll see. A decent marketing strategy includes print, broadcast media and billboards, amongst other things but those are key, and you're already on the first step to doing that. We also offer web design if you ever decide to take that next step. Are you still with me?" She asked, a teasing grin appearing on her lips.

I smiled back, genuinely, "Yes, thank you. I want to look into the others a little more but billboard definitely, and print—would it be possible to get us in a car magazine?"

She nodded, "Of course, anything for you, Mr. Cullen," she teased again before standing from her desk. She went to a file cabinet and opened it, browsing through it before taking out a few different stacks of paper. She handed them to me before motioning for me to stand up. "I'd like you to meet with Alice Brandon—the graphic designer—and Isabella Swan one of the best consultants we have."

I accepted the papers, glancing down at them. They were forms for me to fill out, and some information about the types of advertisement they offered. There was a contract at the bottom of the stack, which I knew I would read thoroughly once I got home.

We walked out of her office and she led me around until we came to an office with the name Alice Brandon on front of the door. Tanya knocked on it before entering, "Hey Alice, this is Edward Cullen, the man I was telling you about. I have just given him the papers to look over but if you could show him some of your work?"

Alice nodded and waved her hand for me to come in the room.

"I'll be right over here when you're done," Tanya said, her eyes were locked on Alice who silently nodded and I wondered what was being said or mentioned in that instance. Alice seemed tense but when the door closed; she relaxed, pushing her chair to stand. She extended her small hand forward and I shook it. She was tiny, so petite, like a pixie, except with darker and rather extreme hair.

She released my hand and moved back to open the blinds a smidge, then sat down at her desk again. She turned her computer screen so that I could look at, a picture of some graphic design she had done. She began talking to me comfortably, explaining the pictures. "You have a car dealership, right? Well, I can do a lot with cars—hey," she said, obviously coming up with an idea on the spot. "You know the graphics that seem to change as you move around them?"

"Yes…"

"How about one of those, with a car sliding in to stop right up front, or seeming to come out at you, with your dealership name and logo up in the corner…or something. Crap, I'm just thinking off the top of my head here, sorry," she apologized, opening a new file on her computer.

"No, no apologies necessary. I like the idea; we could definitely work with it. Tanya also said you do web site designs? I think I might like to put something up on the internet…I loathed the idea at first but the technology is growing on me, slightly." I told her, picking up my briefcase to place the paper safely inside of it before shutting it, watching as she showed me the homepage of their marketing business. I nodded my head in approval, "That's good—_you're_ good. I would definitely like to speak with you again, once I read over the contract and make sure you guys aren't trying to screw me into the ground or anything," I joked, smiling.

She returned the smile, brilliantly. She looked so peaceful, serene, and gentle, but able to handle herself very well. I stood from the chair, preparing to leave when she stopped me, "Quick question…"

"Shoot," I said, pausing just behind the chair.

"Porsche 911, do you have it?"

I grinned at her, "Wouldn't be a good dealership if we didn't."

"You have it in, yellow?"

"Yes, we do," I told her, and she smiled so wide her face should have broke apart.

"My God, please come back," she pleaded, before laughing at herself. "It's my life's dream to own that car, and I will someday so save one for me."

"Of course, Alice," I said, waving quickly at her before I left the room.

Tanya was waiting, impatiently, a slightly annoyed look on her face. I suppose we took too much time in here for her liking, but it couldn't have been more than half an hour.

"Everything run smoothly?" she asked, though her jaw was clenched.

"Yes, she's great…an amazing little thing," I said. Tanya didn't appear happy at that, she just shrugged and moved on to the next topic.

"I can't seem to find Isabella, but she should be here any minute, her office door was already open…maybe she's getting a coffee."

I looked down at my watch, it was nearing eight o'clock, and I needed to head to my office soon. "You know what, I kind of have to get to work now…I can always meet her the next time I come in right?" At that moment, I wondered if any males worked there; the place seemed to be run by females entirely.

"That's fine," she said, making me doubt her words.

"I'll come in within the next few days to talk over this contract with you," I told her, offering my hand for her to shake once more.

She shook it, before handing me her card, "An offer of what we do here with business cards and…if you have any question," she tossed her hair over her shoulder, "don't hesitate to call me—my cell is on that one too." She smiled and I nodded before turning around, walking towards the elevator that would take me downstairs again. I pressed the button, glancing behind me as the bell chimed, to see if Tanya was still anywhere around. I slid the card into my pocket and took a step forward, colliding with someone as I did so.

I barely moved at the impact but the other person stumbled backwards, swearing as she nearly fell. I reached my hand out immediately and grabbed her around the waist. Her hands flew up and around my neck. Our faces were inches apart and I stared at her, taking in the features that I had seen once before, not too long ago.

She stared back and it seemed the realization dawned upon her and she groaned.

I frowned at her reaction.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She meekly nodded. The elevator doors attempted to close, the bell chimed and they slid back. We were in the way of it shutting and I stood straight, trying to pull her with me but she pulled me back down, my eyebrows furrowed as I looked at her, wondering what she was doing.

"My heel is stuck," she muttered, her cheeks turning even redder than before. I found myself thinking it rather attractive in a very innocent sort of way. I held on to her, making sure she wouldn't fall and I reached for the foot that was stuck, wiggling it a little until it came free of the jam and I swooped her up in my arms, stepping away from the elevator and onto the floor before setting her down safely on her feet.

She blushed, looking down, causing her hair to fall in front of her face. She wiggled her foot around in the black heels she was wearing, making sure it steadied. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She looked up at me, pushing her hair back with an exasperated look on her face. "I think I'll survive, thank you so much," she said, looking me in the eye for a moment before averting her gaze once more.

"It's fine," I said, and then realized what had really happened just then, leading me to wonder where I left my suitcase. It had to be in Alice's office, and I needed to go back and get it.

"I'm a klutz, a jinx, even…I'm really sorry about that," she apologized.

I shook my head, holding up a hand. "It wasn't a problem, I promise you. I felt very chivalrous, actually."

She smiled at me and I felt the corner of my mouth lifting up, offering out a crooked grin. "A-are you new here or…?" she trailed off, obviously trying to make small talk.

"No, I was here talking to Tanya about billboards but I had to cut out quickly to get back to work, but it seems as though I've left my briefcase so I have to go and get it."

She nodded her head, taking in the information slowly. "Do you remember where you left it?"

"It should be in Miss Brandon's office."

"Ah, Alice. I'm sure it is," she said, leading the way back to Alice's office. Alice was leaving the room as we walked towards it, my briefcase in her hand.

"You left this, Mr. Cullen," she said, handing it over to me.

I graciously took the handle, "Thank you, I've got to stop putting it on the floor," I shook my head.

"You're welcome," she told me before turning to speak to the woman I had run into at the elevator, "Tanya's going to have it out with you, you were supposed to be here to meet Mr. Cullen and talk business." Alice averted her gaze and cleared her throat before excusing herself and heading back into her office.

"I'm Isabella Swan, lead consultant," she said, offering her hand, "and I'm sorry I wasn't here to meet with you—I left something in my car and had to go run and get it…"

"It's okay, I will be back within a few days time and we can talk then, I was just explaining that to Tanya."

"The next time you're here I'll be ready and less of a damsel in distress," she said, laughing softly.

I grinned at her again.

"It was nice to meet you though, Mr. Cullen, and thank you—again."

"It wasn't a problem, Isabella. I will see you next time, then."

She nodded her head, smiling and offering up a friendly wave.

I turned around, my briefcase in hand, and walked back to the elevator, stepping in as soon as it was ready and pressing the button to the lower floor.

"How did it go, Mr. Cullen?" The receptionist asked.

"It was good, thank you. I will call in a few days time to make another appointment."

"Great," she said, smiling at me just before I stepped onto the next elevator that would lead me to the parking garage.

Really, there was not one man in that entire building that I saw. It was a little too much for me to handle. It was awkward, and not a feeling I liked to have all the time, or ever for that matter. I never liked being the center of attention; I was content with letting that fall over onto someone else, which was usually Emmett.

I vowed that the next time I came in, he would come with me. No matter what for, he would just be there to take some attention and stress away from me—so I could try to get more work done. Once in the safety of my own vehicle I let out a sigh, running a hand through my hair. I let the window down before I took off, enjoying the smell of the air—it would rain soon. I loved the rain, just not on my car. So I hoped it could hold off until I got to work, or until later tonight.

At work—the original dealership that I set up, where my most important office was—I checked in with my workers, things were just getting started for them. I went into the office, set the briefcase down behind my desk and sat at the computer. I needed to process some papers for the Santini purchase, and set up the delivery for the following week. However, as soon as the computer was turned on and running I found myself on the websites again. Damn it all.

I had new messages, which I skimmed through, one caught my interest and I replied to it.

_Lauren,_

_Yes, I went to Dartmouth. Were you in my year? I don't recall seeing you around but you remember my name? Are you sure there just isn't some other Edward Cullen with a brother named Emmett? All right, so it probably is me and I'm sorry I don't remember you better. We can change that though, can't we? Let me know a little more about you and maybe something will ring a bell. You're living up in the Seattle, Washington area now, too, then? Well, I look forward to hearing back from you._

_Edward_

I sent the message, and logged onto the other website, match dot com, where I remained a mystery to those around me from failure to put a picture up. I was beginning to think maybe it would work out for the best that way?

"Mr. Cullen?" I looked up from the computer screen, "There's a man looking into the new Bentley Coupe, he was asking to speak with you."

"Okay, thank you Peter," I said, exiting everything I was on before standing up from the computer. And, thus, the day at work began. I wouldn't ever be one of those people who got angry when they came to work. I got to talk about cars all day—seriously—why would I ever complain about that?

As soon as I arrived home, feeling rather morbid after the turnout of the entire day, I turned on the computer and logged onto match dot com. The things my mother had said at the family dinner were in the back of my mind the entire way home—she had been so happy when Emmett told her the news. Then her eyes fell on me, sort of disapproving-like.

I checked the messenger first, wondering if anyone was online—there was.

**Mr. Vanquish: **Hey, how are you?  
**Dmouth grad: **I'm good, thank you. How are you?  
**Mr. Vanquish: **All right, I suppose. Hectic kind of day. So you're a Dartmouth alumni?  
**Dmouth grad: **Yes…and I was in your year. How's your brother?  
**Mr. Vanquish: **Fantastic, you could say. He just announced to the family tonight that he's getting married. Who would've thought?  
**Dmouth grad: **Emmett? I remember he was always a Lady's man of sorts…that's odd.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **Tell me about it…

Our conversation carried on, for at least another half an hour with small talk. It was a step up from boredom, but it kept my mind preoccupied for the most part and I was thankful for that. When I got up from the computer for the night, I emptied out my pockets, the card from Tanya still there. I couldn't escape women—yet I couldn't fine one at the same time. It was definitely frustrating. And I hated to tell Emmett he was right about anything, but I did need to find myself a girl.

* * *

A whopping fourteen pages. , I hope you enjoyed every second of it, too. Sorry for the return of Lauren. And Tanya. We'll see how that plays out then, hmm? Hated it? Loved it? Let me know, darlings. **REVIEW!** And same things apply; I'll send you a special sneak of the following chapter. If you review on LJ, let me know if you want one as well. Tell me what you would like to see in the future. No polls up from me just yet, but do watch my LiveJournal (**eccentricchams**) to see what I'm typing, what I'm working on. ALSO there you can find links to **pictures** of the dog, and Edward's house as well as Bella/Alice's house. Hmm, now **REVIEW**, loves. The more reviews, the more inspiration that comes.


	4. Of Snotty Bosses and Old Friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga. I would be able to buy some of these wonderful cars if I did. Stephenie Meyer deserves the praise for her creative genius.

**Author's Note:** Beware: this is a long chapter. I hope you enjoy it and welcome some familiar faces. I'd like to let you all know that I have changed Edward's screenname. It is now **Mr. Vanquish**, so the constant 'EC' reminder isn't shoved into Bella's face and she doesn't just seem dense. -- A large THANK YOU to **reetinkerbell** for her amazing skills in anything that involves writing, for helping with everything and telling me if my ideas are plausible—they can get crazy. Also, a thank you to **ReadingRobyn **for taking a look at the story, as well as **Jaciira**! They are the epitome of awesome. Without further ado, read and enjoy!

Misadventures in Online Dating

**Chapter Four: **Of Snotty Bosses and Old Friends

_**Thursday, May 15**__**th**__** (B)**_

My morning was off to a shaky start.

Alice came in my room at some odd hour of the night to borrow my phone charger and in the process she'd unplugged my alarm clock. Six am came rolling by but the alarm didn't go off so on I slept. It wasn't until nearly an hour later when Alice came in to return the charger that she realized her mistake. She shook me awake and though I attempted to push her off, she continued and I groggily opened my eyes.

"What?" I groaned.

"Bella you need to get up for work, honey, or you're going to be late."

I sat up, looking at the blank face of the clock. "What time is it?" I asked, pushing the blankets off me and hopping out of the bed. I slid my pajama pants down, not caring that Alice was still in the room with me. I grabbed a knee length black skirt and slid into it, listening as she told me what'd happened and that it was now seven; leaving me with half an hour to show up at work.

I pulled my tank top up and over my head, my bare back facing Alice as I took the time to complain, "You do remember we work for Tanya the Tyrant, right? She's horrid; she'll try to have my head for this." I pulled on a black bra and then a white button up shirt. I didn't look completely decent, but at least I was dressed.

"She can't fire you—the people above her wouldn't be able to handle it if business suddenly dropped. Our clients would follow you wherever you went. I swear you're so close to having her job."

"Exactly, all the more reason for her to find little things to be angry with me about," I rolled my eyes, going into my bathroom, flipping on the light. "Well you head in and I'll show up later. Give her a good excuse for me but text me so I'll know what I'm lying about. I'll do my best."

I wasn't the best liar…in fact I could quite possibly be considered the worst.

"Will do. See you there," she muttered, waving goodbye before walking out of my room. I heard the front door shut and lock a moment later.

I brushed my teeth, attempting to brush my hair at the same time but that didn't work out all that well. I dropped the hairbrush and focused on my teeth, running my tongue along the smooth surfaces after I'd finished. I put the toothbrush back in my medicine cabinet and picked up the hairbrush, using it until my tangled bed-hair was a lot less kinky. I put the brush down and grabbed the lotion, applying it to my legs, forearms, hands, and my face.

Back in my room I rummaged through my jewelry box until I found a pair of dangling black earrings that took on the appearance of chandeliers. Next, I put on a necklace that had a black skull hanging from it with crystals sparkling in the eyes. Looking myself over again I nodded at my reflection. I found my flip flops and then my dreaded high heels.

I put my bag on my shoulder and promptly left the house, locking up after myself. I didn't have time to stop for coffee today, sadly, so I went straight to the office, parking in the garage at the usual level. It was 7:35, and I figured I wouldn't be ridiculed too much for being just a few minutes late. I went up the elevator to the office, waved to Leah at the front desk and then took the next elevator up another floor. Once there I went to my office, unlocking the door before setting my stuff down. Alice knocked a moment later and I told her to come in, "Hey, you made it."

"You didn't text me…"

"Tanya didn't ask, she hasn't even noticed—she's been in her office talking to someone," Alice shrugged.

"Oh, crap." I said, looking down at my feet, "I left my heels in the car. I'll be back."

I sighed and left the room, going back down the elevators and to my car. I unlocked the door and took off the flip flops, putting them on the floor by the passenger's seat. I slipped my feet into the heels and shut the car door, locking it as I steadied myself. I had a hard time walking in them and the uneven ground of the parking garage did very little to help. I took my time getting back to the elevators.

"You okay? You look a little disheveled…" Leah said as I passed her again.

I combed my fingers through my hair, "Yeah I just left my shoes in the car and…yeah, I'll be fine, thank you." I smiled at her before going to the next elevator. Once inside I brushed my hair in front of my eyes again, taking the time to notice my split ends. I'd need to get them cut, and maybe I'd get some bangs, Alice was always pressuring me to go with bangs.

The bell chimed, signaling that I had made it to the correct floor and I started to brush my hair out of my eyes as I stepped forward, my hand and face colliding with something, "Shit," I swore at the impact as I stumbled, loosing my balance. Someone caught me around the waist and I exhaled deeply, relieved that I didn't hit the ground. My hands immediately went around his neck and I shook the hair from in front of my face, my eyes locking on the stranger that saved me.

Familiar green eyes stared back at me and my breath became hitched in my throat. Those eyes were too breathtaking to forget or confuse with anyone else's. His face was so close to mine and it looked even better than I remembered from that day in the coffee shop. The scene from that day played out in my head and I groaned. Could my life be any more embarrassing?

"Are you okay?" The sound of his voice sang to me.

I couldn't find the words to speak so I nodded. We were in the way of the doors closing and he tried to move me. I squealed a little, pulling him back towards me, my foot was stuck in the small gap between the elevator and the office floor. "My heel is stuck." I flushed, my cheeks turning more red when he bent to get my foot out of the jam, wiggling it free. He scooped me up into his arms. I breathed in, and he smelled so wickedly delicious—I wanted to bury my face in his shirt, but refrained as he set me back safely on the floor, my hand staying on his arm as I steadied myself.

My hair fell in front of my eyes and I found myself looking down at my feet, wishing I had painted my toes for the occasion. He asked if I was okay and I assured him that I would survive. He was very polite, and quite the charmer. I couldn't stop my blush, even as we walked towards Alice's office to retrieve a briefcase he had forgotten there.

Alice was already outside her office, her eyes trained on me and I attempted to hide my blush from her but to no avail. She smirked, handing the man his suitcase – Mr. Cullen, she called him.

"Tanya's going to have it out with you, you were supposed to be here to meet Mr. Cullen and talk business," she said, her eyes shifting to somewhere behind Edward. I peered around him and saw Tanya leaving her office and heading in our direction. I resisted the urge to groan again, not wanting to give him the impression that I was a groaner.

"I'm Isabella Swan, lead consultant." I held my hand out and he graciously shook it, his hands feeling softer than my own. "And I'm sorry I wasn't here to meet you—I left something in my car and had to go run get it…"

"It's okay, I will be back in a few days time and we can talk then, I was just explaining that to Tanya."

"The next time you're here I'll be ready and less of a damsel in distress," I said, as cheekily as I could. He smiled, and I couldn't help but do the same in return. "It was nice to meet you though, Mr. Cullen, and thank you—again."

"It wasn't a problem at all, Miss Swan. I will see you next time, then."

He smiled once more and I held onto the wall of a cubicle to keep from swooning and falling to the ground. I breathed in deeply, trying to catch the scent of him as he left again, but got nothing. I went into my office, shutting the door to avoid Tanya for as long as I could. I sat in my chair, fanning myself as I turned on the computer.

I didn't even have time to pull open any windows before Tanya was at the door, letting herself in. "Isabella," she drawled, "Where have you been?"

"I left something in my car and I went to get it, I'm sorry I wasn't here to talk with Mr. Cullen but I saw him on his way out. We're set to meet next time he's here, and I won't be late, I promise." I said, hating how much I bent to her will, telling her what she expected to hear from me.

"I know you won't, you can't risk anything in your position, can you?" She teased in such an arrogant way. "Anyways, that is your second tardy, one more and…well, that just won't look good when you're up for review next month will it?"

I clenched my hands into a fist underneath my desk, attempting to shake my head. "No. It won't happen again."

"Good," she said, and with that she left my office.

I let out a growl I hadn't realized I was holding in, sinking low into my chair, willing the day to be over.

* * *

Work was hell. When I got home the first thing I did was tell Alice that we should car pool as often as possible from now on. She agreed, busy in the kitchen as she attempted to fix something to eat. I dutifully went to the computer desk, unable to spare any moments at work as I worked diligently to get myself ahead of where I really needed to be. I refused breaks and lunch and couldn't wait for Alice to finish whatever disaster of a meal she was preparing. It would fill me, and that was all I needed.

I went up the narrow staircase to my bedroom. I heard the phone ring and Alice answered it from the downstairs, I could just barely hear her voice and the sound of her laughter as I changed out of my work clothes and into sweat pants and a tee-shirt. When I made it back downstairs Alice was handing the phone over to me.

"It's your Dad," she said before returning to the meal she was preparing—a meal that appeared to be nothing more than very pretty sandwiches.

She took her time with everything she did and she had patience like no other. I couldn't understand it, but it worked for her. She decorated most of our house herself and you could tell by…well, anything you looked at inside. From the funky shaped furniture to the paintings on the walls.

I put the phone to my ear, clearing my throat before speaking, "Hey, Dad," I said.

"Bells, sweetheart, are you still coming down this weekend?"

"What?" I asked, slightly confused.

"A few weeks ago when I asked if you were coming down…did you forget again?" He asked, in a ridiculing tone.

I cringed. I had forgotten. "No, no it slipped my mind at the moment, of course I'm still coming."

"Great, I've even put a new mattress in the couch in case Alice decides to come too. What time should I expect you?"

"Probably early Saturday morning, we have work tomorrow and we'll need some rest before the drive," I explained, following Alice as she walked with the plates into the living room and sat down next to her on the sofa. She made simple finger food delicious and as she moved my plate closer to me, I knew I didn't have to inspect it; Alice knew exactly what I liked. Ham, provolone cheese, a little mayonnaise, honey mustard, a little piece of lettuce and a tomato slice. Some chips just topped the whole meal off. "We're getting ready to eat dinner so I'll call you Saturday morning when we're on our way to Forks, okay?"

"Okay, Bells, I'll talk to you then. Have a goodnight, both you and Alice, love you."

"Love you too, Dad," I said before hanging up the phone. I placed it on the sofa before reaching for my sandwich.

"So, should I start packing the raincoats or what?" Alice asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Alice, don't make me go there by myself," I whined.

We grew up in Forks together, from high school onward and that had definitely been a journey for us. After high school we went off to the same college and have luckily remained close through it all. It's been rewarding, after all the drama we have both gone through to say we came out on top, together and closer than ever. I really doubt that anything could put a rift between us.

"Fine, I suppose I could pay my parents a visit too, but I'm not staying with them," she told me.

I nodded my head in understanding. She didn't get along with her parents very well. In fact, she only visited them out of the kindness of her heart, though they usually couldn't care less when she came by. She had always been prone to sleepovers at my house. It didn't make sense to me at first because her house was bigger and better but it was so…empty. Her father was a banker and her mother did—well, nothing at all to be frank.

"Charlie said he bought a new mattress for the pullout-bed in the sofa," I shrugged. I had always invited her to stay in my room with me. My bed wasn't too big, so I understood her reasoning but she was so tiny—I didn't think she would do any harm or take up much space.

"Sounds classy. When do we leave?"

"Saturday morning, I suppose—if you're up for that."

"Yes, and I want to drive, otherwise we'll never make it there and back in time for work on Monday," she teased.

I had a very good habit of following the speed limit, which everyone and their mom liked to tease me about. Really, when had safety become a thing to make fun of someone about? I would never understand people or the human species in general.

* * *

_**Saturday, May 17**__**th**_

As promised, Alice and I were on our way to Forks Saturday morning after I had said goodbye to our house, to decent weather and high speed internet. I exaggerated too much; we were only staying for one night. Before I left the house I replied to the few emails that interested me, and the few names that were—by now—familiar. Mike Newton was one, Mr. Vanquish another. There was also a message from a man named Eric who, to be quite honest, was not my type at all. I was telling myself not to judge a book by its cover.

After about a three hour drive, we were pulling into the driveway of my father's house. We got out of the car, grabbed our duffel bags and headed to the door. It swung open before I even had a chance to knock. Charlie wrapped his arms around me in greeting before he turned and hugged Alice as well. Then he picked up my bag from the floor and took hers from her shoulder.

"Hey girls, how was the drive down?"

"Easy, there wasn't as much traffic as I thought," Alice answered, moving further into the house so she could shut the front door.

"Never is—who vacations in Forks?" I asked, sarcastically.

Charlie rolled his eyes, taking our bags into the living room and putting them on the couch. "Can I get your girls anything? Something to eat? Drink?"

We both shook our heads. "We had something on the way up, Charlie, but thank you," Alice said as politely as ever. No wonder Charlie preferred her company to mine. She was so sickly sweet to him, even though, in my opinion, he didn't necessarily deserve it.

I loved Charlie, but if things in my life could have worked out differently…we would probably be a lot closer. He drove my mom away, which meant me moving away, which meant he drove me away also, as I moved with her. When I started high school she sent me back to Forks to live with him. My parents had put me through an awful lot but I still love them.

Charlie had the television on already, a ball game on the screen. I just shrugged my shoulders and went upstairs to my old room. It was just as I had left it; my plain bed, the rocking chair in the corner. Decorations were few as I could never choose a color to paint or style for anything else. Alice had often begged me to let her decorate it but I couldn't. This room had been left virtually the same since the day I was brought home from the hospital.

I considered turning the computer on, but there really was no point in doing it. The computer was so slow; I once had enough time to make an intricate dinner for Charlie while a webpage loaded. It was just plain crappy but what did Charlie need anything better for? I highly doubted he even came in my room to use this one. Everything he needed was happening right in front of the television.

I lay on my bed, curling up against myself. It was cold, as usual, and the room was so stiff—since it hadn't been lived in for so long. I shut my eyes, wanting a little nap before the day really began.

When I woke up, the clouds were gone and the sun had come out. It shone in brightly through my windows and I shielded my eyes, groggily climbing out of bed. It was sometime in the early afternoon and downstairs Alice and Charlie were sitting in front of the television in a comfortable silence. She looked up when I entered the room and grinned, "How was your nap?"

"Good, sorry I just felt…tired all of a sudden."

"It's the distance between you and Tanya, her spell doesn't work well over long distances," she teased, getting up from the couch. "So, I was thinking we could go down to the beach today, to La Push."

"You're offering to go to La Push? I thought you hated the place?" I asked.

"No. I'm rather fond of the beach, and I'm also rather pale, if you haven't noticed," she joked, pointing to her face. "We haven't gone to a beach in a while, and we need a break—to just be in the fresh air and relax. We'll leave in twenty minutes, okay?"

I loved the way Alice liked to take charge of situations. It made life a little easier on me, as I could just do whatever she suggested. Usually it worked out for the best. No matter how stubborn I was sometimes, she knew what I liked and wouldn't force me into anything I wouldn't even slightly enjoy.

I grabbed my duffel bag and went upstairs again, to change. I put on a pair of dark blue Capri pants and a white wife-beater with a bathing suit top underneath it. I had no intentions of actually going for a swim, but it was nice to at least look the part when going to a beach. Back downstairs, Alice was waiting, dressed similarly.

"We're heading to La Push Dad, we'll be back later to cook dinner," I said as I opened the door, preparing to leave.

"Be sure to say hi to Billy and everyone for me, all right?"

I just nodded my head before shutting the door. Alice and I got in the car and I started up the engine. The drive was longer than I remembered with the sun beaming on the car, on us, on everything in Forks—and eventually La Push when we arrived.

We picked a spot and lay out some beach towels before laying ourselves out onto them. Alice tapped my shoulder with something and I looked to see the pair of sunglasses she was offering me. I smiled and put them on before pulling my hair back into a ponytail and pulling my shirt over my head. We lay there, soaking in the sun and its rarity, talking about _everything_. There really were no limits or boundaries in our conversations which just made talking to her so much easier—knowing I had nothing to hide; that she wouldn't turn her back on me because of something I said.

"Bella?" I heard a voice call out my name.

I sat up, looking around for the source of the voice. My eyes landed on him and I grinned, my cheeks pressing up against the bottom of the sunglasses. I moved them up into my hair and got to my feet, running towards where he stood not too far away. "Jacob!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around him. He squeezed me back, tightly, and lifted me from the ground a bit. "Jake!" I coughed out, nudging him in the rib.

He let me go, looking down at me with a smile on his face, "How are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm good—Charlie wanted us to come visit today, it's been a few months since I came last so I knew we'd be down here sooner or later."

As I said 'us' and 'we' he glanced around me to see Alice, a look of particular disdain on his face. I pushed him in the shoulder—they never really got along well.

"_Hi_, Jacob," she said, dully.

"Heya Alice," he replied in a falsely sweet tone.

"Cut it out," I warned, hating when they started their sarcastic and fake friendship just for my sake. It annoyed me to no end and I wished for them to get along but that would never, ever happen.

"You should have called me, I could have planned something for us to do…" he trailed off, scratching at the top of his head. His long, black curly hair was like a mane in the way it framed and helped to shape his face.

"It's fine…you can come over for dinner tonight, if you'd like," I offered.

He shook his head and I frowned, "Can't we hang out around here? Or are you going to be preoccupied?" He looked pointedly at Alice.

"No, not at all. I'll go help with dinner for Charlie but then I can come back, Alice was going to go visit her parents anyways," I told him.

"Great, so can you be back here around six thirty or seven?"

It was only nearing three now, so that left plenty of time. I nodded, "Most likely seven, but I'll be here."

"Well you know our number, if anything comes up," he said before leaning down to hug me briefly. "See you in a few hours."

He turned and walked back in the direction I knew his house to be. I sat on the beach towel again and Alice was just staring at me. I furrowed my brow, "What?"

She blinked. "Nothing. Well, something—why, if you're _so_ in love with Jacob Black, did you never date him?"

"I was never _in_ love with him. I love him, he's a good friend and maybe I liked him at one point, but I wouldn't date him, not ever." I told her. And it was the truth, Jacob and I have known each other for a very long time. I was fourteen and he was twelve when we first really started to hang out, and as he was going through his awkward stages and I was his closest friend I figured it was natural for him to like me. I thought he'd get over it—but he didn't. At least not to my knowledge.

"Of course not," she shook her head, sitting up on the beach towel to scramble around for something. She eventually found her phone and picked it up, punching a few numbers in before holding it up to her ear.

I lay back on the towel, pulling the sunglasses back over my eyes before placing my hands down at my sides. I listened as Alice talked into the phone, speaking with her mother about a visit tonight. Her mother would never say no to her.

"Dinner with the parents at seven, so this should work out good for both of us. I can still help you cook dinner for Charlie, though," she said, tossing the phone into her bag.

"No, you don't have to. It would probably turn out better if you didn't," I teased.

We stayed at the beach for another few hours before heading back home. I started cooking dinner for Charlie immediately. With what few ingredients he had, I decided on spaghetti and garlic bread. It wasn't a complicated dinner to cook by any means but Charlie struggled to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches—so this would definitely be a nice treat for him.

As I poured the sauce over the spaghetti, I told Charlie my plans for the night. He beamed, he always did like the Blacks, and thought Jacob and I would get along famously as a couple.

"I was hoping you would run into him at the beach," he said as he sat at the table.

I put a small bowl of salad in front of him first, and then made his plate of spaghetti with the garlic bread on the side. I put it next to his salad, "What did you want to drink?" I asked.

"A glass of water is fine, thank you Bella," he said, graciously digging into the food.

"You're welcome, Charlie, I don't mind at all," I told him, truthfully. In high school I cooked dinner for him probably 340 days out of the year, for four years, so it was nice to cook for him again. Was I old enough to say that it made me feel young again? Probably not.

I went up to my bathroom to shower and change. The occasion really didn't call for much so I dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and white tee shirt with many different green and grey rosary beads intertwined. I wore my black vans—they reminded me so much of my high school days. I still had the same size shoe and being in Forks meant I didn't need heels and that flip flops were dangerous, so they seemed liked the most appropriate pair of shoes to wear.

Back downstairs, Alice was waiting for me, jingling the keys in her hand. "I had a thought," she began. "Are you going to be ready to come back at the same time as me? You know, I probably won't stay there long…"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I can always have Jake bring me back, don't worry about it."

We opened the door to leave for the second time the day, saying our goodbye's to Charlie on the way out. Once in the car and on the road I took out my cell phone and dialed Jacob's number. It rang twice before he picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Jake, it's Bella. I'm on my way—where exactly am I supposed to be meeting you?" I asked.

"Hey Bells, at the beach is fine, same spot as earlier today."

"Oh okay, I'll see you there in about fifteen minutes."

"Awesome, see you in a bit," he said before hanging up.

I snapped my phone shut, smiling. He was excited, which in turn made me feel excited about hanging out with him again. It would be good to spend some time with an old friend.

We were at La Push sooner than I thought, but he was already there waiting. "Call me when you're on your way home, Alice, and I'll tell you if I'm ready to leave."

"Enjoy yourself tonight," she muttered before I shut the door and she drove off.

Jacob was grinning at me when I walked up to him, and he wrapped his warm arms around me again. I let myself fall completely against him, my arms around his waist. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Me too," I replied, taking a step back from the embrace, hopefully not in a rude way. "What are we going to do anyhow?"

"I figured it could be like old times…sort of. A bonfire, up on the cliffs." He pointed to the largest cliff at La Push where a fire was already going. "Quil, Embry, Sam, and everyone are already up there."

"Great, I haven't seen them in years. Charlie sends his condolences, by the way." I told him as we walked in the direction of the cliffs; bracing myself for the hike.

Jacob nodded his head, leading me in a direction off the path. I furrowed my brow and he just grinned, "I have a surprise for you."

"I don't do too well with surprises."

"All right, it's going to be an adventure ride." He stopped in front of two very large quads—one red and one blue—and I could only shake my head.

"Jacob you know how machines and I don't work well together…it'd be best if I didn't."

He sighed, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the red one. "You'll be safe, I promise you."

"I really don't think it's such a good idea…" but before I could finish he easily picked me up and placed me on top of the ATV. I shied away from the handlebars, moving as far back as I could. "Let's take one, and you'll drive."

"Fair enough," he said, hopping on quickly and starting it up. My hands immediately went around his waist and my eyes snapped shut as we took off back onto the path and up the hill. It was a ten minute ride which could have meant a half hour walk, so I was happy for that break at least.

However, when he helped me step the quad my legs were shaking slightly and I held onto his arm tightly. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, chuckling to himself as he held me up and we walked towards his Quileute friends.

"It's Bella!" A young man, named Quil, popped up from the other side of the fire.

I waved, smiling as best I could, "Hey, everyone."

Jacob let go of me as Quil came over to hug me, followed by Embry. It really was nice to be back here at La Push with these familiar faces. Things in Seattle only got so comforting, with only Alice there to keep me sane. No matter how bad I talked about it Forks was where my home was. My life, for the most part, until something better could pull me away.

The night started with a little food—thought I wasn't too hungry—and then some drinks. I had never been much of a drinker but Jacob and his friends apparently were. I had a sip of his beer, but that was it. They started telling stories from summers we'd spent together, just hanging out. I had forgotten a lot of them but when they retold the stories I couldn't help but laugh. We had all gotten into some pretty sticky situations, some more ridiculous than others but we always found a way out of it. This had truly been one of my closest group of friends at one point, but I was always torn between them and Alice. She came more often than not but it could be awkward as she and Jake really got on.

Before I knew it my eyes were beginning to feel droopy. Quil laughed as I fell onto Jacob's shoulder before popping back up, alert. "I think it's past Bella's bedtime," he teased.

I stood, swaying a little until Jacob stood as well, wrapping an arm around my waist. I truly thought nothing of it, it was comfortable for me in a friendly way so I didn't mind or push him away. "I'm tired, we have to drive back to Seattle tomorrow. I'm sorry," I muttered an apology.

"It's been five hours, in case you didn't realize," he told me.

Five hours? That meant it had to be nearing one o'clock in the morning. Had we really gotten that carried away in our conversations and story telling? "I'll take you back home."

"Are you sure, Jake? You've been drinking…"

"I had one beer, Bella. You took a rather large drink of it, by the way," he said.

"I didn't realize…" I shrugged as we walked back to the ATV. He carefully placed me on top of it again before hopping on himself. I wrapped my arms around his waist again, shouting out a final goodbye to everyone, telling them I'd see them again soon.

"Quil, will you ride the other ATV down to my place later?" Jacob yelled over the engine of the bike.

"Sure, sure. I've got it under control." I heard Quil say, offhandedly.

We were off down the hill and eventually at his house. He parked the ATV, switching it out for a car. We were silent for most of the ride home, a few questions every now and then but nothing too serious. Until he asked the question I should have expected.

"Do you have a boyfriend in Seattle?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, Jacob."

"Well why not?"

I shrugged, "Maybe I'm not pretty compared to some of the other Seattle women."

"Ridiculous. You're prettier than any other Seattle woman," he said, taking his eyes off the road to look at me.

I reached a hand out, pushing his face until it was facing the road again, "Well thanks, but you've never even been to Seattle."

"You've never invited me."

"You're more than welcome to come anytime; you know that—don't be silly about invitations."

"I'll remember that, Bells," he said as the car came to a stop. "Send Charlie our regards, back. Tell him Billy wants to go fishing next weekend and to call him when he gets a chance."

"Will do," I said, unbuckling my seatbelt. I leaned over and hugged him, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek before pulling all the way back. "I'll call you. Thanks again, Jake," I said, opening the door and getting out of the car.

"You're welcome Bells, it was my pleasure." He grinned at me once more before I shut the door and he made a U-turn, heading back in the direction of La Push.

I went into the house, quietly making my way up to my room only to discover Alice asleep on my bed. I grumbled, kicking my shoes off and changing into my pajamas before climbing onto the bed next to her. She mumbled something incoherent in her sleep and I sighed, adjusting myself a little more comfortably before letting sleep consume me.

* * *

We were back home before we knew it. Charlie made us promise not to wait so long before the next visit before we left, though. We agreed, I wanted to see Jacob again too so it wasn't much of a problem.

Once inside we dropped our bags and made ourselves comfortable on the couches in the Alice-decorated living room.

My room was strictly off limits to her, now. I'd much rather sleep in peace rather than trapped in the 60's.

I got up from the couch after a few minutes and went to the computer desk, turning on the device before taking a seat.

"See, you're addicted to it now," Alice sang from in the living room.

"No…well you know how decrepit the computer at Charlie's house is…I'd have to wait fifteen minutes for one page to load and that's some excruciating time."

I logged into the website, immediately browsing through my emails to see if anything new had come in while I'd been away. There was an email from Mike and a man named Tyler. Nothing from the one person I was keen on getting an email from though. I shrugged the thoughts off and read the emails from the two others.

_Bella_

_Well you said you would be out of town, so I hope you're enjoying your stay wherever you went. Hope your return journey is safe as well. I meant to ask you—are you into hiking or camping at all? The outdoors in general or are you more of a city type of gal?_

_Mike_

I smiled, he was really polite and quite nice.

_Mike_

_Everything was good and I'm home safely now. As for being a city gal…I suppose I am. I do like hiking but maybe not so much the camping because the wilderness overnight…no shower? Well, I'm willing to give anything a try once._

_Bella_

I sent the message before clicking on the one from Tyler. He wasn't someone I recognized having talked to before. He wasn't bad looking. Quite tan, with brown hair and brown eyes and a charming smile from what I could tell.

_Tyler_

_I know, the picture my friend had up was slightly indecent so I took it down, sorry. I'll be more of a mystery to you now, though. I'm 24, and work as a marketing consultant—I enjoy it. You play in a minor league baseball team? That sounds fun, I didn't even know we had one in Washington. Good luck to you with your next game then…if it's even in season. I'm horrible with sports, sorry. :)_

_Bella_

"I'm going to bed," Alice announced and I heard the television turn off. "Early day at work tomorrow, and we're carpooling, don't forget."

I nodded, shutting down the computer as I stood from the chair. "I remember, don't go unplugging my alarm clock and everything will be gravy, love."

She giggled before starting up the stairs to our rooms and I followed her, lightly tapping at the bottom of her feet as she walked. "I won't. You get some rest so you're alert at work and can kick ass on the venture we start tomorrow."

I stifled a yawn, "Definitely," I murmured before flicking the light on in my room. We both said goodnight at the same time before shutting our bedroom doors.

* * *

_**Monday, May 19**__**th**_

"Nice to see you're on time today," Tanya said just as I opened the door to my office.

I gave her a sickeningly sweet smile before walking into the office, shutting the door after me. I put my purse in one of my filing cabinets, shutting it. I took a few deep breaths before there was a knock on my door. I prayed that it wasn't Tanya.

It wasn't.

"Good morning, Miss Swan," the melodic voice called.

My eyes fluttered up to meet his, and I was unable to keep myself from smiling then.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen. How are you?" I asked, politely. The bad mood from Tanya washed away almost immediately.

"I can't really complain—though I didn't have time for the coffee shop this morning," he said, grinning as he stepped into the office. "Hopefully you were able to snag someone else's table, though."

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks at the mention of our abrupt meeting—a meeting I hadn't really expected him to remember at all. "I'm sorry about that. I mean, thank you for offering to share he table and all…but, wow. It's a small world…" I trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Indeed," he replied, the corner of his mouth lifting up to form an adorably crooked grin. "I'm supposed to bring you these papers, right?"

I nodded my head, grabbing the papers from his hand to look them over. It was the contract and a list of things he wanted done from us. "You read through all of it?"

"Of course, the contract is very self-explanatory and pretty straight forward," he said, putting one hand in his pocket as the other toyed with his tie.

"We're in this more for your benefit than ours, truthfully," I told him, going to my filing cabinet, taking out a new folder. I wrote his name on a piece of paper, sliding it into the tab. I signed the bottom of the contract as I was supposed to, before looking at the list of things he wanted done.

"Typically. The more it benefits me, the more you benefit from it as well." The grin on his face was a teasing one.

"Yeah, but we're not supposed to mention that part," I countered, smiling softly before putting the papers into the file. "Did you want to discuss the layout for where the billboards will go? The designs for the cards?"

"Actually, I'm supposed to go with Miss Brandon to a few of my dealerships so she can take pictures," he said, the hand that had been touching his tie went up to nestle itself in his windswept, bronze colored hair.

"Keep your eyes on all Porsche's you keep in stock—it's just a fair warning." I said.

"She told me she likes the 911, I might let her test drive it."

I could only shake my head. "She might run off, even with you in it."

He shrugged his shoulders, "We'll just see what happens then, and if we're not back in three hours you know something went wrong."

I chuckled softly. "Okay, I'll alert the media if I don't hear from you by noon."

"Sounds good. I'll see you when we return, to talk about mapping the billboards and whatever else you said—I'm new at this," he admitted.

"That's fine, I'm here to help you with whatever you need help with Mr. Cullen," I told him as he walked towards the door.

Alice was on the other side with a pair of sunglasses on, her teeth barred as she grinned.

He stepped out of the office and looked at Alice who nodded her head, "Let's go then," he beamed.

He walked in front of her, waving back at me before taking off towards the elevator.

Alice followed, turning around to look at me and give me a thumbs up, "I get to drive a Porsche," she sang twice before turning again—going into the elevator with him.

I laughed at her antics before walking back into my office. I opened a new document on the computer, preparing to type up everything we would need for Mr. Cullen's business plan. At the thought of him, his grin popped up in my head. My stomach fluttered as my thoughts roamed to his delicately beautiful features.

I furrowed my brow—I couldn't think of him like that. He was a client.

A very handsome, attractive client.

There was nothing wrong with wishful thinking, was there?

I sighed, getting back to work on the document. There was no time for school girl crush on a man in my place of work. Definitely _not_ professional. Last thing I needed was Tanya hissing at me over the wide grins and long-lasting glances, though I felt I couldn't help doing either.

A crush? Alice would be thrilled.

* * *

Ta-da. Love it? Hate it? Now you can't live without it? I'm nearly done with chapter _six_. And as far as I've planned, the story will have twelve chapters, thirteen if you include the epilogue. Chapters have steadily been growing longer, this one is fourteen pages! Do you hate that Jacob appears? Let me assure you he will not be an asshole in this story. I don't like him all that much, but he is kind of an adorable character that I would snuggle up next to if I were cold. I'd like to ask if you all could _vote_ on something, well after I've been given enough ideas. I need ideas on the name of Edward's dealership. **Send me your ideas somewhere in your comment, I'll narrow down selections (even silly ones), and place a vote. The Winner will get a very special preview of something to come down the road. **I'm hoping to reach 100+ with this chapter, ha ha. Also, **reviewers** will be given the usually **snippet** for chapter five, in which E/B get closer, but I'm totally excited to post chapter six. Some nice Alice/Jasper, if you like that kind of thing! Anyways, review my loves and let me know what your pretty little heads are thinking!

- Chams.


	5. Of McLaren's and First Dates

**Disclaimer: **Alright kids, this is getting old. You know who Stephenie Meyer is, right? Yeah…me neither

**Author's Note:** Firstly, I've had some computer issues. They have been very frustrating as of late. I somehow managed to get a virus on the laptop which makes the internet very slow and pop ups like a motherf'er. So I've given up on it until it gets fixed for the most part. Thankfully I have a computer in my room to continue typing on (I'm working on chapter eight as of now), and I use the computer at my friends house for checking emails. So, a lot of you got review reply's a little late and I apologize. Hopefully it gets fixed very soon! As always, my thanks to **reetinkerbell** for being so amazing and going out of her way to help me. As well as **Jaciira** for sticking with me throughout computer problems and all. She's very patient. Happy Readings!

Misadventures in Online Dating

**Chapter** **Five**: Of McLaren's and First Dates

_**Friday, May 16**__**th**__** (E)**_

As I drove to work Friday morning I dialed the number to the marketing office that I had saved in my phone. It rang a few times before the receptionist answered.

"Hello, this is Edward Cullen, I'm calling about making an appointment," I said, holding the iPhone to my ear as I drove with one hand. It was a difficult task to master—this type of multi-tasking. Driving, talking on the phone _and_ switching gears—which required hand and feet movement. If only I had three hands.

"Of course, Tanya said you would be calling today," she replied politely, and I could lightly hear her typing on keys in the background. "What time would you like to come see us again?"

"Monday morning, around eight-thirty if that's all right," I said, moving the phone to my left hand as I downshifted with my right. My eyes were trained on the road, glancing in my rear-view and side mirrors occasionally; there was a steady beeping on the police tracker which told me I was in the clear for driving this way.

"Let me check," she said, and was silent for a brief moment. "Yes, that's fine. You're the biggest venture we're working on at the moment so your entire team will be dedicated to working for you. Feel special, Mr. Cullen," she joked playfully.

"I feel very important, thank you. I will see you all Monday morning."

"Great, see you then—and bring the contract with you, Isabella will go over them with you."

"Will do, goodbye," I said before ending the call and tossing the phone into my empty passenger seat.

I hated phone calls. They were awkward and strange and I honestly never really knew what to say in them. I preferred face to face meetings.

I pulled into the lot of my dealership, parking in my designated area before grabbing my things out of the car and getting out. I shut the door and set the alarm, whistling to myself as I walked into the building and into my office.

Once there, I set everything down, sliding my phone into my pocket before leaving again, locking the door after me. I went out to the main floor, there were a few customers in, my employees attending to them. I busied myself for the next few hours, checking in on cars, dealing with what shipments would come in next. Around noon I got a call on my cell phone.

I took out the dreaded iPhone, Emmett had talked me into getting, and looked at the number. It was unfamiliar but I answered it anyways, "Hello?"

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Tanya?" I asked.

"Yes, it's me. I had a question to ask you…" she trailed off and I waited for it.

"…yes…?"

"I was thinking next Monday when you come back, you would take Alice to your dealership and have her photograph some of the cars. She's good with photography, too. Anything graphic oriented, really." She said, appearing to go off on a small tangent.

"Aren't I supposed to talk with Isabella about…well, everything?"

She seemed a little annoyed at my mentioning her, "Yes, but she has a few things to catch up on—since she's been late recently—and"

I was outside now, looking out at the rows of cars parked on the lot. I stood back near the building, more in the shade as we spoke. I glanced around at the interested buyers, my eyes falling upon a very familiar man. I smiled immediately, waving him over.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get together later tonight, perhaps? To maybe talk about anything you'll have questions over…over dinner? I know this really good Italian place…"

She rambled on, and I was only half listening as my father walked up to me. He remained quiet, realizing I was on the phone but my mind was jumbled.

"Yes, yes, that's fine. I will call you to talk about it later. Thank you for calling, Tanya. Goodbye," I said the last bit quite formally before ending the call. I slid the phone back into my pocket.

"Business?" Carlisle asked.

"Hardly," I replied, grinning at him. "You came to see the car?"

I was excited, you could say, to have him here. To show him the things I've been working on, the things I've accomplished since he finished helping me out with the business.

"Yes, and to talk to you about last night—and your mother…" he trailed off.

I shrugged my shoulders, leading him in the direction of the Mercedes he wanted to take a look at. He already had one of his very own, but he liked having his toys just about as much as I did. "She was just being herself…Emmett got her all riled up about having a daughter-in-law," I told him.

"I know, I know…she wants you to find someone that makes you happy, son—and so do I." He looked at me, the sun shining down on his blonde hair gave it a very platinum look. Many people wouldn't think he was my father, for the fact that he looked so young and our traits weren't at all too similar. I took more after my mother, as did Emmett. He is only forty-six, but could pass for his late twenties.

We have the same nose, and thin, pink lips. I inherited his height, and his tall and somewhat lanky build but other than that not too much. Our personalities, however, are almost exactly the same. We are both very calm and laid-back. Though, my father was a lot better at maintaining his cool in difficult situations, unlike myself.

"I'm fine. She's already got me on that whole internet dating gig, so I'm pleasing her a little, at least." I told him, holding the door to the building open for him, following after. We walked for a moment in silence until we stopped at the car.

He smiled then taking in the sight of the Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. "This is it then, huh?" he asked, looking away from the car and at me.

"It is, and it's the last one we have in stock—not to mention they've stopped production on it so you'll have to think fast if you want it," I said, pulling one of my best salesman moves.

He laughed, moving closer to the car to look in at the opened suicide doors. "And what's the top speed on this beauty?"

The car was blocked off by velvet ropes which I unhooked, allowing him inside for a closer look. "224 mph, or 360 km/h, whichever you prefer," I told him with a smile.

"Ah. Tomato, tomato," he said, pronouncing the word differently.

"Zero to sixty in three point one seconds, too."

"Have you given it a test drive?"

"No, it's not of my particular interest," I said.

"I thought fast _was_ your interest," he teased.

"Typically, but I'd much rather give the McLaren F1 a test drive."

"Really? It's about point one seconds slower than the SLR," he said, to which I shrugged.

"The three seats, with the driver sitting in the middle. Perfect balance…I'd like to give one a test drive someday."

"Well, let me know if you do that," he mockingly teased, "I'd like you to keep this on hold for a week or so if you can—I have to talk it over with Esme." He looked at the car, then back at me again. "You sure you're okay about what happened?"

I shrugged again. "You say that like it was a life changing event. I can't do much other than say I'll try to get out more…or something."

"Good, good. Well I have to be at the hospital in a few hours, so I'll talk to you later, but give your mother a call soon," he said, placing an arm around my shoulder in a sideways hug.

"I will," I promised, walking him towards the doors again.

"Oh, and this is kind of early—but you _do_ realize that you will be the Best Man at his wedding? Which means you'll be in charge of the bachelor party?"

I hadn't actually realized that.

"Yes," I said, though I sounded quite unsure. I was usually able to keep control of my voice but my family always saw right through it. "Can't I give the job to one of his more crazy party friends?"

"You could, but I'm sure he'd appreciate it a lot more if you did it for him."

"You're probably right…" I trailed off, pushing the door open for him.

"Just think about it, and try not to give everything away. If you need anything, just call," he said before stepping out the door. He waved once before turning around and heading in the direction of his car.

I sighed, letting the door close as I walked back to my office. A bachelor party? As far as I knew it consisted of music, alcohol, and strippers. The latter was definitely not an interest of mine but I probably couldn't say the same for Emmett and his friends.

* * *

At home, I kicked off my shoes, loosened my tie and lay back on the sofa. Grizzly came over, looking at me impatiently. I grumbled before getting up to open the door and let him out into the backyard. I then went back to the sofa, resting my head on the arm of it and letting my eyes flutter shut. The day seemed to go by in a big blur after meeting with my father and for some reason I felt more exhausted than ever.

I lay in the silence before the buzzing of my phone caused me to focus on it rather than the back of my eyelids. It was the same number from earlier, which I'd failed to save into my contacts.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Hello…are you busy?"

"No, just a little tired, why?"

Was there a reason she was calling me this late? Hardly professional, which she truly claimed to be.

"You said you would call later to talk about meeting up, and you hadn't and it's already seven-thirty…" she trailed off.

I thought back to our earlier conversation, trying to focus hard on what it was she had said. I really hadn't been paying too much attention and I cursed myself for it now. Was I just supposed to tell her no? To leave me alone and let me get some sleep? That would be rude, and I didn't want to come off as rude—she just seemed to catch me at bad times.

"You don't have to if you're busy or something…it was a short notice and all. It's just…I got ready and everything," she told me, her voice sounding soft and sweet, sincere almost.

"No, it's fine. You said something about an Italian restaurant, right? Where is it—I can meet you there." I told her, sitting up on the couch in search of my shoes again.

I would hate to let her down or to have this turn into something bad. I could just go on the date, come home in a few hours and sleep the entire day tomorrow. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, either. I was probably too caring when it came to women, but hopefully that would pay off later.

She proceeded to give me directions to the restaurant and I told her I'd meet her there in twenty minutes. I called for Grizzly to come back into the house, locking the door before finding my keys again, walking out and back to my car.

As promised, I was there twenty minutes later, walking to the table Tanya was already seated at, sipping on a glass of wine. She smiled when she saw me, motioning for me to join her in the booth. "I'm glad you could make it, truly."

"It's not a problem, I was a little wiped out from work to be honest."

She nodded her head, "Are you thirsty? What would you like to drink?"

There was already water on the table. Wine would only make me more tired, as would just a little alcohol. "Something with caffeine works fine," I said, not having a menu in my hand.

Tonya waved over a waitress and requested a soda for me, which I didn't argue over. I would take whatever I was given tonight.

"I hope you like pasta," she beamed, sliding me a menu as she looked over one herself. "I will probably just end up getting chicken fettuccini," she announced.

My eyes roamed over the food choices. I loved pasta, really, though nothing sounded too appetizing. "I'll have the same," I told her and her smile broadened.

"It's really good, you'll like it," she told me, picking up her glass, taking another sip. "This is good, too. Everything here is good—it's why I love it so much."

"Are you Italian, at all?"

"A little, on my mother's side but we're from Alaska," she explained. "My parents originally hail from Slovakia."

"Alaska?" I repeated, I hadn't ever met anyone that lived there before.

She nodded, "Denali, to be exact. I know, I know, but at least it's not the Yukon. Alaska isn't as unpopulated as everyone makes it out to be."

"Figures, so you're accustom to cold weather then?"

"I'd say so, it takes a lot for me to have to wear a sweater in Seattle," she laughed, tossing a strand of strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked, just trying to make conversation. I would prefer mindless drabble to an awkward silence any day.

"I have two older sisters," she told me. "They taught me everything I know," she added slyly. As she smiled her blue eyes lit up with excitement.

I cleared my throat, picking up the drink as soon as the waitress set it down.

"Are you ready to order or did you want a few more minutes?"

"We can order now," Tanya said, smiling at the waitress. "We'll have two orders of the chicken fettuccini, and if you could bring some of those bread rolls out now, please."

"Of course, the food should be ready for you in about fifteen minutes," she said, picking up our menus before leaving the table.

Tanya focused in on me, picking up with the conversation as if there was never any interruption, "Irina and Katrina—Kate lives here to but Irina is still in Denali with our cousin, Carmen, and her husband," she explained. She was silent after that, biting on her bottom lip as she looked up at me. "Sorry, I've been going on and on…do you have siblings? You mentioned a brother, right?"

I nodded, "Yes it's just us two…his name is Emmett and he's very into music," I told her, for a lack of anything better to sum him up. "Ah, and he's also very recently engaged."

"Engaged?" she repeated, "That's great, you'll have to tell him I said congrats. Do you like the girl? Do you find her suitable enough for your brother?"

"Yeah, in a way…they're perfect for each other. Bronze and Beauty," I said nonchalantly.

The waitress came back and placed a basket with bread rolls in between us. Tanya grabbed one and a stick of butter, lathering it onto the bread before taking a bite. I reached for one after, taking up butter as well but I took my time spreading it over the area I would first bite.

"I'm happy for him, really. I just never expected he would settle down, now my mother is on my back about me getting married, too," I told her, for some reason.

I bit the area of the bread where I just put butter, then began placing more on the area I would bite next. It was a rather odd process I had for eating dinner rolls, something I'd picked up from my father.

We continued talking, some more about our families and then work. The discussion of anything business related was very brief, however. Tanya eventually started to become a little more forward after finishing her first glass of wine and ordering a second. Her hand came across the table to rest on mine when she asked if I'd like one too, I accepted.

The taste was bitter but the drink went down, burning a lot less than alcohol and I liked it for that reason alone. We talked idly through the main meal, though I was becoming more aware of everything she did. Her feet were out of her shoes and one was pressed against my shin, lightly rubbing up and down it.

I eyed her, carefully, though the expression on her face read as if she had no idea what she was doing. She sipped at her wine steadily and I matched her in drinking it from time to time. I knew she wouldn't continue with her foot rub if I told her of the particular dislike I had for feet. I don't know what it is, I just really didn't like them.

We finished dinner and sat, still talking for a while. The waitress asked if we'd like dessert but we both decided against it. She returned with the check a moment later and when I reached out for it, my hand collided with Tanya's.

Tanya smiled up at me, curling her hand under mine to hold it gently. I looked at our joined hands for a moment, then up to her, and at the check. "I invited you, it's only right that I pay," she said.

I shook my head, using my other hand to slide the check from beneath our joined hands, "I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let you do that. Never dinner, maybe a breakfast or something but dinner is always on the man," I told her, cheekily. Had I really only had one glass of wine? I took out a hundred dollar bill from my wallet, and slid it into the folder, advising the waitress to keep the change; to which she thanked me and grinned.

"Are you ready to go then?"

"Yes, and thank you for dinner, I appreciate it," she smiled politely

"It's not a problem," I assured her.

She reached to grab her purse and I stood from the table, taking it as my chance for shove both of my hands in my pocket. She stood from the table, noticing where my hands were and frowned slightly. She straightened out her clothing as we walked to the exit.

"Where did you park?" I asked once we were in the parking lot.

"Over there," she pointed towards the area near the sidewalk. I immediately began to walk with her in the direction, pulling my tie loose once again. We stopped at her car and she turned to face me, "I had a really nice time tonight, Edward…thanks again."

"I had a good time, too." I said, simply.

"Are you going to do anything right now?" She asked.

I thought about it before shaking my head. "No, not really."

"Would you want to come over to my place?"

* * *

_**Monday, May 19**__**th**_

"How was your weekend, Mr. Cullen?"

"Edward, please," I corrected the dark-haired pixie sitting in my passenger seat.

"Right. How was you weekend, _Edward_," she corrected with a teasing grin.

"It was okay, to tell you the truth. Nothing special," I fabricated, smoothly. "Yours?"

"I went back home for a visit," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Nothing special, either."

"Hmmm," I hummed as we parked at the dealership.

Before she was out of the car her camera strap was around her neck, the lens cover popped off and she looked at me, "What do you want me to take pictures of?"

"I had them line up a variety of vehicles we carry towards the right of the lot, it's roped off." I told her.

She started off in the direction I pointed and I walked next to her, feeling like a giant. She couldn't have been more than five feet tall.

"Do you have pictures for your business card?" she asked as we walked.

"No…I'm not sure if I want a picture on there—I always feel ridiculous taking pictures," I admitted.

She began to fumble around with her camera, probably adjusting it to a setting that would allow for a decent photo shoot outdoors. The sun was shining, but it was a little cloudy out.

"It still works without pictures on most layouts. You seem photogenic though," she commented as we came to a stop. She brought her camera up to her eye, focusing on a car before clicking away. "I'm going to get a few level shots, some of certain cars and then…do you have a place up a little high? Maybe I could photograph the lot of them."

"The roof of the building, probably," I suggested.

After all the pictures were taken, she looked at me—smiling silently. "So that's it then…" she trailed off, placing the lens back over the camera.

"Yeah that's it…"I trailed off, grinning down at her, already knowing what she wanted.

"Mr. Cullen…"

"Edward, please."

"Edward, don't make me beg. I know it's probably not allowed but is their any way that I could at least _touch_ it?"

I chuckled softly, "Yes, I saw your fingers twitching when you took a picture of it." We went back to where the Porsche 911 was parked. I reached into my pocket, pulling out the key for it. "I had a feeling you would ask." I jiggled the keys before tossing them at her.

She caught it with very fast reflexes and was on the other side of the car, opening the door within the blink of an eye. We got into the car and strapped ourselves in. She put the keys in and started the car, her hands gripping the steering wheel. She didn't even try to hide her smile. She looked at me, letting out a small squee. "I will never be able to thank you enough for this," she said before pressing her foot down on the acceleration.

We took off and out of the parking lot, her eyes trained on the road and her smile still intact. I directed her towards a vacant area with a sort of straight strip of road, telling her to do her worst on it. "Are you sure? You can't be serious?"

"I trust you, Alice," I told her, turning on the radio, putting the volume up a little. "Isabella did mention that if we weren't back by a certain time she'd alert the media."

"The lovely _Isabella_, always trying to keep me from taking over the world," she joked, loosening her grip on the steering wheel a bit as we stayed in the spot, idle.

"If she's looking out for my safety I don't mind all that much," I teased, watching as her face straightening up and she looked at her hands on the wheel.

"How far can I push this?" She asked, pointing towards speedometer.

"As far as you feel safe," I felt confident we wouldn't crash. She was a good driver; I could tell that much from the second we got in the car.

"You're honestly too good to be true, Edward," she said, turning around at the dead end of the long strip of road. She left the car idle for a moment before revving up the engine. "I love the feel of that jerking back before it takes off full speed," she mentioned, watching the road.

"It's clear—and it will be clear for a while," I told her. "It's supposed to be a closed road but I come out here for a little fun some days."

"Well play something I can at least drive to," apparently she wasn't too much of a fan of my classical station. "This is more of a Monday night relaxation song, I want something upbeat."

I browsed through the radio stations until she told me to stop. "Linkin Park?"

She nodded. "It gets you hyped up for anything," she grinned, turning the knob so the music was blasting throughout the small car.

Her head bounced up and down to the beat of their song _Papercut _as she slammed her foot down on the acceleration. She easily switched gears, getting the car to move faster. As soon as the car allowed she was nearing eighty mph. Her eyes were concentrated, her head still nodding to the music. As we neared the end of the road I braced myself, but she handled it smoothly. The car spun around, the tires screeched and we came to face the direction we'd just been driving.

She let out a scream, pounding on the steering wheel. I laughed at her antics as she appeared to be calming herself down. She took deep breaths, looking at me as she shook her head. "Flippin' amazing," she said, "And don't tell Tanya I swore in your presence."

I grinned as she started driving again, taking the turn down the road back to the dealership. "You could have another go if you want."

"It's too much of a tease," she declined.

We were back at the dealership in no time. She parked the car in the same spot and we both got out—she lingered a while longer. She was sure to lock the car and hand me back the keys as we walked to my own vehicle.

"Thank you so much, Edward. Really, it might not seem like much to you because you're around cars all day but…that thing is amazing," she said, throwing her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the Porsche.

"You'll be able to get it someday, I'm sure—just keep your eye on the prize," I said as we got back into my car and started on our way back to her office building.

"So, to be a little more professional," she said, changing the subject with a small smile on her face, "I'm going to start working on graphics for the billboards, for ads, anything you'll need—which I'll talk to Isabella about, later—and I'll let you know when it's finished, when I need your approval."

"Sounds good."

I was still a little clueless on how the process worked, I would just walk where they guided me.

Once we were back on their floor, Alice took off into her office, telling me to go into Isabella's. I nodded and she thanked me once more, grinning brightly before shutting her door. As I knocked on the door next to hers, Tanya came strutting towards me.

I smiled, politely, "Hello, Tanya."

"Edward," she said, curtly, "I tried calling you again…"

"Did you?" I asked. I knew she had, and I purposefully hadn't answered.

She nodded, "I had a very nice time Friday night, and I was wondering if you wanted to get together again some time?"

I looked towards the door and through the open blinds. Isabella had started to come open the door but stopped when she saw Tanya come near. I wanted her to just open the door and allow me inside but she'd halted at the side of her desk, slowly moving back into her chair.

"Tanya," I paused, unsure of how to say it. Not to mention a few people in the office were alert, listening and waiting. "Couldn't we talk about this another time? At another place?"

She furrowed her brow, "That's a no, then?"

Our eyes locked, neither of our glances faltering as I nodded my head. "I had a nice night, too, it's just…I don't know, it's not _right_."

"Professional-wise?"

"Anything-wise," I told her. There was a regretful look in her eyes. "I don't want this to affect any work ethics, though."

"It won't, don't worry about it Mr. Cullen. Isabella is waiting for you," she reached out and turned the door knob, pushing it open so that I could walk in. She turned on her heel before I could get another word in. The workers nearby pretended they were working as she stalked off in the direction of her office, red in the face.

There wasn't anything I could do about it all, really. I walked into Isabella's office, shutting the door after me.

"That was…interesting," she said, looking up from the papers scattered across her desk.

"You heard?"

"I think everyone did."

"Ah, just what I needed. I'll just let you know it wasn't what it seemed…"

"You don't need to explain anything to me," she shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just your marketing consultant." Though there appeared to be an underlying tone in her voice that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"It wasn't professional at all…"

"It doesn't matter, Mr. Cullen. Honestly, your business is your own."

"Call me Edward, please," I offered, with a small smile.

She seemed to hesitate before returning the smile, "All right then Edward, let's get to work—shall we? All public affairs aside," she teased.

I chuckled softly, sitting in the chair in front of her desk.

"Firstly, with the billboard—the amount of space is limited. You can't fit as much on their as you could in a print ad. You're going to want something short and catchy," she looked at me, waiting for an interjection. "Nothing?"

I shook my head, sheepishly.

"We'll think of something," she said, jotting something down on a post it and setting it aside. "The next thing works perfect for you as people that view billboards usually own vehicles and are more affluent and mobile. Thus, billboards are targeted towards middle to upper income demographics. Which is what you want—dealing with the cars you've got."

I nodded, at a lack of words. I was intrigued, just listening to her speak. I figured she could have been talking about ant farms and I still would have listened, intently.

"Billboard is a good choice, I might add. You could go with a newspaper or what have you—but that is only good for a day. A billboard works for you, twenty-four/seven, as long as you have the space. It will save you more money in the long run." She explained. "Are you still with me? You haven't said a word…"

"I'm just listening," I told her, softly. "I read through the papers, AOSTC, right?"

"Analysis, Objectives, Strategies, Tactics, and Controls—yes. That's the method we use. Good, so you've read up on things?"

"Mostly all of it," I said.

"So all I need to do is ask for the check and we're done here?" She said, a teasing smile on her deep-pink colored lips. They were glossy too, and I caught myself staring at them.

"Not quite," I countered, reaching into my pocket to pull out my check book. I pulled the pen out of my front pocket, filling out the check with the correct numbers Tanya had earlier told me. "That's a hefty sum," I noted, clicking the back of the pen. I ripped the check out of the book and handed it to her.

"That wasn't necessary today," she said, her cheeks tinted with red now. "I was joking—my attempts at being humorous are always shot to hell," she laughed.

She had a pretty laugh, I noted.

"I'm ready to pay it, and I understand the majority of it is refundable if I'm not satisfied with the work. I'm sure I will be though, so take it." I sat it down on the desk, sliding it towards her.

"You're actually supposed to take it to Tanya," she looked up from the check, her eyes locking with mine. Her warm brown eyes were toying with me as she spoke, smiling.

"Isabella Swan. This isn't the impression I got from you at the coffee shop," I teased.

"Again with the damn coffee shop," she shook her head, taking the check and placing it in one of the drawers on her side of the desk. "I don't know…I was running late," she added the last bit in a low tone.

"That seems to be a habit of yours."

She groaned.

"That too."

I grinned, genuinely. I couldn't even hold back the chuckle watching her behavior as she went to her computer, clicking the mouse and punching at the keys.

"I am teasing you, Miss Swan."

"I figured," she said, pausing as she looked at the screen. "This computer is stupid…"

"I hate technology, in general," I commented. "What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know, I'm just going to restart it. I was trying to put another appointment in for you but it went all haywire."

"My technological advances don't exceed the iPhone my brother persuaded me into getting," I admitted, feeling the rounded, rectangular device in my pocket. "I can come back on Thursday, most likely."

"Alright, I'll schedule you for sometime in the morning again?"

"Afternoon, actually…anytime that Tanya isn't around would be preferable," I joked.

"You're easily becoming like the workers here. She's a succubus."

"You should have warned me."

"I didn't know you would go on a date wit her," she said.

"Ah, neither did I. It was completely unintentional. Anyways—you have the check, the contract, and all that jazz. So I'll see you Thursday then?"

"Definitely," she nodded, pressing the button to restart her computer.

I stood from the chair and smiled down at her. This didn't feel like a meeting at all, more of a gathering to just talk. Something I didn't experience often. "I will see you on Thursday."

"Goodbye Edward," she said, sweetly, waving before I turned around and left her office, shutting the door softly after me.

I left the office, making my way down to the parking garage. It was a fast walk, I didn't want to hear any whispers about anything from people in the room. As soon as I was at my car, my phone started to buzz. I couldn't catch a break.

I pulled the phone from my pocket and answered it, opening the car door at the same time. "Hey Emmett," I said.

"Eduardo. So, dad told you about the whole bachelor party thing, right?"

"Yeah—I have no idea what to do, to be honest with you."

"I figured. Jasper is going to help you, we got him to sign a multi-million dollar deal with us and he wants to repay me in some way. You two will be in charge of the planning."

I sat in my car, placing the key in the engine but I didn't turn it on just yet. "We'll take care of it."

"You can go ahead and do the whole stripper thing, too," he attempted to add nonchalantly.

I laughed, "You're marrying Jasper's sister…what the hell is wrong with you?"

"No, no, they're not for me. For the other guys, hell maybe even for you and Jasper. You can't have a dull party for me bro, make me proud!"

"I'll try my best Emmett," I told him, starting up the car. "Text me Jasper's number when you get a chance and I'll talk to you a little later, alright?"

"Sure thing, bro. Peace," he said before hanging up.

I had to really get into planning this thing. I was piling a lot onto my plate and hopefully I'd be able to take it all down.

* * *

So, there is some Tanya. And some Alice and her lovely Porsche. And, of course, Bella and Edward action. No worries, more internet conversations coming up in the next chapters—where things start to get a little more intense. Ah, I'm excited to post them. Now, since my laptop does have a virus and I can only access the internet at a friends house, it may take a day or so for me to get back to your reviews. I _will_ get back to them, with a snippet as usual. Also the **poll **is up, for the name of Edward's dealership. So vote on that, and the winner will get a special treat. BTW, what do you all think of the preview on the Penelope DVD? dies Ha ha, well review and let me know how you liked the chapter and what you'd like to see for the future!


	6. Of Fig Newton's and Jasper Hale

**Disclaimer: **Alright kids, this is getting old. You know who Stephenie Meyer is, right? Yeah…me neither

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all my reviewers! As I said with my internet situation, it's still bad—sorry to the most recent people to review that did not receive snippets. I decided to focus on getting the chapter out rather than replying. I'm taking advantage of the good internet while I can! Thank you to **ReadingRobyn** and **Reetinkerbell** for their help with the chapters. Stupendous, ladies!

Misadventures in Online Dating

_Chapter Six_: Of Fig Newton's and Jasper Hale

_**Thursday, May 22**__**nd**__** (B)**_

Alice and I wound up taking off from work early; Edward was gone for a week on a last minute business expenditure. We weren't complaining though, as it meant less work and a shorter work day. We stopped by the grocery store on the way home, grabbing a few items we needed for the house along with food. At home, Alice immediately began putting our purchases away while I snuck off to go on the computer.

I logged into match dot com, beaming when I saw I had a new message from Mike. We spent quite a lot of time talking on the computer, recently. I talked to other people, I'll admit though he was kind of entertaining. As was Mr. Vanquish. It had been a few days since I talked to him—internet problems. I clicked on the message from Mike:

_Bella,_

_I really enjoyed talking with you for so long last night. I hope you're finding yourself a lot more comfortable talking to me, and with the whole "online dating" thing. I would like to restate my offer to meet. Anywhere public, if that's what you would prefer. I don't mind, at all. I would just like to finally meet you in person. Please, seriously consider it._

_Mike_

Alice was always offering to accompany me on a date, but it had only been two weeks, give or take since this whole thing started. Was that enough time? How much time was supposed to go by before it was okay to go on a date? I suppose when you feel comfortable doing it…Not to mention that if I just continued waiting for someone in real life, it may never happen.

_Mike,_

_I would like to take you up on that offer, how about on Saturday? Coffee could be good, or drinks somewhere. You can pick the place and I'll meet you there at the designated time. I'm really looking forward to this, actually._

_Bella_

After sending the message I went to the IM, wondering of Mr. Vanquish had signed in yet.

He hadn't.

It was an odd experience to go through, developing feelings over the internet, through computers. Something I had never gone through before, thus I couldn't quite put a finger on what sparked my interest in these individuals—what made me want to see their names online, to click on it and send a message as soon as they signed in.

I received an instant message at that moment, feeling something flutter within me at the prospect of it being Mr. Vanquish.

It wasn't.

**FigNewton: **Hey, Bella!

I laughed, what an original choice of a username.

**FigNewton: **I'm really glad you accepted my offer. I know this place; it's sort of like a jazz club but a little more upbeat. I'm not really sure what you would call it…  
**Viva La Vida: **Well, I do like music.  
**FigNewton: **I think you will enjoy this, really. I might just jump out of my chair with excitement.  
**Viva La Vida: **I don't have enough energy to jump anywhere right now, ha ha. Work was horrendous.  
**FigNewton: **Really, what happened?  
**Viva La Vida: **My boss is an evil succubus from hell.  
**FigNewton: **That bad?  
**Viva La Vida: **Worse. She looks for the smallest things to yell at me about…I don't know, she's very petty about a lot of things. I've given up on her having any redeeming qualities in her personality. She is just pure evil.  
**FigNewton: **That does sound awful. I think it's best to forget about any work oriented stress when you're not there. It makes your life easier, less stressful.  
**Viva La Vida:** I think that may be impossible for me. Work tends to rule my life sometimes.  
**Viva La Vida: **Enough about my depressing work life. What is this place called and where is it located?  
**FigNewton: **It's called the Rainforest Café. Located on Blue Diamond and Fort Apache, it's a quaint place but I don't think you'll miss it.  
**Viva La Vida: **I will definitely look for it, and I am looking forward to meeting you, Michael.  
**FigNewton: **Good. Say—since you don't have a picture up, how will I know who you are?  
**Viva La Vida: **Good question…

I hadn't thought about that. I didn't want to have to wear an obnoxiously bright shirt or anything to attract his attention. "Alice?" I called, and she was at my side within seconds, two plates in her hand. She sat both of them down at the computer desk, her eyes browsing over the conversation I was having. She grinned, pushing me to the side a little to have better access to the keyboard.

**Viva La Vida: **I'll find you.

Alice was smooth, real smooth. It was like something out of a movie. She picked up the plates again, "Come join me for our extravagant pizza dinner," she joked, twirling around in a dainty ballet movement.

I was hungry, and couldn't say no to that. "Just give me a second," I said, typing on the computer at the same time.

**Viva La Vida: **Send me an email with your cell phone number so I can call if anything happens. I'm going to have dinner with my roommate now though, so I'll talk to you soon!  
**FigNewton: **Will do. _See_ you soon. Bye, Bella.

I logged off and shut down the computer before going to join Alice in the living room. I picked up a slice of pizza from my plate, biting into the wonder that was pepperoni pizza.

"So, Mike, right?" I nodded, "…do you think you might like him?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "He seems really sweet, but I'm still a little unsure about all of this."

"Don't be, I'm coming with you, remember? I won't let you out of my sight," she winked, starting in on her second slice. "Can't wait to see what Satturday night has in store for us."

"If only I could find a man in real life, none of this internet nonsense would be needed," I grumbled.

"You can, this way just narrows them down for you—sort of."

"It narrows down the possibility that they're crazy, stalkers, or just perverts," I elaborated, twisting the lid off my bottle of water before taking a drink.

"You won't have anything to worry about. Trust me, love."

I sighed in defeat. I already accepted the date, and I'm sure Mike and Alice would both hold me to it.

* * *

_**Saturday, May 24**__**th**_

Nervous didn't even begin to describe my feelings for the evening. I rarely went on dates as it was, and now to venture out onto one with a man I met on the internet was something I never imagined. Thankfully Alice would never let me go alone. This was both good and bad. Good because I felt a lot safer—bad because Alice could take a really long time to get ready. I'd been finished for at least half an hour. She wasn't even the one with the date, and as I waited I just had more time to become nervous.

I sighed, getting up from the couch to walk to the bottom of the stairs, "Alice?" I called out.

"I'll be down in five minutes Bella, you can even time me. Make sure you haven't smudged your lipstick—you tend to do that a lot," she said.

I rolled my eyes but went into the bathroom downstairs, flipping on the light as I stared into the mirror. Alice could really work wonders.

The predominantly white top was dressy, in a way, and something that I wasn't used to. Two wide black straps held it up, and the shoulders hung off down to my arms. It was tight around the midsection but somewhat loose everywhere else. I liked the metallic, black flowers on it. One large one placed towards the right of my stomach and the other was, awkwardly enough, around the right armpit. It went down to my mid-thighs and with it I wore my favorite pair of dark blue jeans. I would have preferred wearing flats but she coaxed me into a pair of very small heels—a pair that I could actually manage. They couldn't have been more than an inch.

My eyes trailed up to my face, my hair pulled back into a ponytail. My bangs and hairs on the side were down to help frame my heart-shaped face. The make-up Alice applied was very subtle. A little foundation, a bit of blush, some eyeliner, mascara, and of course, peach blossom lipstick. I usually hated the way it made my face feel but I had her promise to do so little that I could barely feel it clogging my pores. I was definitely more of a natural type of girl.

I smiled at my reflection, brushing a few stray hairs out of my eyes before shutting the light off and leaving the bathroom. Alice was downstairs, sliding her feet into heels, smiling at me. "No smudge?" she asked.

"No smudge. You ready?"

She nodded, grabbing our purses from the table. She walked to me, handing me mine. She asked for my keys and I handed them over, she was such an impatient driver. "Ready for you date with Mr. Newton?" she teased, opening the front door and walking out, I followed her—locking the door behind me.

"It's nerve-wracking enough without having you tease me about it. What are you going to do the whole time? Watch like a stalker?" I asked as we got into my car. I buckled myself in as she started the engine.

"Well there _is_ going to be music. I won't grow terribly bored, don't worry about me, love," she assured me, pressing down on the acceleration as we took off in the direction of the club.

Half an hour later when we reached our destination, I felt a little less jittery but there were small knots in my stomach. Upon entering the club, my eyes wandered around in search of Mike.

Alice nudged me in the side with her elbow, pointing in the direction of a table where the man from his picture was standing. She smiled before patting me on the back, "I'll see you later. I'll be wandering around—mingling." She waved as she walked towards the bar.

I took a deep breath, smoothing out the nonexistent ruffles in my shirt as I cautiously walked towards Mike. It was weird—meeting someone you spent a fair amount of time talking to for the first time. As I neared the table his eyes fell on me and he smiled, hesitantly . When I returned the smile he stood from the table. He extended his hand and I shook it.

"Hello, Bella. I'm glad you could make it—how are you?" he asked, wrapping an arm around me in a gentle hug.

I hugged him back, glad the make-up on my face could hide the heat rising to my cheeks at that moment. "I'm good thanks, and you?"

"Better now that you've made it—I thought maybe you wouldn't come," he said, truthfully, motioning towards the table where we would sit. He walked around to my chair, pulling it out and letting me sit down before sliding it in.

"Really? Do I come off as a person that would do that?" I asked, placing my bag on the table.

He sat down and smiled, "Not necessarily, you were just nervous and I thought maybe you would decide against it."

"I wouldn't have the heart, you're too kind," I smiled at him, placing my purse in my lap.

"Are you hungry at all?" he asked.

"Not really. I had a little to eat earlier and my nerves haven't been calm enough to take anything else down," I stopped, biting my bottom lip. Was I saying too much?

"Nothing to worry about here, I assure you. Did you want a drink? Not even something to snack on?"

"I'll take a drink, perhaps a margarita."

We ordered our drinks and began talking. Luckily it wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. We had very little in common, I came to discover but Mike was not discouraged by that in the slightest. He talked in earnest and I responded, watching him with a smile. His blue eyes were bright and exuberant, he just seemed altogether happy about…life in general.

Before I knew it an hour went by and there was an announcement coming from the stage. I turned to look as the owner of the club apparently, spoke. "Next we have a very talented musician who got his start here. I remember how he pleaded with me to let him play one song—and I did. The audience reaction was insane, and then I was pleading with him to come back. Now, he's signed a deal with a record label and probably won't have time to bless this stage with his presence once he's become all famous." There were whistles coming from the crowd, and people starting clapping. I glanced back at Mike, who was watching just as intently as I had been. "Ladies," the man continued, "eat your hearts out. I'd like to bring to the stage Jasper Hale!"

There was a thunderous applause and my eyes opened wide, gawking at the boy as he came onto the stage. What on earth was _he_ doing here? No doubt with Alice somewhere near by. My eyes searched for her in he crowd but I couldn't find her. My brain was a train wreck of thoughts as I attempted to process this all out. _The_ Jasper Hale. From college, the one Alice had been absolutely crazy about—and he was crazy about her too but things never worked out for them. That Jasper Hale? Yes, he was performing. At a café I came to with a man I met on the internet.

What was going on in the world?

My phone immediately began to buzz and I pulled it out from my purse.

_**Bells. What. The. Hell!?**_

I looked up at Mike, not wanting to be impolite, "It's my friend…my guardian for the night."

He just nodded and smiled.

**I know. Do you want to leave?** I texted back.

_**No. We'll stay.**_

I flipped the phone shut and put it back into my purse, surveying the room to find her again. My gaze landed on the stage as he began strumming his guitar. He always seemed to have it with him at College, and now…here he was. It sounded as if he were singing his heart out.

"_Call me out, you stayed inside. One you love, is where you hide. Shot me down, as I flew by—crash and burn. I think sometimes you forget where the heart is,_"he sang. "_Answer no, to these questions. Let her go, learn a lesson. It's not me, you're not listening now. Can't you see? Something's missing..._"

"Are you okay?" Mike asked, probably noticing the confused look plastered to my face.

I turned to look at him, nodding slowly. "I-I know him." I stuttered. "I didn't know he would be here tonight?"

Mike looked wary for a moment, "Is he an ex-boyfriend or something?"

"What? No, no. He's a close friend of my roommate," I explained, simply.

That was an understatement to say the least. They had been joined at the hip for the last two years of college, more as best friends than anything else and then _she_ came along. Maria. She liked Jasper, or was infatuated—something. She wound up creating a rift in their friendship and Alice was left heartbroken and devastated. I never understood how Jasper could have done such a thing to her, but then again I never asked him. And I didn't like to bring him up around Alice.

I wasn't sure if Mike said anything else. "_…how's your life? What's it like there? Is it all what you want it to be? Does it hurt—when you think about me? And how broken my heart is..."_

I noticed a change in the tone of the music—it became a lot softer, as did his voice. "_It's okay to be angry and never let go. It only gets harder, the more that you know._" The music steadily became upbeat again and then my eyes landed on her. "_When you get lonely if no one's around, you know that I'll catch you when you're falling down. We came together, but you left alone and I know how it feels to walk out on your own…_"

She was standing right in front of him, her eyes latched to his and his to hers. She looked so tiny compared to everyone in the café. And compared to Jasper who stood on the stage; she looked so fragile and vulnerable. I wasn't used to seeing Alice in such a state. He really meant something to her. And he was _singing_ to her. For them, no one else in the café mattered.

"_Maybe someday I will see you again, and you'll look me in my eyes and call me your friend._"

For the first time, Jasper shut his eyes, strumming on the guitar, his voice sounding more painful and passionate than before. "_Take you away, from that empty apartment. You stay, and forget where the heart is, someday…if ever you loved me you'd say—it's okay."_

The song ended with a note that carried on for quite some time and I just watched, stunned.

Those four minutes had been intense, and I could only imagine how Alice was feeling. She looked away from Jasper, her eyes landing on me and I watched as she brought a hand up to wipe a tear from her eye. My immediate reaction was to get up and go to her, but she shook her head. When I looked up to Jasper, his eyes were on me as well, offering a weak smile. I didn't return it.

On his command she walked towards the back of the stage, where he had come from. "Let her through," he said to the guards, his voice carrying through the microphone. He sighed, running his hands through his hair.

I turned back to face Mike, feeling sick to my stomach all of a sudden. The world around me was shrinking as I realized how truly small it could be—it was a hard concept to accept, however. I pulled out my cell phone again, sending her another text message.

**What's that all about? What are you doing?**

_**We're going to talk.**_

**What is there to talk about?**

_**You head home when you want…I'll find my way. Don't worry about it, Bells. I'll see you at the house.**_

I let the phone drop to the table after reading the last message, sighing in defeat.

"Is everything okay?" Mike asked, and I felt oddly annoyed at how sweetly caring he was.

"Not really, I'm not feeling so well after all…I think I might head home, I'm really sorry." I apologized, half-heartedly.

"…it's okay," he said slowly. "I'll walk you out."

I grabbed my things from the table and stood, leading the way to the door. Jasper was singing another song, but I didn't pay it any attention. I could feel his eyes on me as I left the café. Once outside I fumbled around in my purse for the keys, swearing as they fell out and landed on the ground.

Mike picked them up and handed them to me. I smiled at him, "Thank you, and I'm sorry, again…that shouldn't have happened this way."

Actually, I was sort of happy for the abrupt end to the date. I felt a lot better just leaving on this whim—though it was horrible to use such an event for an excuse. "It's fine. I hope that we'll be able to get together again sometime, though."

"Sure, sure."

He smiled, happy with the answer before wrapping an arm around my shoulders, bringing me in for a brief hug. I patted him lightly—and awkwardly—on the back before pulling away. "I'll talk to you later, then. Goodnight Mike," I waved before heading in the direction of the car, taking my time to make sure he wasn't watching which one I got into. I even made sure to constantly check my mirrors, to ensure he wasn't following me home either.

At home, I shed myself of all decent clothing, putting on something more comfortable before returning downstairs. It was all so confusing. I heard a sound come from the computer as I was about to sit on the sofa. Had we left it on?

Apparently so.

I shook the mouse and the screen came to life. There were missed instant messages from Mr. Vanquish.

**Mr. Vanquish: **Hello, there.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **Or not…  
**Mr. Vanquish: **It's not polite at all to ignore people.

I was typing on the keyboard before I even sat down.

**Viva La Vida: **Hey! Are you there? We were out and I left the computer on, sorry.

I waited, impatiently, for him to reply. It took a few minutes, and I wondered if he was doing it on purpose.

**Mr. Vanquish: **Ah, she has risen!  
**Mr. Vanquish: **Did you enjoy yourself out, at least?  
**Viva La Vida:** Kind of…it was my first date with someone I met online.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **Already you have more experience than I do. How was the date?  
**Viva La Vida:** It started okay but then there was this ordeal…  
**Viva La Vida: **A lot more than I'd like to explain, sorry.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **I see. Well how have you been?  
**Viva La Vida: **Relatively well. Work's been easy. You?  
**Mr. Vanquish:** Work's been difficult. There's been a lot of talking, bargaining and a whole lot more talking  
**Viva La Vida: **Oh, yeah? Any sweet deals?  
**Mr. Vanquish: **Of course. I've succeeded in getting several migraines a day.  
**Viva La Vida: **Sounds like a world record.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **I was thinking the same thing. Perhaps I'll be able to get in Guinness, now.  
**Viva La Vida: **I'll write them a letter. ;)

Our conversations were always this playful and I enjoyed them, a lot. It was nice to be at ease with him, and he wasn't forcing himself upon me or asking me on dates—it was comfortable. I forgot about what happened earlier, I even forgot what time it was. It was late when we regretfully said goodnight and I turned off the computer. I immediately picked up my cell phone, dialing Alice's number. She didn't answer right away and I grew worried.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't call," she said as soon as she picked up.

"Where the hell are you?" I asked, stomping up the stairs to my bedroom.

"I-I'm still with Jasper."

"And where are the two of you?"

"We're at his place…we came here after he finished playing…to talk and stuff.."

I didn't liked the way she was being so vague. "Is he in the room still?"

"Yes."

"Well are you coming home tonight? Or this morning, I should say? Before dawn?"

"I don't know, probably later today…I'm sorry about disappearing like that. How was the date with Mike?"

"Fine." I said, shortly.

"Okay…well Jasper says to tell you hello," she paused before moving the phone away from her mouth a little. "She says hello Jazz," she lied.

"I did not." I said through gritted teeth.

"Be nice, for me. I'll explain it to you when I get home."

"He hurt you, Alice."

"No. You never got the full story. I'll explain it when I get home," she said once more. "Goodnight, Bells, love you."

The line went dead and I tossed my phone onto my nightstand, lying across my bed and letting the darkness of my room consume me.

* * *

_**Monday, May 26**__**th**_

The ride to work was silent for Alice and I. She didn't come home until late Sunday night and I was forced to knock on her door to even talk to her. She had opened the door slowly, biting at her bottom lip.

"Bella," she began, but I held a hand up to cut her off.

"I just don't understand," I said, simply.

"I don't know where to begin…" she trailed off, pushing her door open, allowing me to enter.

I entered the room, sitting on her bed with my legs crossed beneath me. "Why did you leave with him? He left you, didn't he? For Maria?"

She cringed at the mentioning of the name, sitting next to me on the bed. She hugged her small legs to herself, refusing to look at me. "Yes…but it wasn't as I thought—and I never told you all of it."

I remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"Jazz and I were always close, you knew that. He was with Maria and she never really liked me, you know—and I figured she never even liked Jazz but whatever," she shrugged. "Anyways…I didn't tell you that—that Jazz and I slept together. More than once."

I looked at her, shocked. I always thought he was to her what Jacob was to me, but clearly there was something more beneath the surface; that even I overlooked. She looked at me, possibly wondering if I was going to interject. I didn't.

"He was torn, because he loved me but he also loved Maria. He was breaking up inside, and I could see it, but I'm selfish when it comes to him and I sort of gave him this ultimatum. To break up with her or leave me out of his life completely…"

"And he chose her!?" I exclaimed.

"No…well, yes but not that way. She has a way with words; she had him wrapped around her little finger and was able to get him to confess about what we'd done. She played every single card she had, and she played them right. After everything she did to him, everything they had been through—he chose to stay with her."

"Why would he do that, if he loved you?"

"She was his first…everything, really. There was an attachment there that I couldn't compare to—maybe. I don't know, for sure, but seeing him last night just brought everything back. Watching him perform, he was singing to me, and I was entranced, dazed. I was flooded with emotions…"

"I could tell…you were talking to him with your eyes," I said, relaxing onto her bed a little more. She looked at me with sad eyes and I offered a soft smile, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I don't want him to hurt you like that again, Alice."

"It wasn't his fault. I should have never given him the ultimatum, we could have carried on and I wouldn't have had to live two years without hearing from him," she said.

"You would have preferred to live that lie, to sneak around with him than to be truly happy?"

"I don't know…we talked about it last night, he told me about Maria…how she wound up cheating on him and they broke up. He moved here with his sister about a year ago and has been playing his music wherever he could. He got signed, did you hear? I'm so happy for him."

"That's good, I suppose," I said, still a little weary.

"No, it's great, Bells. I want you to be happy for him, to be happy for us. I still love him, he means so much to me and I want you guys to get back on good terms as well."

"That will be quite impossible if he's going to be off playing shows across the country, isn't it?"

She moved away from me, frowning at the thought. "It's not going to be forever…I mean, this is his home."

"I don't know, Alice…there are a lot of women out there that will be throwing themselves at him. He gave into you, why wouldn't he give into them?" I tried reasoning with her.

My particular choice of words didn't fly over too well. She looked away, her eyes downcast and I felt the need to apologize but she spoke before I could even open my mouth, "I-I'm going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning."

She was resentful, and I couldn't do anything other than get up and leave.

Now, the ride to work was quiet and somewhat awkward. She didn't bring up anything about the conversation last night and I was afraid to.

At work we both went to our offices, and I was starting to feel worse about the things I said. Why couldn't I just be happy for her? Let her sort things out on her own? Alice is a big girl, she knows what she's doing, more so than I can say for my own life.

I shut my office door a little harder than necessary. I did everything a little more intense than necessary—I was practically punching the keys on the keyboard as I typed up a document for Mr. Cullen. There was a light knock before the office door opened. I looked up to see Tanya standing there, a very annoyed look plastered to her face.

I couldn't imagine what I'd done wrong already. "What is it?" I asked, before I could even stop myself.

She arched an eyebrow, staring at me for a moment in silence before finally speaking. "Tell Mr. Cullen the business cards he wanted are ready."

"All right…" I trailed off, wondering why she felt the need to come in my room and tell me that. I would have figured it out within minutes when Angela paged me to go pick them up.

"Your attitude is becoming very difficult to deal with, Bella. You'd better watch it," she warned before leaving my office.

I was left staring, my mouth dropped open slightly. What a bitch.

I focused back on the computer, checking my email. There was a letter from a car magazine I'd emailed a week ago about putting Mr. Cullen's advertisement in an upcoming issue. They said they'd heard about the dealership, and would be very interested in writing about it in their magazine. I grinned to myself and wrote back, asking what details they needed, if they needed a meeting, etc.

My door opened again and I looked up, smiling as my eyes locked with sparkling green orbs. "Good morning Mr. Cullen," I said, and he eyed me carefully, waiting. "Edward, sorry."

The corner of his lip raised in a smirk. "How are you?" he asked, politely. He seemed more cheerful than ever before.

"Good, and you?"

"I'm all right," he said.

"You seem…ecstatic about something."

"Nothing in particular, truthfully. Just planning a bachelor party for my brother, it's rather amusing," he told me.

"It would seem that way. Speaking of your brother, your business cards are ready. You can get them at Angela's desk on your way out."

"That was kind of quick," he mentioned.

"And, as if you don't need anything else to be happy about, a car magazine wants to do a spread about your dealership," I looked across the desk at him, grinning as he sat in front of me.

"Really? That's…good, that's amazing. I knew I made the right choice coming here…well, sort of," he said.

"Sort of?" I asked.

"You know, that whole Tanya fiasco," he said, smiling slightly. "But I'm really glad to be working with you. You're good at this."

I couldn't keep myself from grinning, and blushing, "Thank you. I'd like to start my own company some day, so I don't have to work for Tyrants anymore."

"You should—be sure to take Alice with you."

I shrugged my shoulders, "If she ever talks to me again."

"What do you mean?"

"We kind of got into a fight last night, she did something I was particularly miffed about and wasn't home for an entire twenty-four hours. Maybe I'm just being too protective of her," I explained.

"Maybe…do you two live together?"

I nodded, "Ever since we started college."

"You've known each other for that long?"

"Since high school, actually," I told him.

"I see." He drummed his fingers along the surface of the desk. "Was it a big argument? Not that's it any of my business of course."

"Kind of—well the argument wasn't big but the issue surrounding it definitely was. I shouldn't talk about it…it's her business, you know?" I said, leaning onto my desk a little.

I couldn't help myself looking into his eyes, at such a close distance. They were more than just green; they deserved a more intricate color name. They were a particular shade of emerald green with a golden hint to it. I smiled as I stared into his eyes. The connection was made, you could say, as I wasn't the only one staring. His eyes bore into mine and I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks once more. My gaze quickly faltered and I looked down at the desk.

"So," I cleared my throat, "how was your business trip?"

It was a lame thing to ask, I should have said something better. I should have complimented him on his eyes, but I didn't.

"Stressful…"

And so the meeting carried on. I asked him questions as I wrote an email back to the magazine. We decided on a few layouts for the billboard and we even talked about a possible television commercial. He thought they were extremely cheesy and wanted to deliberate on it a little more.

I _really_ liked working with him. He was intelligent, funny, and too handsome for his own damn good. I wouldn't have expected him to talk to me had we not been working together.

Each time he left the office, the days just seemed to go by slower.

It ended, eventually, and Alice and I made our way back home.

The ride was silent still, but when we got inside it was like she couldn't hold it in anymore, which I was thankful for.

"I don't want to be angry with you, Bella," she said, tossing her purse down onto the sofa.

I slid my heels off, "I'm sorry for what I said, Alice. It was uncalled for. I know what he meant to you, what he still means to you. If you're confident he won't do that to you again, I believe you and I'll stick by you through whatever—you know I will."

"I know," she muttered softly, "I've just been trying to think about anything but him having to leave so soon and the other women he will undoubtedly run into."

I sighed, cursing myself for bringing that up. "He won't. He couldn't."

"I hope so Bella, I really hope so. I love him so much," she sat down on the couch and I went next to her, wrapping my arms around her in a hug. She was crying and I just wanted to console her.

"Things will work out for you this time."

We stayed on the couch for a little while longer until I got up to cook us spaghetti for dinner. It didn't take too long, Alice ate in front of the television and me—in front of the computer.

I had a message from Mike, Tyler, and a man whose name I couldn't even pronounce.

_Bella,_

_We should get together sometime. Let me know if you're interested_

_Tyler_

It was a simple enough letter and request. We spoke before a few times, but I wasn't all that sure about it.

"Say yes," I heard Alice say, her voice just next to my ear.

"Are you finished already?" I asked, looking at her plate and she nodded.

"I was starving—say yes to him. Unless you really hit things off with Mike…" she trailed off.

"He was all right…very, ah, boring, you can say."

"Well, say yes to this Tyler man and I'll accompany you once more—with a lot less drama, okay? I promise." She grinned, going into the kitchen to put her empty plate in the sink.

_Tyler,_

_I'm interested. Tell me when and where and I will find you._

_Bella_

_**Friday, May 30**__**th**_

Alice and I returned home from the date, and I was furious. "I do not ever want to do that again," I said.

She was doubled over in laughter, attempting to speak but each time she tried, more laughs came out.

"Shut up," I growled. "He was horrible. A savage more than a man, did you see the way he was eating? I swear chunks of food are buried somewhere in my hair."

She continued laughing at me and I stalked over to the computer. "I'm deleting that profile, I can't do this anymore."

"Woah, woah, stop." She laughed. "Stop Bella." She laughed again, "Don't, it was just one date. Your second date. At least you've gone through one of the bad ones now," she got out once she finished laughing.

"He was like a twelve year old, only worse."

"He's a baseball player, what do you expect?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Someone a little more mature."

I browsed through the website, seriously set on deleting the profile altogether. I would have to try my horrible luck in the real world.

All thoughts of that went flying out the window when I received an instant message from Mr. Vanquish.

I suppose I was smiling because Alice nudged me playfully, "Not going to delete it after all then, huh?"

**Mr. Vanquish: **You there?  
**Viva La Vida: **Yes, I'm here. In a rather horrible mood, though.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **And why is that?  
**Viva La Vida: **I went on a date from hell.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **Ah, that sounds horrible. What was wrong with him?  
**Viva La Vida: **What _wasn't _wrong with him? Guess it and you got it.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **I'd rather not pick apart another man and his flaws.  
**Viva La Vida: **Well, I'm just glad I made it home  
**Mr. Vanquish: **I think I'm going to attempt a date, my first one.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **With the help of the internet, I mean.  
**Viva La Vida: **Good luck to you with that, honestly.  
**Viva La Vida: **I'm sure it will be a hell of a lot more pleasant than mine. I wouldn't want to get you thinking negatively.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **No, I'm going into it with good thoughts. Coming out the same way too, hopefully.

A part of me wondered who he was going on a date with, but that wasn't my place to ask. It was strange how he and I had become more friends than anything. With the other men they were jumping the gun, really. Asking me on dates before they even really got to know me. He was patient, or just not interested.

I would prefer for it not to be the latter but a part of me figured any guy this decent would never be interested in me romantically. I didn't want to get my hopes up.

I vowed, though, that I wouldn't go on another date with a man from this website for a while—no matter how much Alice attempted to pressure me into it.

* * *

Ah! The much needed internet conversations. More coming, too. Same policy as always read & review. Don't forget to **vote** for names for the dealership as the poll closes just before chapter seven will come out. I'd like to tell you all that I'm working on a new fic that will be posted probably around the time that I'm getting towards the end of Misadventures. I will let you know when it's out if you're interested, or look to my **livejournal** for updates (eccentric-chams). I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review and snippets may take a little, but they will come. I'm "house-sitting" for the weekend and got lucky with the high-speed internet here. Hmm, maybe if I get something like **thirty** reviews I'll post chapter seven by _**Sunday**_. Ha-ha, I'm teasing. Review, my loves!


	7. Of Jet Lag and Forlorn Hope

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga. I would be able to buy some of these wonderful cars if I did. Stephenie Meyer deserves the praise for her creative genius.

**Author's Note:** Woah! Thank you all for the reviews! I got more than I asked so, as promised—here is the chapter sooner than usual. You guys totally deserve it, though. Thanks to ReadingRobyn for getting the chapter back to me quickly enough for this! And reetinkerbell, whom I hope I wasn't rushing, at all. And we're both going through computer problems…grr to technology! Now, read on!

**Misadventures in Online Dating**

**Chapter Seven: **Of Jet Lag and Forlorn Hope

_**Sunday, May 25**__**th**__** (E)**_

I usually enjoyed business trips, but for some reason I regretted that this particular trip pulled me so far away for an entire week. It was rare that I went more than two months without having to travel, and it was always far, always to another country. That was the trouble in dealing with foreign vehicles—no business could be taken care of on your own front. I liked traveling, but sometimes I feel like I barely had the chance to settle into my own home before I had to leave again for another week long business meeting. Just as I finished adjusting to the jet lag, I was back on a plane and struggling to get back on my own Seattle schedule.

No matter, duty called. So I went to Germany. The particular venture was stressful; I was attempting to convince them to give me a handful of the new Mercedes car—a car that wasn't even out yet. The Mercedes Guardian—durable beyond belief.

At first they were set on letting me have just one. But by the last meeting they assured me I would have at least five, more if they could get them.

I had always been an early riser, thus as soon as the sun peeked in through the windows of the luxurious hotel suite I had been complimented—due to my frequent visits—I was wide awake. It was just seven o'clock but I didn't have any meetings until later, I got up and showered. I was still tired , but couldn't sleep. I turned on my laptop, sitting against the large pillows on the bed, in nothing but the white towel I'd wrapped around my waist after my shower.

I e-mailed my mother, and then Emmett, telling him the planning for his Bachelor party was most definitely underway. It was ten at night back in Seattle, so I wasn't really expecting either of them to write back. With nothing else to do, I logged into match dot com.

Viva La Vida was online. I enjoyed talking to her—though it never seemed to be in any romantic way. We flirted, as much as you could flirt over computers, but talks of meeting never came up.

I sent her a message that went unanswered for at least ten minutes. The next, too, was unanswered. I rolled me eyes, typing something about being polite before exiting out of the window and starting up a game of solitaire. I lost track around game ten, but a while later an instant message window popped up:

**Viva La Vida: **Hey! Are you there? We were out and I left the computer on.

I smiled to myself before writing back. I held no grudges, and we fell into our normal mode of conversing. Pity her date had to be so horrible—though I wasn't _truly_ sad about it.

**Mr. Vanquish: **It's getting late. Shouldn't you be in bed?

We had been talking for at least two hours.

**Viva La Vida: **I didn't even realize it…are you done talking to me now, or what's the rush? --  
**Mr. Vanquish: **No, I wasn't sure if you had anything to do tomorrow; wouldn't want to keep you from your beauty sleep.  
**Viva La Vida: **You're not keeping me from anything—but I am tired. I might just call it a night. What about you?  
**Mr. Vanquish:** My circadian rhythm is a little off...I won't be sleeping for a while.  
**Viva La Vida: **Do you want me to keep you company?  
**Mr. Vanquish: **Ha-ha. Oh, how I wish you could. But, no, get your rest.  
**Viva La Vida: **Are you sure? Going once…  
**Viva La Vida:** …going twice  
**Mr. Vanquish: **I'm sure, thank you for the offer though. I will talk to you soon, yes?  
**Viva La Vida: **Sure, sure. Goodnight!  
_**Viva La Vida has logged off.**_

I browsed around on the website until I received an email.

_Edward,_

_I'm going abroad in a week for the next couple of months. I was wondering if you would like to meet as we planned a while ago? Our schedules are pretty opposite but hopefully we can work something out!_

_Lauren_

She seemed very intense. Even through an email.

_Lauren_

_That would be nice. I'm in Germany right now, but I will be back tomorrow. We can meet sometime this week, Saturday would probably work best for me. I can meet you at the designated place, or I can pick you up. Write back and let me know._

_Edward_

I turned off the computer after I sent the message and pushed it away. I got up from the bed to begin packing what little items I had strewn across the floor. I would be leaving here in a few hours and be on my way back to Seattle.

* * *

_**Wednesday, May 28**__**th**_

"If you have strippers there I _will_ hurt you, Edward Cullen," Rosalie threatened.

I shook my head, as innocently as I could.

"Don't try to play that game with me. I know your brother and his friends—and I'm looking out for the safety of all of you."

As she spoke, she placed the collection of DVD's she had neatly into a box.

"Our safety?"

"I wouldn't want any of you to catch any STD's, you know? They're not known to be the most sanitary of people," she explained, shaking her head as she began to handle the discs less carefully. "You just need to promise me you won't have any there, Edward."

I looked up from the plates I was wrapping. Emmett and Jasper were standing behind Rosalie in the doorway of their apartment. They were broth shaking their head and making gestures with their hands that clearly read NO.

"Okay, Rosalie. I promise you I won't have any strippers there," I said, hoping my lie was convincing enough.

"Good," she said triumphantly. She closed the flaps of the box and taped it up. "I'm going to start on my bedroom."

She left the tape on the box before she exited the room.

As soon as she was in her room, Jasper and Emmett came up to me. "What the hell were you thinking? Now we can't have any strippers at the party. What are we gonna do—play pin the tail on the donkey? Which might as well be you, you ass."

I arched an eyebrow at Emmett, letting out a small laugh. "You're an idiot," I told him, gently. I then looked to Jasper, "I said _I _wouldn't have any strippers there. I didn't say Jasper wouldn't—so, knock yourself out."

I taped my box shut, setting it aside to start on the last cupboard. It was an entire cupboard full of shot glasses.

"Hey, don't take all of those," Jasper said, nudging his way in front of me to get a better look at the glasses. He began taking some out and handing them to me. "She can have these ones, not all of them."

He began sorting them out as he spoke, "I'm sure my girlfriend will kill me if she listened in on the conversation I'll be making for the bachelor party."

"You have a girlfriend?" I asked, more surprised by that than anything.

"Yeah, Alice, it's sort of a new-old thing," he told me. "Start wrapping those."

I took the newspaper and wrapped at least four shot glasses in one. "Alice?" I repeated.

"Yeah, a really close friend from college—it's a long story but I'm glad I ran into her before I left to California to make the album," he said.

"That's good," I was thinking about the Alice I knew; the pixie with a knack for driving Porsche's.

"I'm having a sort of farewell gig next month, you should come."

"I will," I told him as I finished the last bit of the shot glasses.

"We should start taking more of this down to the truck," he said, picking up a box and taking it to the living room where already nearly twenty-five boxes were packed.

I nodded in agreement.

"Her room is the last to be packed, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's already got most of it done, though. Wait…where'd Emmett go?"

I hadn't even realized he left. The door to Rosalie's room was shut and I could only roll my eyes.

"That's disgusting," Jasper said, shaking his head as he picked up a box. "Let's keep busy and just put everything in the truck. I don't want to mistakenly hear them."

"They're pretty good at being quiet," I teased him.

He glared at me. "I _will_ throw this box at you," he threatened.

I chuckled, picking up a box for myself before heading in the direction of the doorway. There was a trolley so we could pile about six or seven boxes onto it, which meant fewer trips up and down.

An hour later, after our fourth trip to the truck. Emmett and Rosalie reemerged from the room.

"Oh, good—you're almost done!" Rosalie beamed, a box in her hand.

"Great," Jasper muttered, dryly.

"We just finished taking the bed apart in her room…" he trailed off, his eyes connecting with mind; the hazel eyes shining brightly.

"Is it necessary to take your bed, Rose? I mean, Emmett has one in his apartment."

She shrugged, "Mine is better. His will go into the guestroom so if he ever needs somewhere to sleep, there will be no problems."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Kicked out of my own room, in my own apartment."

"Kicked out of our room, in our apartment, baby," Rose corrected.

"Right."

"Okay, kids—let's wrap this up, we haven't got all day," Jasper cut in, picking up another box and taking it to the trolley.

I picked up another box, too. A few more trips, and her bedroom set and we would be done. Though, then we had to drive to Emmett's apartment and take everything there. This was definitely going to take a while. Especially if they continued sneaking off as they had. Emmett insisted on hiring movers, but Rosalie refused, saying they were more likely to damage things and couldn't get the blame for it and then at the end of the day you still had to tip him. So, us men were her only other option. Fantastic.

* * *

_**Saturday, May 31**__**st**_

My back and legs ached as I walked. We wound up taking a break from moving and didn't get the things into Emmett's apartment until Friday night. Any soreness that wore off from Wednesday came back worse than before.

I sat at a table in the restaurant, rubbing the back of my neck as I attempted to stretch it out and make it feel better.

"Edward?" A voice called.

I looked up to see the smiling face of Lauren.

I stood, dropping my hand from my neck and smiling in return.

"Hey, Lauren," I said politely, wrapping one arm around her in a half-hug.

She squeezed around my waist tightly before letting go.

"It's good to see you!"

We took our seats and I nodded, "I've been really bad about keeping in touch with everyone."

"I was surprised to find you, and it was a really good guess, since you only had your first name in your profile, but your interests are the same from college, still."

I could only nod my head. Not once did I spend time with this woman outside of college. How did she have any idea what my interests were, then?

"How is Emmett?" she asked.

"Good, getting married in two months—at the end of August," I told her.

"Wow, that's a shock. He never seemed like a one woman type of guy," she said.

It was true. During college Emmett got around like no other. Whereas I only had two girlfriends, neither of which lasted more than a year. I was focused on school and making something of myself after I graduated.

She seemed like a very polite girl, and I tried hard to remember anything I could but by the end of the night I still had nothing. We walked out of the restaurant and headed towards her car. She held her keys tightly in her hand once we reached it. She turned to face me, smiling softly as she looked up at me.

She was pretty, I would give her that much. However, she sort of creeped me out.

"It was nice seeing you again," she said, taking a step forward.

I was tempted to move back, but refrained from doing so. "Yeah, you too."

"Hopefully we can do it again sometime, catch up on old times or watch a movie," she told me.

"Sure, after you're back from studying abroad," I said, hating to lie to her face. I already held no interest in seeing her again. I didn't want to come off as a jerk, though; she'd done nothing wrong besides having apparently stalked me throughout college.

She took another step forward, closing the distance between us. I clenched my jaw, anticipating what she would do next. She must have stood on her tiptoes because suddenly her lips were a lot closer to mine. I moved my head back and she frowned, but wasn't deterred. Her hand was immediately on the back of my neck and her eyes fluttered shut. She leaned forward and her lips connected with mine.

I wasn't kissing back, and so she pressed her lips to mine with more force before finally giving up. She took a step back, her eyes downcast.

"Oh…I thought…" she trailed off.

I really didn't know what to say, or what to do. I did not want to kiss her. Wouldn't if have been wrong to give in to her and lead her on? Definitely.

"Well, then…I suppose I'll just go."

She didn't say anything else. She just turned around and fumbled with her keys before getting into her car. I made sure to move away and head in the direction of my own car before she backed out, fearing she may take some anger out and hit me or something. Women are very emotional creatures.

* * *

_**Monday June 2**__**nd**_

The rest of the weekend went by fast and before I knew it, I was in my marketing consultant's office. My visits had become less frequent as my presence wasn't needed. I came in once a week to talk with Miss Swan and/or Miss Brandon. They were easily becoming some of the friendliest women I knew, in a good way. Miss Brandon I found to be very intriguing ever since our joy ride in the yellow Porsche. As for Miss Swan, well she was professional to say the least. I noticed a lot of her quirks and habits, which annoyed her to no end but they made me smile. I wouldn't say I started to develop any feelings of like for her because…well, everyone was just about being _so _professional around these parts that it nearly killed me.

"In two weeks?" I asked.

"Yeah, and it's going on the busiest highway in Seattle, I'm excited! Cullen Automotives is getting the best spotlight available."

I grinned at Alice, "That's good, thank you."

"No problem," she assured me. "Since it's the one that changes when you move around it, it doesn't actually require as much work as putting a large poster up there would."

"Technology, is it?"

She nodded, "The poster is humungous and has to be cut into little pieces and pasted, for lack of a better word, onto the structure. It's time consuming and can easily get damaged—this is definitely the better choice."

"I'm glad we chose it then," I told her.

She was focused on the computer in front of her, a faint smile remained on her lips. As I looked at her, I couldn't help but to ask.

"This is going to be a random question, but I just have to ask—do you know anyone named Jasper?"

Her eyes suddenly snapped to mine, her brows furrowed together.

"Why?"

"I…ah, well…you do, then?" I asked, judging by her reaction.

"Yes…he's my—my boyfriend."

I nodded my head. That was interesting. I should have put the two together as soon as he said it but Alice was a common name, it could have easily been someone else. Now that I thought about the two of them being together, even what little information I had on them, they seemed to go together quite well.

"You know him, too?" she asked.

"My brother is getting married to his sister," I told her with a soft smile.

"Your brother is Emmett? The one that got him the deal!" She couldn't hold back a smile now.

"This world gets smaller and smaller everyday," I said, shaking my head softly. It was true, though.

"She'll never believe this," Alice said, in disbelief.

"Who?"

"_Miss Swan_, as you like to call her," she said.

"She told me about her particular dislike for the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ character, so I only thought it fitting," I said, watching as Alice rose from her seat. "Should I start calling you Mrs. Hale, then?"

She rolled her eyes as she walked away from me and to the door, "No, you shouldn't." She opened the door, "Come on."

I stood and walked out of her office, "Where to?"

"Next door," she said simply.

She knocked lightly before pushing the door open and we entered.

"Yes?" Isabella asked, clicking away furiously on her computer.

"You'll never believe who Mr. Cullen is going to be related to, a brother-in-law, I think…"

"You know Jasper too?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Are you ladies going to his performance?"

"I am," Alice said. "She never planned on it but I've been trying to talk her into it."

"You should go," I told her, "I really don't want to be a lone ranger."

"I'm sure there will be a lot of other people there for you to talk to," Isabella said.

"None that hold any particular interest," I said, shrugging my shoulders, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

"Yeah, don't leave him to fend for himself, and me, too. Jasper will be performing, you know, so that doesn't exactly leave us with room to carry conversations at all."

She shrugged.

"You two talked, you should be okay with him, now."

"It's not that. I don't know…okay, I'll go," she concluded. "I just haven't been one for really social events lately."

At this Alice laughed, causing Isabella to glare at her.

"Am I missing something?"

"Just that—"

"No! Alice, please be quiet."

Alice was cut off, but didn't stop her chuckling.

"It's not nice to keep secrets," I teased.

There was a knock at the door. We all turned to see who it was. Tanya.

"Working hard, I see," she muttered dryly. She looked at her two employees and then back to me. "A review for the both of you is coming up, I shouldn't have to remind you."

"We know," Alice spoke up.

"Well maybe you should do some work and stop lounging around, talking with a client about nothing of importance," she scolded. "I'd really hate for something bad to slip during the review—the two of you would lose your job."

I arched an eyebrow. She really was a bitch.

"Tanya," I started, pushing myself away from the desk, "it really isn't right to threaten employees. How would you like it if _I_ told you I could have your job taken away and given to Isabella or Alice here with the snap of my fingers?" I asked, snapping just to get the point across.

She looked taken back. She frowned up at me, "If that's what you want to do, I wouldn't stop you. You have no idea how difficult it is to work with imbeciles."

I let out a dry laugh, "I do believe you might be the only incompetent imbecile around here. Now if you could please just leave me to work with my consultants, as I do believe you're in over your head."

I offered the fakest smile I could.

She heaved out a frustrated sigh, turning around, closing the door loudly behind her.

"Go Edward!" Alice cheered. "You definitely have to go now, Bells. You owe him for telling her off."

When I turned to look at Isabella she was smiling, "Thank you," she said. "No one ever stands up to her like that, but she deserved it. She's been over due for a good stuffing."

"Glad to be of some assistance, she's really been pissing me off with the way she treats everyone around here, especially you…for some reason."

"I've noticed."

"Well, we all really should get back to work," Alice said.

"Definitely. I'll see you at his performance next month, right?"

"Of course, Mr. Cullen."

I grinned at the brunette sitting behind her desk, looking as cheeky as ever. We said our farewells and then I started on my way out of the building. I enjoyed being in their office much more than in my own. The only appealing thing about my office at this time was the inside building and the outside lot.

* * *

_**Thursday, June 5**__**th**_

At home after work I settled down onto my sofa, Grizzly was panting at my side after his run around in the backyard. I rubbed the area atop his head, between his ears. He leaned more into it before lying down on the ground, rolling onto his side.

"Yeah, right, Grizz. You're not getting spoiled tonight," I teased him, patting his side twice.

He let out a low whimper before getting up, trotting towards his food bowl.

My laptop was safely sitting on my lap as I waited for an internet page to load. It didn't take long.

I logged into my messenger, trailing down the friends list I had, my eyes landing upon the name I never realized they always sought out.

I clicked on her name, waiting for the window to pop up before typing.

**Mr. Vanquish:** Good evening, miss.  
**Viva La Vida: **Good evening, sir. How are you?  
**Mr. Vanquish: **I'm quite well, thank you.

We fell into our usual flow of conversation. It was a nightly thing. I couldn't recall a day within the last two weeks where I hadn't conversed with her. We talked about a lot of things, ranging from what we did that day, anything we discovered or found interesting, books, music, movies. She was currently talking about a horror film she and her friend frightened themselves watching.

**Viva La Vida: **…It was gruesome.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **Sounds horrendous.  
**Viva La Vida: **And I sugarcoated it for your eyes.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **How kind of you, thanks.  
**Viva La Vida: :)**

My fingers paused over the keys. There was something I had wanted to ask her for a while, now. Opportunity never presented itself; not to mention we'd both had bad luck in that area. I threw caution to the wind and let my fingers flow freely.

**Mr. Vanquish: **I have a serious question, though. I'd really like for you to take it into consideration, too…  
**Viva La Vida: **Hmm?  
**Mr. Vanquish: **It seems strange asking you this…  
**Viva La Vida: **Am I going to have to pry it out of you, then?  
**Mr. Vanquish: **No, no…sorry.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **Is it right to be nervous over an internet conversation?  
**Viva La Vida: **I don't see why not. Out with it, mister.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **I was wondering if you would consider meeting with me?  
**Mr. Vanquish: **I know you said you wouldn't try after your last date, but…I'd really like to meet you.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **I don't need an answer right now, but I would just like you to think about it.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **Mull it over, if you will…

There was no response for sometime. I prepared to write to her and tell her to forget I'd said anything at all. I had overstepped the boundary. We were nothing more than friends.

**Viva La Vida: **I would love to.

I was taken aback.

**Mr. Vanquish: **No pressure or anything, right? I don't mean to force you into anything you don't want to do…  
**Viva La Vida: **You're not forcing me into anything  
**Mr. Vanquish: **It doesn't even have to be a date, we can just meet and take a walk around a park for all I care.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **I would just really like to see you in person. Since you never uploaded a picture, you're still this mystery that I'd like to solve.  
**Viva La Vida: **I'd prefer it to be a date.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **You're typing music to my ears. Or…eyes, rather—but you catch my drift.  
**Viva La Vida: **Interesting. I'm not musically inclined whatsoever  
**Mr. Vanquish: **Perhaps I could teach you a thing or two, then.  
**Viva La Vida: **Perhaps, indeed.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **Well, I will get back to you with a time and place. I'm really glad you've accepted. You have no idea.  
**Viva La Vida: **I'm glad to make you…glad.

We finished up the conversation and I turned off the computer, feeling oddly giddy about the whole ordeal. I already knew where I had in mind to take her. A fancy restaurant that offered a variety of cuisines, so hopefully she would find something she liked. Now, for the perfect time and the perfect thing to wear. I still had a while to figure that out, but I wanted to be prepared at least.

_**Friday, June 13**__**th**_

I struggled to contain myself, and stay cool under pressure for the next week. Even Miss Brandon and Miss Swan noticed something was a little off with me. I knew I couldn't keep from smiling for more than a minute. Emmett could have sworn that I had finally _gotten laid_, as he liked to say. Even my mother noticed when we had dinner together Wednesday. I told her the internet dating thing wasn't such a bad idea after all, and she eventually shared my excitement about the upcoming date.

I had stopped to get flowers on my way home from work. I sat them in some water before hopping into the shower. I cleaned myself thoroughly before getting out. I wanted to dress nice, yet casual at the same time. I decided on a pair of black dress slacks and a white button up shirt. The top two buttons were left undone, as were the cuffs of the arm. I rolled the arms back and pushed them up to my elbows. My hair was an untidy mess but any attempt to do anything with it would leave it looking even more unkempt.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, taking a deep breath. I had really developed feelings for this woman, after the month we had been talking—and I really hoped we hit it off just as well in person.

I looked down at my watch, and had fifteen minutes to spare before leaving. I couldn't wait, though. I went downstairs and picked up the red rose, calling Grizzly back into the house. "I'll be back in a few hours, I think. I'm not making any promises, though. Wish me luck," I said, rubbing his side as he followed me to the door. "Watch your nose," I muttered and he stepped back so I could shut the door.

I got into my car, my heart beating rapidly. I was unaccustomed to this feeling. It had been a while since I felt romantic towards anyone—since college. I rolled the window down and buckled myself in, reversing out of the driveway.

I listened to music on the drive there, which seemed all too short but then I was keeping a steady speed of about eighty, when I could. I took the most deserted routes, wanting to stall but not wanting to arrive too late. I wanted to be there before she was.

I was. I made it to the restaurant, gave the keys to valet, and was then guided to our reserved table. I sat the rose down in the middle of it, folding my hands on top of the table. I twirled my thumbs around each other as I sat, waiting. I wanted her to make it here soon, and above all else, I wanted her to like me.

What if she didn't? What if she found me to be repulsive?

I wouldn't be able to take it. I glanced at my watch and there was still five minutes before our set meeting time. The longer she took, the longer I had to work myself up over trivial matters. She would be here, and things would flow smoothly; they had to…Vida, or Bella—as I should get in the habit of calling her—would be here any moment. Things just couldn't go wrong with meeting, I was sure of it.

* * *

Wow. I hope you all enjoyed that. It's shorter than usual, but I hear my chapter have been too long, anyways. Don't kill me for leaving everything off there. Next update will be soon. Before Breaking Dawn comes out, I can promise you that. So that means before Friday (I'm going to a releaser party) Let's see, it was totally easy to reach 30 reviews…how about going for 45 this time? Too much to ask? I'll love you all, forever—and you'll receive your snippets as always (if you're signed in). If you're not signed in I have no way to send you a reply—not a way that works easy for me and my internet situation, anyways.

The chosen name for Edward's dealership has appeared—Cullen Automotives. Suggested by **Cassidy Roberts**. I was definitely hoping for that one to win even my boyfriend liked it. Cassidy, I shall send you something special within the next few days, all right? And the runner-up was **distorted realities** with E.C. Motors. I'll send you something, as well. Thanks to those who gave suggestions and those who voted, you're all really wonderful!

Okay, so, again, I hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think, what you're guessing will happen in chapter eight! Love,

Chams


	8. Of Failed Attempts and Performances

**Disclaimer: **Alright kids, this is getting old. You know who Stephenie Meyer is, right? Yeah…me neither

**Author's Note: **Thank you to **reetinkerbell**, **jaciira**, and **readingrobyn** for their wicked beta reading skills. It's necessary, for me. What one doesn't catch, someone else will I've noticed. They help, so much, to make this story presentable and readable. It's Thursday! Which means Release Party tomorrow! I haven't updated my LJ in a while (because of internet problems) but I will as soon as I finish reading the book, probably Saturday evening or Sunday morning. I'd love to talk with anyone and everyone about it—so eccentricchams over there, as well. I'll make my entry and opinion on the book public so we can discuss, if you'd like! And, then, I'll post the next chapter probably Monday or Tuesday? Depending when I get it back from my Beta's, actually. Anyhoo, read on!

**Misadventures in Online Dating**

**Chapter Eight: **Of Failed Attempts and Performances

_**Friday, June 13**__**th**__** (B)**_

I couldn't even begin to describe how much I hated Mike Newton. No, not hate—he hadn't _intentionally_ done anything wrong. Loathed? Disliked with a very strong passion? He didn't even know it but he had completely ruined _everything_. That's the only thought that passed through my head as I waited for my messenger to log me in. Perhaps if he was online too, I could talk to him and salvage what I could of our relationship. Or friendship, whatever, I just didn't want him to think I was a bitch.

I scrolled down my friends list, but he wasn't online. I had nothing to do while I waited, even Alice wasn't home. I convinced her that I would be all right on my own, tonight. Oh, how wrong I was.

Having the house to myself was nothing new. As of late, Alice was prone to disappearing for the weekends or for a night at any given time. She practically lived with Jasper and I didn't want to sound like a big baby and tell her being in this house alone sort of frightened me at night.

However, any ghost stories were far from my mind. I was determined to talk to him, and I was determined to have him believe me.

Just an hour ago I'd nervously waited in my car for a moment, checking my reflection in the mirror once more. I was far from perfect, but I wanted to look nice for him, for our first meeting. I touched up my lip-gloss and quickly got out the car. I was sure to lock the doors before heading in the direction of the restaurant.

As I neared the front entrance, the host at the door smiled at me.

"Hey!"

I wasn't even sure whom the person was yelling for but my first reaction was to turn around. I immediately regretted that decision.

"Bella, hey! Wait up," he said, jogging to a halt in front of me.

"Mike…hey," I said, sounding as uninterested as I could.

"How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I was just out," I stated, trying to think up a lie but I couldn't come up with anything on the spot at all.

"Did you need some company? Were you going to eat?" he asked, genuinely.

"Oh, I already ordered something to go and forgot to ask for…bread rolls," I lied.

"I see," he said, smiling.

"Yep…" I trailed off, walking up the few steps to the door, knowing that Mike would be following me. "Me again," I said to the host who threw me a smirk. "Just coming back for some more bread rolls…"

I launched a slew of curse words to no one in particular in my head.

Mike came up behind me, "I didn't even know they did 'to go' orders, here."

That's because they don't.

"Oh, it's new, I think."

The host disappeared from the door and I teetered on the idea of actually going inside.

"Really? I'll have to try that sometime."

The host reappeared with a brown paper bag in his hand. "Your bread rolls, miss."

My eyes opened wide for a moment, before my face broke out into a grin. "Oh, thank you. Thank you, so much," I said, reaching for the bag. I reached into my purse, grabbing a ten dollar bill to hand to him.

"No, I couldn't," he said, shaking his head.

"Please, do," I told him, taking a step forward to place the bill in his shirt pocket. "Don't let it slip out, and thank you—again."

He smiled at me and I turned to walk back down the stairs, Mike of course followed.

"So what are you going to do now, then?"

"Go home and eat." I hadn't even thought about the man waiting for me inside. How was I going to get inside without Mike seeing? This entire evening was ruined. "I'll talk to you some other time, Michael." I said, simply, wishing I could have done that at the very beginning of the conversation.

He still didn't seem to get the point. I got in my car anyways and started the ignition. I drove around for a while, checking to see if anyone was following me before I actually started to drive home.

The chiming of a bell brought me back to my computer screen—he had signed in.

I immediately clicked on his name and started typing, but he beat me to it.

**Mr. Vanquish: **Fancy seeing you here.

I could practically see the sarcasm dripping from the words on the screen.

**Viva La Vida: **I know. I'm really, really, really, really, truly very sorry!  
**Mr. Vanquish: **You could have at least had the decency to tell me you changed your mind before I spent an hour and a half waiting.  
**Viva La Vida: **I'm sorry, I really, truly am! I ran into…a bit of trouble.

That was a very tame way of addressing the Mike situation.

**Mr. Vanquish: **Cold feet.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **No, you're something like a coward, maybe?  
**Mr. Vanquish: **Or worse. I never thought you would stand me up. You should have just said no.  
**Viva La Vida: **It wasn't like that, I swear. This man that I went on a date with saw me walking into the restaurant. I made up a lie about why I was there and it just got complicated.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **Why would you have to lie to him?  
**Viva La Vida: **I don't know. I just didn't want to hurt his feelings or anything.  
**Mr. Vanquish: **Sure.  
**Viva La Vida: **You don't believe me?  
**Mr. Vanquish: **Not really, no.  
**Viva La Vida: **You can ask the host at the door, he witnessed the entire thing!  
**Mr. Vanquish: **It may be strange to say I expected better from you. I expected you to be real, to be brave enough to meet me, and you couldn't even do that  
**Viva La Vida: **That's not what happened!

I was growing frustrated. Was he not reading anything I wrote at all?

**Mr. Vanquish: **And here I was, actually starting to develop _feelings_ for you  
**Viva La Vida: **I'm so, so sorry  
**Mr. Vanquish: **Yeah, me too…

I didn't even know what to type, but my finger flew over the keys. Before I could press send, he signed offline.

I sighed, leaning back into the chair, devastated—to say the least.

I could only wish to be able to go back in time. To arrive earlier to the date, and I would have never run into Mike. Everything would have gone according to plan. I would have met this mysterious Mr. Vanquish, and we would have hit it off. I was sure of it.

I shut the computer off and trudged up the stairs to my room, lying flat across my bed.

I figured out that I was a jinx and that Friday the 13th just wasn't a good day for me.

* * *

_**Saturday, May 21**__**st**_

The next week seemed to take forever to go by. Work was slow, and even the sight of Edward and Alice grinning about something or other didn't cheer me up. When Saturday came rolling by I wasn't looking forward to Jasper's gig in the slightest. I was more in the mood for curling up on the sofa and watching Titanic and Wuthering Heights in alternation.

That wasn't acceptable for Alice, however. She told me this would help to pull me out of my so called 'funk'.

We drove to a house—in the middle of nowhere—with very little help from mapquest. The house was large, white, and somewhat round from the looks of it. It wasn't even a house, more like a mansion.

"Are there going to be a lot of people here?" I asked Alice as we got out of the car.

"I'm not sure," she shrugged.

"Was I supposed to bring a gift?"

She laughed at that.

"It was just a question," I muttered, not in the mood for her banter. We walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. It wasn't long before a woman with long, dark brown hair and warm hazel eyes answered the door.

"Hello," she greeted us with a warm smile.

I wasn't sure who she was or what to say.

"Everyone is in the backyard," she told us, "I'm Esme, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Esme. I'm Alice," Alice said, extending a hand towards the woman.

I followed in suit, "Bella."

Her hands were so soft, and well taken care of, it seemed.

"Alice and…Isabella?" She nodded, "Edward was telling me about the two of you—you work at the marketing firm, correct?"

We both nodded, entering the house as she gestured for us to do so.

"I'm his mother, and this is our home—if Jasper wasn't so charming I doubt I would have allowed all of this," she teased, leading us through the large house towards the backyard.

"He has that affect on people," Alice beamed, throwing me a wink.

I smiled at her as Esme opened the door to the backyard. "There's food and drinks outside; I'll be in here preparing things a little more."

"Do you need any help?" I offered, hoping to escape the crowd of people in their backyard, if it could be called that. They appeared to have acres of grassland and forest.

"No, thank you, darling. But if I do need help, I will ask you," she said.

I refrained from pouting as I stepped outside.

"Look at him, Bells, isn't he just gorgeous?" Alice gushed, motioning towards the stage that was set up. Jasper was standing on it, his guitar strapped over his shoulder. There was a small band behind him though many of the instruments were abandoned. Perhaps they were taking a break, as no music was playing either.

I looked around, not seeing many familiar faces but the people, somehow, managed to look _very_ important. I smiled at whoever looked my way, not wanting to come off as rude or offensive. I assumed they were record executives and things of the like.

"Well, well, well, look who made it," drawled the velvety smooth voice that could only belong to one man.

I turned, but Alice continued on her way to Jasper.

"Edward," I said, curtly.

He smiled at me, his green eyes blazing in the orange light of the setting sun.

"This is my brother, Emmett, and his fiancée, Rosalie," he said, gesturing towards them as he said their names.

"You did the business cards?" Emmett asked, shaking my hand. He was taller than Edward, and more bulkily built. He had curly hair and hazel eyes that matched Esme's perfectly.

"Alice and I worked on them together, yes," I told him.

"Nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said. I shifted my gaze to the blonde haired beauty standing next to him. I could have been thinking it, or it could have been the setting sun in the background, but she did appear to have an aura around her. She was strikingly beautiful and I felt so…average in her presence.

"Nice to meet you," she said, shaking my hand softly. Her fingers felt oddly calloused, indicating that she probably worked with her hands a lot. "Isabella, is it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure." I offered a smile, to make it seem a bit friendlier.

At the moment, I could care less what people were calling me.

"We'll have to catch up with you later," Rosalie said, politely wrapping her arm around Emmett's waste. He nodded at me and his brother before they walked around us.

"You still down?" Edward asked.

Monday at work we both appeared to be in similar moods of despair, but his was gone within minutes of his arrival. He was smiling and joking with Alice in no time. The next time we met, on Thursday he was grinning and as positive as ever.

"I didn't really want to come here. You knew that."

He shrugged, "Are you hungry? Or thirsty?"

I shook my head. "No, thank you."

"You aren't going to be this way the whole night, are you?" he asked, draping an arm over my shoulder.

I hadn't been expecting it but I didn't push his arm away either. Instead, I leaned into his embrace even more.

"The first time I get you in a non-work environment and you're in a sour mood." He leaned in towards my ear to tsk at me a few times.

"I'm sorry. I'll get better, I'm sorry. I think I'll take you up on your off of a drink.."

"Stop apologizing. What would you like?"

"Do you have anything with alcohol?"

He chuckled, and let his arm drop from my shoulder. "I'm not going to let you drown your sorrows in alcohol."

"I'm not drowning any sorrows," I told him, "I'd just rather have something to drink with a bit of a kick. I won't even get remotely drunk or buzzed for that matter."

"Alright, I'll monitor your drinking, then."

"If it makes you happy," I told him. We walked back into his house. His mother was still bustling about in the kitchen.

"You should have just gotten a caterer, mom," he told her, sneaking up behind her to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

It was strange to see that. We weren't in a working environment, and this felt like a very private moment or scene in his life that I shouldn't have witnessed.

"Nonsense," she said, pulling something out of the oven that smelled absolutely delicious.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet someone," he said then, and I felt myself blushing.

"We already met," I spoke up and she turned to look at me.

"Yes we did," she said, setting down the tray and taking off her oven mitts. "You failed to tell me how beautiful she is, Edward. Shame on you."

My cheeks felt overheated as I smiled, they must have looked like bold, alarming, red stop signs.

"Shame on me," he agreed, eyeing me to see my reaction. One corner of his mouth lifted and I felt my heart flutter.

"…that drink?" I asked.

"Of course. We're going around to the bar," he said, addressing his mom for the last part.

We walked out of the kitchen and I took in the house more than I had the first time through. It was predominantly white, walls and furniture alike. It was abstract in design as you never really came across a round house these days. In the living room there was a large television screen, three plush looking sofas and a bar against the side wall. We stopped there and he walked around it.

"What will it be, then?"

"Hmm, what've you got?" I asked, taking a seat on the stool across from him.

"Anything you can name. And even more that you probably can't."

I bit my bottom lip, thinking of the very few alcoholic beverage names that I knew. Which left me with no decent requests.

"Surprise me."

He grinned, and took out two glasses. He pulled out two bottles of Malibu, offering them out to me and I pointed to the coconut flavored bottle. He left that one on the counter and put the other away. He opened a little refrigerator and took out ice, putting them into the glasses. Next he took out a small carton of fruit punch and a small carton of orange juice.

"A mixer," he told me, pouring the Malibu into the glasses, followed it up with the two fruit juices and lastly, more Malibu. He pushed mine towards me as he put everything back in the designated spot, shutting the mini refrigerator.

I picked up the drink, shaking it a little before taking a sip. It slid down smoothly, tasting fruity and tangy. I licked my lips afterward, savoring the flavor.

He was watching me, expectantly.

"Delicious," I told him and he grinned, walking around the bar.

"Come, I want to show you something," he said, placing his hand gently on my arm.

Even through the fabric of my shirt I could feel the heat. I stood from the stool and followed him. He led me back towards the front door. I noticed, for the first time, the piano tucked inconspicuously under the stairs.

"That was a sixteenth birthday present," he told me, pointing at the piano.

"Wow," I muttered, taking another sip. "You play?"

"A little," he told me. We passed the piano and ascended the stairs, which wound up being longer than I expected—the house was three stories.

Once on the landing, we walked down the hallway, pictures of the family aligning the wall on the way. We stopped at the last door in the hallway. He paused for a second before pushing it open, allowing me to enter first.

The room was very…spacious. A large bed was placed in the middle, records and CD's aligned every available space on the walls.

"Your room?" I asked.

He nodded, "It's been the same since I was in high school."

"I take it you like music?"

"A little," he said again.

I rolled my eyes, walking to the back wall of his home. If you could even call it a wall as it was made up entirely of glass. I leaned to look out of it and refrained from placing my hands on it, not wanting to leave any prints.

"This is a beautiful home," I told him, my eyes roaming over the gathering of people down below. The sound of Jasper singing made its way up and through the window. He really did have a lot of talent.

"Tell that to my mother. She decorated the entire place herself," he told me.

"I think she and Alice would get along very well," I said, turning to look at him, smiling.

He had already finished his drink and placed the empty cup down on his dresser, on top of a piece of paper substituting for a coaster.

"Have a seat," he said, gesturing to the long, black sofa just a few feet away from where I stood. I did as instructed, the velvet material molded against my frame.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" I asked.

"There was never anything to show, but you didn't want to be surrounded by all those people you don't know. I figured you could at least enjoy the show from up here in your own silence," he explained.

"Oh, thank you, Edward. That was really sweet of you but you didn't have to do that. I'm just being a baby, I can handle the crowd," I assured him, starting to get up from the sofa.

He pressed a hand to my shoulder, gently forcing me back down. He came to sit next to me.

We sat in silence for a little while, listening to Jasper play, and the applause that erupted after. Edward turned to look at me, smiling softly.

"I'm glad you decided to come today," he told me.

"Me too."

"I would have been hiding up here alone if you hadn't."

"Glad to give you my presence," I joked.

We fell into a very light conversation. I asked about his family, and he even dared to pry me about Charlie a little. I asked how he fell into his current profession. He told me how he always liked cars, ever since he was little. He talked about cars with such passion that a very tiny bell began ringing in the back of my head.

How common of a name was Edward?

How common of a name was Edward that belonged to a man who played piano and was passionate about cars?

Mr. Vanquish had been plaguing my thoughts so much recently. Never before had I focused solely on him in my real life, he was always only present in my mind when I sat at the computer. Now, though, he was everywhere. I began taking things into consideration, wondering why I hadn't thought of this before.

Probably because it was very unlikely.

He said he hated technology.

Thus, he wouldn't use an internet dating site.

He said he loved cars.

Not that he owned an entire dealership.

I could mismatch the pieces all day, but I didn't want to concentrate on it. It all seemed ridiculous in my head. I had taken to calling him Mr. Vanquish rather than Edward since the first time we shared an instant messaging conversation, purely because it was more interesting—and he always addressed me as Vida.

About an hour later, we found ourselves out in the backyard once more. It was a lot cooler outside with the sun completely gone. There were more stars up above us now than I could ever recall seeing in the city.

"Edward!" Jasper called from upstage. "My piano player is a little drunk. He's throwing the sound off completely…"

Edward immediately shook his head, but Emmett came up—out of nowhere—and slapped him in the shoulder, pushing him towards the stage.

Edward begrudgingly went up, sitting himself down behind the piano. His posture was perfect, I noticed. His hand stretched out easily in front of him and he looked up at Jasper, waiting for the signal. Jasper gave him a curt nod and his fingers flew over the keys.

"This song is a new…I've just finished it a few days ago so be nice and let me know what you think."

I saw the businessmen looking a little more alert.

Alice came to stand next to me, "Where did you disappear off to?"

"I was in Edward's room…watching from up there," I told her.

"Oh. Hmmm, interesting." She said, throwing me a teasing look.

"Shut up, it wasn't like that, but listen…I need to talk to you."

"Oh. My. God. He has to stop doing this."

I looked up as Jasper began singing.

"_Sunday morning rain is falling. Steal some covers share some skin. Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable, you twist to fit the mold that I am in. But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do. And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew. That someday it would lead me back to you_."

I must admit, my eyes were really focused on Edward. He looked so at ease and natural behind the piano, evoking sounds from the instrument that I never knew were possible.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Listen to the lyrics, Bells. It's embarrassing."

I furrowed my brows, focusing on the lyrics as she said. "No it's romantic, it's cute."

"It's descriptive."

"You act like everyone knows he's talking about you," I told her.

"Well when he's eyeing me from the stage like that and kissing me in between takes—I'm sure they'll give it a thought."

"You're over analyzing it."

"_Fingers trace your every outline, yeah, yeah, yeah. Paint a picture with my hands. Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm. Change the weather, still together when it ends._"

On the other hand, maybe she was right.

"_That may be all I need, in darkness she is all I see. Come and rest your bones with me, driving slow on Sunday morning—and I never want to leave._"

I nudged her playfully, "You two had sex, on a Sunday morning," I teased.

She glared at me, "You're so virginal."

I nudged her again, slightly harder than before.

She stumbled, giggling madly at me. I rolled my eyes, turning to watch them play. Or watch him play, rather. I shut my eyes, listening to the piano notes that soared above the rest. He was taking his own solo. My eyes fluttered open. The notebook in front of him was closed, he was going off the top of his head. His long, skilled fingers flew over the keys, hitting every note perfectly.

He rocked side to side with the other music playing.

"You like him, "Alice said, at my side once more.

"_May not know. That may be all I need. In darkness she is all I see. Oh, come and rest your bones with me. Driving slow, driving slow, driving slow…_"

I shrugged my shoulders. "That's what I need to talk to you about tonight, once we get home, okay?"

"Uhm…about that."

"You're going to Jasper's?"

She nodded.

"Give me the keys then."

"Well, he drove here with Emmett and I sort of offered to give him a ride home. I can take you home, too, though so it's not a problem," she paused for a second. "Or, you could just ask Edward to take you. I like that idea much better."

Edward stood from behind the piano, bowing at the applause before walking off the stage, heading in our general direction.

"I'm going to ask him."

Before I could stop her, she was floating towards him. They stopped and talked, he looked over at me and smiled, nodding his head. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at me.

"I'll call you later, okay?" she called out to me before waving and walking away.

Edward put his hands in his pockets as he walked to me. "Did you want to leave now then?"

"Uhm, sure."

We went back through the house and found his mother lounging in the living room.

"I'm taking Isabella home; I'll be back in a little bit."

She stood from the couch and gracefully came to give me a hug.

"Thank you for having me in your home—for having everyone here. That was really kind of you, but I can see why you'd want to show a place like this off. It's beautiful."

"Thank you, dear. It's my pleasure," she smiled, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. She looked at her son, "You have to bring her over more often, Edward."

I looked up at him, and I could have sworn I saw his cheeks turn red, briefly. "See you in a bit, Mom."

His hand was around my arm, and he pulled me in the direction of the door.

"Have a nice night, Isabella!"

"You too, Esme," I replied before we were out the door. He led me to the open garage, grabbing his keys out of his pocket.

"These are some really nice cars," I told him.

"My father is a collector—you could say."

"Which one is yours?"

"The Aston Martin," he said, pointing to a sleek, black vehicle. "Vanquish," he added.

I immediately looked away from the car and at him. "I'm sorry?"

"Aston Martin Vanquish…it's the name of the car," he explained.

"Ah, yes…" I trailed off, moving around to the passenger door once he unlocked it. I let my hands trail along the sides of the car. It was so clean, so small, I wondered how he fit into it.

Once I opened the door though, there was a lot more room inside the car than the outside let on.

I sat in the seat and buckled myself in.

"The Aston Martin Vanquish, huh?" I repeated, letting the name roll of my tongue.

Mr. Vanquish.

"Or the Ashton Kutcher, as my mom likes to call it."

I chuckled slightly, more focused on the final coincidence that put it all together.

That didn't make sense.

Or rather, I didn't want it to make sense but in reality it all linked together so perfectly.

I told him the streets I lived on and we started out on the road, a beeping noise caught my attention. "What is that?"

"Police tracker," he said, pointing to the tiny device on his windshield. "I like to drive fast."

I looked to the speedometer, my mouth slightly agape. "Seriously!"

I brought a hand up to grip my seatbelt.

"Don't worry, you can trust me. I know these streets like the back of my hand."

"Well could you slow down just a little…please?"

"Can do," he said, easing up off the gas a little. We were doing about seventy now, but my heart was still pumping fast.

From the speed?

Or from the man sitting next to me, driving me home?

The man I had been talking to on the internet for the last month, as well as working with—as a client!

God I wanted Alice to be home so I could talk this out with her, she needed to understand this, to help _me_ understand this.

I realized my left knee was shaking and I slapped a hand over it to stop it. I was nervous, to say the least.

"You okay?" he asked.

He must have noticed.

"I'm fine."

"Is it my driving?" he asked, letting up on the gas once more.

"No, no. I'm fine…really."

"We're nearly there," he told me.

I looked out of the tinted windows and, indeed, we were. We were in my neighborhood already.

I grasped my purse from between my legs, clicking the button to release the seatbelt when we finally came to a stop. He shifted the gears, putting the car safely in park before releasing his foot form the break, turning off the engine.

"Again, I'm glad you came—and I'm sorry if my driving makes you nervous."

"It wasn't your driving, you're a good driver."

"Mind me asking why you're knees won't stop shaking, then?"

I shrugged, unsure of what to say. "Glad to be home?" I said, attempting a weak smile.

"All right, I won't press you any further. Do you want me to walk you to the door?"

"I'll be fine, thanks," I told him, politely.

"Okay…I'll see you Tuesday then, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey—Isabella?" he called, as I pulled on the door handle. "This doesn't have anything to do with what my mom was saying, does it? She can get like that…and I don't know if that made you uncomfortable at all."

"No, not at all. Your mother is very sweet, it was more of a compliment. I'm glad she thinks of me in that way."

He nodded, "My father would have too, but he was at work."

A strange silence fell over us.

"Well, goodnight then." I said, pushing the door open. "Thank you for bringing me home."

"It's not a problem. Have a nice night."

"If I'm not haunted by ghosts; it's frightening in there," I admitted.

"Feel free to call me and I'll talk you through ghost-busting, if you need it."

I smiled, gripping onto my purse tighter. "Definitely. Goodnight, Edward."

He returned the smile and waved just before I shut the door.

I turned around and walked into the house as quickly as I could, shutting the door and turning on as many lights as I could. I sighed before lying down on the couch, clicking a button on the remote to make the television come to life.

It was background music to the drama playing out in my head.

How had this all happened? More importantly, how hadn't I noticed before?

I wasn't sure if it was possible to think so much you make yourself go insane.

I was definitely going to test the limits.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**Sunday, June 22**__**nd**_

I moved throughout the kitchen, making myself a breakfast burrito. The thoughts from last night were still lodged in my head, but I needed to take a break to eat. Some time last night I logged onto the internet, and onto match dot com. Edward wasn't online. I wanted him to be so bad. I read through his profile, which I hadn't done since the first time I emailed him, and it all seemed to make even more sense. Which made me even more uneasy about all of it.

As I flipped the eggs in the skillet, the front door opened.

Alice walked in, wearing something entirely different from last night.

"What're you cooking?" she asked, setting her things down on the coffee table. "It smells delicious."

"A breakfast burrito, do you want one?"

"Sure, thank you."

She sat on a stool against the island, her feet dangling in the air.

"How was your night?" I asked.

"Good, really good," she grinned. "Yours? Did you invite Edward in?"

"No. I nearly died just riding home in the car with him. I didn't know it was possible to think yourself to death, but I probably came close last night."

"And why is that? It's not about that guy on the internet still, is it? If he's too much of a jackass to forgive you—then just forget about him."

"That's just it, Alice. He's not a jackass. He's not a jackass at all…_he_ is Edward," I said.

"Wait, what're you talking about?"

"Mr. Vanquish, from the internet is Edward Cullen. From work. From the café. From everything!" I told her, throwing the eggs, bacon, and hash browns onto the tortilla. "Alice, how did I not see this before? How come you didn't tell me?"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"You drove in his car—the Vanquish. That's what sealed the deal for me," I rambled.

"I didn't realize…I didn't know I was supposed to put the two together."

"You should have. You should have been paying closer attention. You know, now that you have Jasper back it's like you're never even around these days. I don't even have a real roommate anymore—should I start looking for a new one?"

She looked taken aback by my reaction. Clearly this isn't what she wanted to come home to. A rambling, vicious best friend on some sort of undefined mission.

"You should have just come home last night."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Isabella Swan?" dhe asked, sliding off the stool. "I'm sorry for not devoting every available hour of my life to you. I'm sorry for spending time with _my_ boyfriend." She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "You can be so selfish at times, Bella. You're always so concerned with what I should be doing for you, and you never once stopped to think that maybe I'm going through things in my life—did you? No, you didn't. You never do."

I frowned, brushing my hands off on my shirt.

"Alice I didn't realize…" I trailed off, "I-I'm sorry…"

"You should be."

And with that, she picked up her bag and left the house again.

I wasn't hungry anymore. I sat everything down and barely made it to the couch before I could curl myself up into a ball and let the tears fall.

What was I crying for?

For everything, I guess.

For Mr. Vanquish, whom I disappointed.

For Edward who was so kind to me, when he really didn't know that he wanted to hate my guts. Hate me for standing him up, inadvertently.

For Alice, who deserved so much more than I'd been giving her lately. She was the best friend I could have ever asked for; and I was too selfish to realize it.

I buried my head in my knees, not trying to prevent the tears and sobs.

I needed this. I needed to let it out.

Only after would I be able to think properly…I hoped.

I wanted the answer to everything to just dawn upon me. I wanted everything to make sense, I wanted it all solved.

I wanted Alice to forgive me.

And, ultimately:

I wanted Edward to be mine.

* * *

Hmm, how the tables are turning. Interesting, yes? So, Mike Newton sucks werewolf balls with his horrible timing. Hmm is Edward starting to like our little Bella after his "rejection" from Viva la Vida? We will have to wait until the next chapter to see. As I've sad, I will be MIA from the LJ and until after I read Breaking Dawn, don't want to be ambushed my any more spoilers. It's horrid, the one I read. I'll be thoroughly disappointed if they turn out that certain way. sigh snippets, as always with reviews. Can I be ambushed once again? I love it? I'd like to say a thanks to **shirls, bookbat4ever, heroin vampire** and many more whose names I recall seeing for basically every single chapter. It makes me happy! You guys are all awesome! I think I will post the prologue to my new fic very soon and I'd like you guys to tell me what you think once it's up!

Halt! I'd like to apologize for the late update. I woke up at 8 this morning and the internet at my home WOULD NOT CONNECT. So I did everything I could to find internet, and it took me until 10 at night. So, I'm sorry! Also, for everyone saying doesn't he call her Bella at work and such. He addresses her as "Miss Swan" usually but she was introduced as Isabella and that will be explained further in the next chapter, which will be up soon. BREAKING DAWN OH MY GOD. check my LJ for my thoughts/and such around SUNDAY. 'til then--Chams


	9. Of Jessica Stanley and Jacob Black

**Disclaimer: **You know by now.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to **reetinkerbell** and** Jaciira**, as always. Fantastic, ladies and thank you so much! Now, to those of you who reviewed last chapter I must apologize for not getting a chance to reply and send snippets! It's horrible of me but I was a wee bit preoccupied with the book and deciding whether I liked it or not. My opinion and such can be found on my LJ, though I suggest you DO NOT go there until you have read the book or you're spoil yourself silly!

**Misadventures in Online Dating**

**Chapter Nine**: Of Jessica Stanley and Jacob Black

_**Saturday, June 21**__**st **__**(E)**_

I found the daily tasks that my life called for became a little monotonous over the week. I never told anyone what was _really_ bothering me in hopes that I would just be able to forget it. It was easier than I thought, actually. I was able to push all thoughts of the issue to the back of my mind and focus on the important matters at hand.

For one, the first billboard was set to be put up next weekend—and two, Emmett's bachelor party was a few weeks after that.

It really irked me, though. I had never been stood up in my life. I was more embarrassed than angry when it happened. I went to the restaurant as planned, sat at our reserved table and placed a single rose in the middle of the table as I waited for her to arrive.

Wait. _Wait_. **Wait**.

That's all I did, for an hour and a half. I then decided she wasn't coming and threw a hundred dollar bill down on the table. Over-tipping the waitress for the glass of water and taking up space in the restaurant.

I was good at avoiding the internet after that night, my messenger in particular, really.

Not even the event of my birthday brought on too much excitement. I insisted, to my mother, that we just go out to dinner as a family. No party, no clubs with Emmett. Just me and my family celebrating the day I turned twenty-five. I never liked birthdays in the first place.

Tonight I was content not to dwell on the events that happened a week ago. Jasper was giving a performance, at my parent's house and I had to help set things up.

Emmett and I busied ourselves putting up tables and throwing table cloths over them.

"What kind of motorcycles do you have?" Emmett asked, taking a break and leaning against the table.

"All kinds, we have in this new BMW bike…are you interested in buying one?" I asked. I was used to my family coming to me when they were looking into buying a new car. Typically. Why go somewhere else and pay full price when I was kind enough to kick in an extra discount or two?

"Yeah, but for Jasper—as a congrats gift," he said, pushing himself away from the table.

We walked back into the house as I spoke, "He rides? I didn't know that…you should come by next week and we'll have a look at something for him."

"Awesome," Emmett grinned. "And—"

"Don't even ask about your bachelor party. Everything is being finalized so, relax."

"Can you at least tell me where it's going to be?"

"In a penthouse suite, out of dad's recommendation book. Jasper and I are taking care of it, don't worry."

I was actually growing a little annoyed that he kept asking. He was like a child trying to uncover the secret to their surprise birthday party.

"Ask again and we might just have Rosalie over to supervise."

"She'll be at her own bachelorette party," he said, shrugging.

"Doing everything you will and possibly more," I told him, smiling smugly at the look that showed up on his face.

"No," he shook his head in doubt.

"Don't want to ruin it for you but I'm sure I heard her on her cell phone talking about Chippendale dancers," I joked.

"Male strippers? She wouldn't." He was still shaking his head, slowly.

"She would, sorry to break it to you."

He glared at me before stalking off into the backyard again, probably in search of Rosalie.

I chuckled to myself, he was so easy to provoke. Knowing that had gotten me into a lot of trouble when we were younger. I liked to provoke, and he liked to fight. It's thanks to him that I learned to fight at all, but away from Emmett, I never saw a decent use for it.

A few hours later, everyone started showing up. Including Alice and Isabella. Alice wandered off to watch Jasper perform and I introduced Isabella to my brother and Rosalie.

"She's cute, bro," Emmett said low enough so that only I could hear.

"I'm a client of hers," I explained.

"So? You won't be a client forever—the deal is closing soon enough, isn't it?"

I cleared my throat, shrugging his thoughts off before he and Rosalie excused themselves. Which left me alone with Isabella.

Alone, together.

It was an appealing thought, and maybe Emmett was right.

I enjoyed being around her. She had a capturing spirit, and I found her to be very intriguing, beautiful and intelligent.

The night passed along smoothly. I fixed us drinks, showed her my room and by the end of the night I was coaxed into playing the piano for Jasper. It had been a while since I played so freely, and it felt good. There was a comment on my way down from the stage about me joining the band and I let out a thunderous laugh at the thought before Alice jumped in front of me, seemingly out of nowhere to ask if I'd take Bella home.

Of course.

The ride home was silent, and I would have been blind if I didn't notice her change in behavior but I didn't want to press on the matter too much. Perhaps it was something personal that didn't involve me in the slightest.

After she got out of the car, I drove down the road, slower than usual until I saw she was safely inside her home. Then I pressed down on the gas pedal and headed back to my parents house.

Once there, Emmett pulled me aside.

"You were right," he stated, "she was being a hypocrite! I can't believe her. You guys better have every stripper in town at the bachelor party."

I bunched up my nose in disgust.

"No, definitely not. Don't be so childish—you're both adults and as long as you don't touch, she shouldn't touch. It's okay to observe…isn't it?" I wasn't all too sure how relationships worked. From what I recalled though, looking softly never killed anybody.

"Not good enough; I don't want any half-naked men dancing in front of her unless it's me."

"Over share…yeah. How about you never say something like that to me again?" I shook my head, walking around him to go up the staircase. "I'll be in my room, but don't bother me unless you're about to die."

"Going to your room after a rendezvous with the Marketing girl, huh? Does someone need to have their 'Happy Time'?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes, "We're not all horn-balls like you, Emmett."

He shrugged his shoulders, "You're not going to be her client forever, dude. Think about it."

And with that, he left. I continued upstairs to my old bedroom that didn't hold as many interesting memories as Emmett's probably did.

I didn't want to dwell on his last words—but he was right.

I liked Isabella, and it was easy enough for me to admit that. I liked her, a lot—but I couldn't be sure of how she felt in return. Judging by her actions tonight in my car, the chances weren't too great. Hell, for all I knew she had a boyfriend.

I could only hope that she didn't.

I could only hope that I bit up the courage to say something to her at work, the next chance I got.

* * *

_**Tuesday, June 24**__**th**_

I was disappointed that three days later, Isabella still appeared to be nervous around me. I frowned at her when she wasn't looking; wondering what had gotten into her.

"You sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "Alice and I had another fight—we're like a married couple," she joked.

That would explain why Alice wasn't in her office with us today.

We were finalizing the layouts for my billboards.

It was a sad thought, actually. Once the first billboard was up, everything would sort of take care of itself and I wouldn't be needed in their office, at all. It was hard to say if I would even see Alice or Isabella again. The thought wasn't something I wanted to dwell on.

"I can't believe we're almost done, it's gone by so fast," I mentioned, attempting to change the subject to something lighter.

"I thought that was just me," she said, tentatively looking me in the eye.

There was a reserve in her chocolate brown eyes that had never been present before. I didn't want to turn away from it all, now though. "It's sad, not knowing if I'll see you two again—I suppose I'll just have to hang out at the coffee shop."

She seemed to relax a little more at that, rolling her eyes. "If you do, I'll definitely see you again. I'll maybe even stick around to share a table with you," she teased, smiling softly.

I felt a flutter somewhere in my stomach and figured it was now or never.

"Isabella," I said, though it came out as more of a whisper.

Her eyes were on mine again and I felt my heart speeding up.

Did she know she had such an effect on me? It was easy to say no other woman had ever made me feel this way.

"Isabella," I repeated, liking the way her name rolled off my tongue. "I want to ask you if you'd—if you'd like to have dinner with me sometime?"

She frowned at me, deeply, biting on her bottom lip.

I had anticipated this. She must have someone else, already.

"I would like that but…now isn't a good time. I'm really busy with…all of this, and Alice and now with you on top of it—it's becoming a bit much."

"Me? I'm sorry; I didn't realize I was a burden or anything…"

"No, not like that, Edward. It's in a way that you're very…unaware of," she said, choosing her words carefully as she spoke.

I didn't understand.

"No hard feelings? I just don't think I'd be able to handle that at this time." She said, offering a small smile.

"No hard feelings," I agreed. "Though, you make me feel like a hypocrite for calling Tanya unprofessional."

She shrugged her shoulders, "You won't be a client _forever_," she said, her eyes dancing with light. Had she talked to Emmett?

"True," I muttered.

So I was rejected, yet again. Second time, by a second woman.

I had never had these sorts of problems in my life before. Was something in my charm wearing off? If I even had a charm…I couldn't be sure, anymore.

* * *

_**Friday, June 27**__**th**_

I don't know why I talked myself into doing it, but I was beginning to regret my decision with each passing minute.

I had logged onto the other website I failed to use often, eHarmony—they had a few matches for me and I emailed them and most of them wrote back within a day or so. I talked to the women, and set a date with one of them.

Thus, my current position.

Sitting across the table from Jessica Stanley, as she chattered incessantly. It seemed like everything she said was one long sentence as she rarely paused to take a breather, or eat, or drink.

I vowed to just go home and delete both profiles, forget internet dating, forget dating in general. There were a lot of successful life-time bachelors…weren't there? Nothing seemed to be going right in the department for me so, what the hell?

"…it was amazing! Have you ever done that before?"

I blinked slowly, turning my attention to the woman in front of me. "Done what, sorry?"

She was smiling brightly at me, "Nothing, nothing…anyways…"

And so she continued, going into another speech about how useful and resourceful the internet was.

She was annoying. A pesky little bugger.

The room seemed to stir as the door opened, sending a swift breeze throughout most of the diner. I found trouble trying to concentrate on anything she was saying as my eyes landed on the couple being led to their table by a waitress—they were coming our way.

"Isabella?" I called out, causing her and her date to stop in their tracks.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" She asked, seemingly shocked.

I didn't even have a chance to answer. "We're on a date," Jessica said, quite rudely.

My eyes fell on the man she stood next to. He was remarkably tall, with dark skin and long hair. I figured from his appearance and the jewelry he wore, he was Native American. He looked at me, too, extending a hand.

"Jacob."

"Edward," I replied, shaking his hand firmly. "Isabella, this is Jessica. Jessica, Isabella."

"Why does he keep calling you that, Bella?" The man named Jacob asked.

She shrugged, "He's a client. Tanya insists we go by our given names—no nicknames as it's unprofessional. Or some crap like that."

"Bella," I murmured, and her eyes snapped to mine.

"Well, it was nice seeing you…" she trailed off as Jacob draped an arm across her shoulder.

I attempted to look less hurt than I truly felt as her arm snaked around his waist.

"Yeah, nice seeing you," I muttered, waving as they continued on their way to their table.

Looking back at Jessica, I realized I wasn't hungry—and that more importantly I didn't even want to be there.

"Are you done?" I asked, pushing my plate away from me.

"Sure, what do you want to do now?"

I pulled out my wallet and dropped a bill on the table that would cover dinner and a tip.

Perhaps I could have a pitiful—and regrettable—late birthday present.

"Let's go to your place," I suggested.

* * *

_**Wednesday, July 2**__**nd**_

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean…it's a really big step," I said to Jasper.

He nodded, grinning at the yellow car in front of him. "It's perfect, how could she say no after this?"

Apparently, love was in the air for everyone but me.

Jasper wanted to ask Alice to marry him. He was going to buy her the Porsche she test drove and place the velvety box in the glove compartment. I thought it was too soon, but he went into an elaborate explanation of how they'd known each other for four years and he didn't want to leave on tour without knowing that she would wait for him.

It made sense then, I suppose.

The real reason I had him over to the dealership was so Emmett and I could give him the gift we both got him, splitting the price in half. I told him the story of Alice and the Porsche and he wanted to get it for her, thinking it a great addition to the ring he already purchased.

"Don't go blowing all your hard earned money, now."

"I got a lot of it," he said, nonchalantly. "It's not even including record and venue sales, too. It's new for me, but I'm not going to throw it all away. I feel like I owe her so much more than money could buy. This will at least keep me in her good graces."

"Share your bike with her," I said.

"There's no way in hell I'll let her get on that thing unless I'm driving—she's too small to use it herself. This car fits her perfectly. So the faster we process it the faster I get engaged."

"Another bachelor party?"

He grinned, nodding.

"We haven't even had the first yet," I refrained from groaning—it wasn't a characteristic of mine.

We left the Porsche behind and went to my office to begin said paper work. I could only wish him the best of luck with his endeavors. An hour later he left the car lot, and the car was set to be delivered the day before he left to California—which was a few days after Emmett's bachelor party.

Everything was going to happen quickly over the next few days, and I knew I had to brace myself.

* * *

_**Thursday, July 3**__**rd**_

I knocked lightly on her office door, waiting patiently for her to answer.

I scratched the back of my head when there was no reply, no movement on the other side. I knocked again, but still no answer.

I glanced over my shoulder quickly before turning the knob and walking into her office.

It was empty. Maybe she was out to lunch.

I sighed, wishing to talk to her about the other night when we ran into each other. She could have at least had the decency to tell me she was seeing someone. Not that she was busy. I went into her office further, going to her neatly sorted desk. I wanted to leave a note, at least.

I reached across the desk, picking up a pin and her post-its.

_Miss Swan  
__Isabella  
__Bella_

_Please give me a call._

_Edward_

It was simple enough. I scrateched off the first two names, though, unsure of what to address her as. I pulled the post it off, wondering where to put it to ensure she would see it. Her desk seemed most likely, but what if she was carrying something and sat it down on the desk without seeing it?

Filing cabinet? What if she didn't do any filing?

I walked around her desk, the computer screen had to be the most logical place to put it. Extending my hand towards the screen, I stopped dead in my tracks, my mouth slightly open in shock.

Match dot com was loaded. A messenger tab was up with the name **Viva** **La** **Vida** blinking wildly at me on the top. I furrowed my brow.

It couldn't be….

Could it?

I felt something like anger swelling in my chest. I crumbled up the post it and threw it in the trashcan before turning around and leaving her office.

What the _hell _was going on?

* * *

And here is the point where you all attempt to kill me. He had to find out that way, yes. And, the whole Jessica thing -hides- You will find out what happened soon enough, I promise you. Anyways...the prologue is up for my new fic "My Love On Sommer Isle" and I would really appreciate it if you took a look and reviewed, to let me know what you're thinking. Also, review for this and I'll love you forever. Let's shoot for the stars and say...47 reviews for this one. Or, you know, 50 if your have a problem with odd numbers. Anyways, hop over to my LJ (link in my profile) for my thoughts on Breaking Dawn. I'd love to here what all of you thought about it, too!


	10. Of Goodbye's and Wrong Timing

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait! Thanks to **Jaciira** and **ReadingRobyn** for looking over this!

**Misadventures in Online Dating**

**Chapter Ten:** Of Goodbye's and Wrong Timing

_**Thursday, June 26**__**th**__** (B)**_

That statement of never realizing what you have until it's gone could not have been any truer. I disliked that Alice was upset with me and that we hadn't spoken in so long—even at work. I had been reeling with so many emotions ever since I figured out that Edward was indeed Edward. There couldn't be anymore denying it. Though the situation was further confused when he asked me, Isabella, not Vida, on a _date_.

I was all too sure that my skin was going to jump off my bones with excitement because I couldn't hold myself together when he asked. It was shocking, however, because I wanted to say yes, but I didn't. I kept thinking that somewhere, deep down, he knew and that if I said yes he would stand me up, out of spite. The look in his eyes said otherwise, and he seemed genuinely hurt—I wanted to change my mind right then but it wouldn't have been right.

Things weren't awkward after he asked me, but definitely…different.

Knowing he harbored some feelings for me. Either truthful and caring or deceiving and hateful, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I truly hoped that it wouldn't be the latter because if it was, then there was absolutely no chance for any reconciliation.

I may have been setting my hopes too high, though. I was waiting for **Mr. Vanquish** to sign online again. I knew everything I wanted to say to him—on the computer—but if he were to come up to me in person and bring up the subject…I'd be at a loss for words.

I couldn't lose focus, I just kept telling myself it would work out, eventually. That if he didn't sign online within the next week, I'd say something in person. Though, I kept pushing the deadline back whenever we had a close encounter at work or something…God I really was terrible at this whole sort of thing—and I could really use Alice's help.

However, I needed to wean myself off of her, clearly. I depended on her too much for everything. And I needed to apologize.

I picked up the house phone and punched the numbers in for her cell, listening to the dull ring until she answered. There was silence on the line before I finally spoke.

"Alice," I started, softly. "I'm sorry. I'm a horrible best friend; I should have never said the things I did. I'll be lucky if you decide to forgive me."

She was silent still and I bit my bottom lip, I would understand if she didn't forgive me. I'd cry my eyes out because it'd be like losing a sister, but I would deserved it. She had every right to leave, and I had no right to say what I had.

"It's okay, Bella. I know you were just…overwhelmed with the situation. Which, by the way, you still haven't done anything about."

"How do you know I haven't?" I countered, automatically.

"If you had, Edward would have been sending flowers and chocolates to the office, or showing up a lot more than necessary," she said, sounding slightly distracted.

I sighed. "I don't know what _to_ do. What could I do?"

"You could just tell him everything. Call him up right now and tell him how you feel; tell him that you're Vida." I heard the sound of something rustling in the background.

"How're you and Jasper?" I asked, changing the subject.

"He's been behaving really weird lately. I don't know if it's just me, or if it's because he's leaving next Tuesday. Whatever it is, he won't say a thing about it and it's really frustrating me," she explained.

"He might just be jittery or worried," I offered.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Uh, Alice?"

"Yes?"

"You're not doing that thing where you're on the phone and at the door at the same time, are you?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"The doorbell just rang; stay on the phone while I get it."

"For sure."

I stood from the couch and walked towards the door, looking through the peep hole to see who it was. There was a finger pressed against the other side, thus I couldn't see who it was.

"Who is it?" I asked through the door.

"Open up, Bells," the voice said.

"Who is it?" Alice asked, intently.

"I think it's Jacob," I told her, turning the lock and pulling the door open a crack.

It was Jacob. I grinned, opening the door completely before throwing my arms around him. "Jake! What're you doing here?" I asked, stepping back to let him inside the house.

"I have a bit of time off from work," he told me, shutting the door behind himself. "You busy?" He gestured towards the phone.

"It's Alice—hold on a sec," I said before redirecting my attention to the voice coming out of the receiver.

"What's he doing there?"

"I'm not sure; do you want me to call you back later? Or were you coming home tonight…" I trailed off, highly doubting it.

"Definitely not now. I'll just see you at work, tomorrow, and don't let him snoop around my room."

I rolled my eyes, "Calm down, Alice. Everything will be all right. And I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, 'night."

We both hung up and when I turned around to look at Jacob again, he was gone. He took the liberty of wandering around the house, a very approving look on his face.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"At her boyfriend's house, she's probably going to move there soon," I shrugged. I looked down at the pajama pants and tank I was in, wishing I was a little more decently dressed. "So, what brings you out here, really?"

"You told me to come by, and I really do have time off work—which is rare—so just be happy."

"I am happy," I reassured him, going to hug him once more. "It's pretty late…how long are you here for?"

"I have two weeks off, but I won't throw myself on you for that long."

"I'd send you away," I teased. "So are you crashing here?"

"I didn't want to impose, I looked into some hotels."

"Don't be silly, Jacob. Alice hasn't been here in ages and it's been awfully lonely, stay with me?"

"Since you asked so nicely," he said, grinning.

"I've got work tomorrow, so I need to go to bed soon but you can help yourself to any and everything. Just don't eat all the cookies and cream ice cream, okay? We'll do something tomorrow, yeah?"

"Sure. While you're at work I'll figure something out," he spoke as he walked towards the kitchen, opening the refrigerator. "Get some sleep."

"I will. Your room is upstairs, the second door on the right. Don't bother me—you remember what happened when Charlie sent you to wake me up that one morning, don't you?" I asked, turning to look at him over my shoulder as I proceeded up the stairs.

"I remember," he said, shaking his head at the memory.

"Good," I grinned. I had punched him hard in the chin trying to ward off whatever evil creature had been in my dream that night.

"See you in the morning," he said as I yawned, waving before continuing on my way up the stairs.

It was definitely a surprise for him to show up, and his timing was pretty good. He would help take my mind off of the Edward situation for a little while—and perhaps I could clear my head.

* * *

_**Friday, June 27**__**th**_

After work, Jacob decided we would go out to eat dinner. He picked the restaurant and I drove us there. We chattered about what he'd been doing since my last visit and vice versa.

Once there, we told the hostess a table for two and we didn't even have to wait before being seated. Jake put his arm around my shoulder and I smiled, leaning into him as my hand went around his waist. He was my comfort, the man I could lean on, and he really made me happy.

I often wondered if me doing this ever sent him the wrong signals but I figured he was intelligent enough to know that I didn't have feelings for him like that. I spent so much time defending that fact to Alice, hopefully he knew better as well.

My eyes were focused on the waitress in front of us, afraid to look at anyone sitting at the table—knowing what would be going through their heads. It was impossible to escape being called a couple, but I was used to it by now and it didn't bother me so much, as long as I knew how I really felt about Jake.

"Isabella?"

My hand gripped Jake's waist tighter as I stopped, looking at the man who had said my name.

"Edward?" I paused, briefly. "What are you doing here?"

I turned my gaze to the woman sitting across from him who threw me a dirty look.

"We're on a date," she snarled.

A date? So, he couldn't have been too torn up about anything that happened with Isabella or Vida, now could he? He'd gotten over it pretty damn fast to be out on a date already. And the girl didn't look like anything more than a pretty face.

What was that? Jealousy?

No, I wasn't jealous…was I?

I blinked slowly as Jacob's hand left my shoulder and he introduced himself to Edward.

"Edward," he replied in that smooth, velvety voice as they shook hands. "Isabella, Jessica. Jessica, Isabella."

I looked at the woman and smiled, softly—she didn't return it.

I didn't let it phase me. If Edward was interested in that type of woman, so be it. At least he knew that I wasn't alone, either.

"Why does he keep calling you that, Bella?" Jacob asked.

I turned my head to look up at him, shrugging slightly. "He's a client. Tanya insists we go by our given names—no nicknames as it's unprofessional. Or some crap like that."

It made sense, sort of.

Now that I thought about it, it probably added to the reason why Edward didn't know who I really was. Isabella isn't too much of a common name, these days. On the website, I said my name was Bella. Could have meant Isabella, Arabella—or something of the sort. It didn't help that he rarely called me Isabella, it was usually Miss Swan at work…which was the only time I saw him other than Jasper's gig and this particular moment.

It was a complicated mess, really.

"_Bella_," the sound of his voice brought me out of my thoughts, again.

My eyes snapped to his. Had he figured it out? Was he piecing it together in his head?

I couldn't be near him when he did.

"Well, it was nice seeing you…" I said quickly, trailing off to let the goodbye's speak for themselves.

Jacob's hand went back around my shoulder and mine around his waist, my other hand came up to rub his firm stomach before we turned away and continued to our table.

Once we sat down, I couldn't help but stealing glances at Edward and _Jessica_.

"That was awkward," Jacob teased after we ordered our food.

"I know, it's even weirder but I haven't got the heart to tell you everything," I said, taking a drink of water.

"Well now you're gonna have to tell me," he replied.

I shook my head, "It's rather embarrassing really. Plus, he might be able to hear."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "From this distance?" He turned around to look over his shoulder.

"Don't look!" I whispered rather loudly.

Jake laughed at my antics and I frowned. "Come on, Bells, out with it. You slept with him?"

Now _that_ was just an awkward question to hear from Jacob.

"No, not even," I told him.

He looked relieved.

"Why are you so interested?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

He shrugged a shoulder, "Just tell me."

I looked at Edward's table to see him standing up. He didn't even look back in our direction as he put his hand on Jessica's hip and guided her towards the exit.

"All right, I'll tell you…" I trailed off before launching into the story, not leaving a thing out.

By the time I finished we were nearly done with our dinner. He had just sat and listened, and it felt good to get everything out.

"Hmm," he hummed, pushing his empty plate away from him. "You've got quite a heavy load on your hands."

"Don't I know it," I muttered, twirling some spaghetti around on my fork before putting it in my mouth.

"Well…do you like him?" He asked, quite innocently.

I nodded, biting my bottom lip.

"Do you prefer the internet Edward to the real Edward?"

"No preference, they're both great men…but I don't know how to say anything to him—especially now that he thinks you and I are dating," I sighed.

"Is that so bad?" Jake said, quietly.

I was at a loss of words. Was he really doing this to me? Now definitely wasn't the time.

"Jake…" I whined.

"Right, sorry. Uh, you'll never get anywhere if you don't say _something_. If he finds out on his own, maybe the timing just won't be right or…I don't know." He gave up, shrugging.

I pushed my plate away, too, no longer hungry. I waved the waitress over for the check.

* * *

_**Sunday, June 29**__**th**_

Jacob and I sat in the living room; he had the remote, while I flipped through a gossip magazine. He told me he'd stay for a week and then leave, which I had no problem with—I preferred his company to the silence of the house. We were both in a comfortable silence, in our own zones when the door flew open and in came Alice, screaming my name and jumping up and down.

"What? What?" I asked, tossing the magazine aside and getting up to assist her.

"Bella!" She breathed, throwing her arms around me and I was jumping with her from side to side.

I looked over to Jacob who was standing from the sofa, going to the door where I saw Jasper standing. They quickly introduced themselves and I grabbed a hold of Alice, pushing her back, but she could still barely contain herself.

"Out with it woman!" I yelled.

"Jasper asked me to marry him!" She put her left hand in front of me, advertising the astounding engagement ring on her finger.

I held her hand gently in mine as I examined it, "Wow."

"I know, isn't it great? It must be wedding season or something…Oh, Bella! I'm so glad he asked me! That's what he was so uptight about, I don't know why—of course I'd say yes, what was he thinking?" She sighed, bringing her hand back to herself so she could adore the ring.

I looked up to see Jasper and Edward in front of our house, looking at a motorcycle and a yellow Porsche.

My jaw dropped.

"He bought you the Porsche!" I exclaimed, running out of the house to take a better look at it.

Alice was right behind me, giggling.

"Edward and Emmett got the bike for him—I didn't even know BMW made motorcycles."

"Neither did I." I shrugged, running my hand along the surface of the car as I walked around it. "This is definitely worthy of congratulations."

I hugged Alice tightly, "So that means you'll be my maid of honor?"

"Of course—just don't go over the top with the dress, love." I released her from the hug. I turned to Jasper, "You'll make her happy, won't you?" I asked, quite seriously.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her again, Bella."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, squeezing tightly.

"Congrats, Jazz. I'm so happy for you—don't leave her waiting for too long since you'll be going on tour and everything."

"I'm going to record an album, and after that I'm marrying her, before I go on tour. Even _I_ don't want to wait for it."

"Good," I murmured, admiring the Porsche in front of me once more. "Did this seal the deal, or what?"

He chuckled, "I took her to dinner, parked her car in a certain place and when we came back, this was in its place. The keys were in her purse, too. And the ring was in the glove compartment."

"I bet she screamed your ears off," I said.

"_That_ she did," he replied, throwing Alice a look.

Alice was having a _conversation_ with Jacob, if it could be called that. They were being polite and decent, which was all I could ask for from them, really.

"Let's go out to celebrate," Alice said. "Even Jacob can come. That's how good of a mood I'm in."

Jacob rolled his eyes and I grinned.

"All right, dinner on Jasper," I joked. "Just let me go inside and grab a few things."

* * *

_**Thursday, July 3**__**rd**_

Alice didn't come back to the house until Wednesday. She was ecstatic, and nothing could dampen her spirits—not even Jacob still being at the house. I was really happy for her, she deserved it. She would enjoy planning the wedding, too. A planner probably wouldn't be necessary in her case, she was quite capable of getting everything done on her own, exactly the way she wanted it to be.

At work, I got a call from Jacob on my cell.

"Hey, Jake," I said, minimizing the windows I had open on my computer. Match dot com and an instant messaging window. Curiosity got the best of me and I just wanted to check it out, but Edward wasn't online. I had new emails but I didn't bother with answering them. The site caused enough problems for me as it was.

"I'm outside your office building; came to say goodbye."

"I thought you weren't leaving until tonight?"

"Yeah, but I honestly can't take anymore of Alice and her random squeals of excitement," he laughed, but I knew he was being serious.

They would never get along.

"All right, I'll be down in a second."

We hung up and I left my office, shutting the door behind me.

I pushed the revolver door around until I was outside. Jacob was leaning against the wall, one leg propped against it and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Looking, quite possibly, like the epitome of cool.

I could never pull off anything like that, which was why I invested in a best friend who could.

He pushed himself away from the wall and came to me, wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. My arms went around his waist as I hugged back, inhaling the masculine scent of him.

"Will you come to La Push soon?" He asked, his voice low in my ear.

I nodded against his shirt. "I'll need a break from the wedding planning, I'm sure."

We slowly ended the embrace, my hands hung limply at my sides.

"Thank you for letting me stay at your place—you didn't have to do that."

"Shut up, Jake. I'd never make you stay in a hotel if you're coming to visit me." I told him.

"Thanks again though," he said, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on my forehead as he half hugged me.

"Anytime," I replied, looking up at him, though his eyes were focused on something behind me. I turned around, shocked to see Edward standing just next to the revolving doors. "Edward-" I began, but he just shook his head and walked away.

"Shit, Bells, I'm sorry," Jacob apologized.

"Don't be sorry, you haven't done anything…should I go after him?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"I feel like things are so fucked up already, how could he ever like me after I tell him the truth?"

"He'd be crazy not to like you," Jacob assured me, squeezing me once more. "I have to get going." He pointed to his car that was parked next to a meter.

I nodded slowly, "Call me when you get home, okay?"

"Yes ma'am. Talk to you soon, Bells."

He let go of me and walked towards his car, waving once more before he got in.

I sighed to myself, what was I going to do? I had to talk to him, but who knows where he was by now.

Feeling defeated, I walked back into the building.

Things couldn't get worse.

At least I thought they couldn't, but they did.

Edward was to come into the office Monday and Tuesday—and he didn't. He sent someone else from his dealership over to handle the business. It was sad, these were the final days we had to work together and he didn't even want to show his face. Or, he didn't want to see mine, rather.

I couldn't take it anymore. He had to know, I had to tell him. It was tearing me up inside that this was my entire fault. He wasn't a bad guy, not at all. He deserved to know the truth—and I was going to tell him.

* * *

I would like to completely apologize for taking so long to update. Also, please do not kill me for this ending—our loves will soon be happy! Stick around and see how it is resolved. So, for the last week I have been house-sitting and I was staying at their house and this chapter was saved to my laptop rather than my USB disk-thing. Here it is, I hope you are happy and please don't forget to review! Update should be soon, but I honestly can't make promises but I DO promise to reply to every single signed review! I'm moving soon, though, and my birthday is on the 25th. We have to be out by the 26th, so we'll probably go a week or so before that…which doesn't leave much time, huh? Ughh, well review, loves!


	11. Of Bachelors and Reuniting

**Disclaimer: **Alright kids, this is getting old. You know who Stephenie Meyer is, right? Yeah…me neither

**Author's Note: **I am terribly sorry about the wait! Very interesting birthday week and then moving—but I'm all settled now. Thanks to all of you reviewed, and a special thank you to **Edwartic** who even waited until my birthday to review P and **icyskin**, **Iheartivorykeys213**, **MyLivingAdonis**, **theregoesguts**, and **LucasLove**. And most of all, thank you to _**Jaciira**_ for getting this chapter back to me so quickly—believe me guys, I was so impatient about getting this posted for you all!

Misadventures in Online Dating

**Chapter Eleven**: Of Bachelors and Reuniting

**Friday, July 4****th**** (E)**

"Edward!"

I pulled the blankets over my head, attempting to drown out the voice of Jasper as he neared my bedroom door. His footsteps stopped and I heard him sigh. I grumbled for him to get out but he ripped the blankets away from me and shook his head.

"At least you're already clothed. Get up, or we're going to be late."

"I'm not in the mood for it, honestly. I don't want to put a damper on everyone's spirits."

"It's your brother's bachelor party and my last night in town, so get up." He repeated.

"Wait…how the hell did you get into my house?"

"Emmett gave me the key—just get up, will you? What's been wrong with you lately, anyways?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. I put my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my hands. Alice hadn't told him? Isab—Bella never said anything to him about it? I gritted my teeth, of course she hadn't. I didn't matter to her, didn't faze her. It was no big deal how bad she'd hurt me, was it?

I was angry with myself for actually letting my emotions slip; for letting them grow so fond of a person that I barely knew. Well, actually, I felt I knew a lot about her but how could that be? How could I have gotten her so wrong? I usually read people so well.

I pushed myself up from the bed and dressed quickly, into a pair of black slacks and a white, button-up shirt. When I stepped out of my closet, Jasper was in my bathroom, staring intently at the mirror.

"Do you think I'm being a sellout?"

I furrowed my brow, wondering where the question had come from. "Not at all, why?"

'It was in my contract to bleach my teeth," he forced a grin and I saw the dazzling white teeth behind his lips, holding in a laugh. "Complete and utter bullshit."

"I really don't know what to tell you, Jasper. Let's just get out of here then get this over with."

"You were quite excited about this a week or so ago, what the hell happened?"

"Shit," I muttered, walking out of my bedroom door and down the stairs. Grizzly came running to me from where he lay near the sofa. I patted him on the head before rubbing the space between his silky soft ears. "I'll be back late, Grizz. Don't wait up for me," I joked before heading out of the door, Jasper followed after me.

* * *

We arrived at the penthouse with Emmett in tow, a blindfold covered his eyes, but he was still grinning.

Jasper undid the blindfold when we stopped in front of the penthouse door, and Emmett's grin widened. He looked at me, then Jasper, then me again before slowly nodding his head.

"I'm ready to get drunk!"

Even I couldn't keep from laughing—Emmett had done a working on my attitude and I was feeling a bit better about being out.

Jasper knocked loudly on the door, looking back at Emmett with a grin on his face. The door slowly opened and the lights in the background were dim and dancing, music came thumping out as did a low mist from the ground. Jasper really sprang for the mist machine, then, huh? I shook my head at him and he smiled.

A woman in a very provocative lingerie set stepped through the open door, her eyes locked on Emmett.

"And you're the groom-to-be?" She asked, smiling a wickedly delicious smile at my brother.

"Yes, I am. But please, no unfair treatments—these guys deserve every bit as much fun as me," he winked at us.

"Oh, but of course," she extended her dainty hand to him, waiting for him to take it before pulling him slowly inside.

"This place is ours for the night. No designated drivers, so drink up, Edward!" Jasper said as we walked into the suite. The place was huge—he'd done the site searching and I did most of the calling, reserving and scheduling, but we worked as a pretty good team, clearly. Got the job done and hopefully Emmett would never forget this night…well, that all depended on how much he had to drink.

Contrary to popular wedding tradition, his wedding wasn't the following day, but a week later because Rose refused to have their parties on the same day. I suppose she wanted to take time to remind him, constantly, of what he'd done and how much fun she'd have at hers—I honestly wouldn't doubt it.

I went to the bar first and tossed back two shots, intent on clearing my mind, if only briefly for the night. A load of Emmett's friends arrived a little after we did and chaos ensued. Everyone was drinking, over tipping the strippers, laughing their heads off and exploring the penthouse with willing girls.

After another shot I carried a small glass—scotch on the rocks—with me, sipping on it occasionally. As I walked through the penthouse, I caught a glimpse of Emmett, his arms tied behind a chair and a dancer, squirming around on top of him. It was an interesting sight, to say the least, the look on his face, the way he clenched and unclenched his fists. As if he wanted to touch, but he really knew better. Of course in his eyes, these women had nothing on Rosalie, and he wouldn't dare cheat on her. He was merely indulging in a little fun—he'd browse but he wouldn't buy.

I stumbled into the kitchen, where a dark-haired dancer downed a shot and let out something that sounded like a sob. I frowned at that, setting my glass down on the counter. I cleared my throat and she jumped, turning around. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes, but another sob managed to escape. I took a step forward, wanting to comfort her but I stopped.

"Are you okay?" I opted for a verbal approach instead.

She nodded, meekly. "I-It's my first night working."

I had thought most women in that line of work preferred it but she appeared to be rather awkward and nervous standing in front of me.

"Are you okay, though?" I asked, again.

"It's just that I never would have pictured myself dressed in this, doing this," she shook her head, gesturing towards the get-up that she was wearing. She wore hot pink undergarments and black, additional coverage—things I didn't even have names stored for, aside from the boots and fishnets.

"Why do you do it, then?"

"I'm a struggling student," she shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes were downcast, and she looked at the floor, nervously.

"Candy?" A shrewd voice called out.

"Oh no," she muttered. "Can you do me a favor?" She asked, rushed.

"Sure," I told her.

"Just—stand still, stand there."

I nodded, my breath catching in my throat as she slowly walked closer to me. Her hazel eyes suddenly locked on mine.

"Candy!" The voice called out, coming from just around the corner.

She turned around, pressing her back to my front. Her hands went down to my thighs, she gently squeezed them as she slowly began to twist and turn her way down my body.

A woman with platinum blonde hair rounded the corner, a furious look on her face at first but then she stopped and a small smile curled its way onto her lips.

"Ah, you see the shots did help, didn't they?"

I looked down to see her head nodding, agreeing.

"You, sir," the blonde said, pointing to me. "Enjoy."

With that she turned on her heels and left. The girl, Candy, between my legs stepped away from me and stood up, sighing.

"Thank you, for that…she's my boss. And my name isn't Candy, by the way…"

"It's not?"

She laughed, smiling, her hazel eyes actually shined a bit, "No. She insists on calling me that, though. I'm Danielle," she introduced herself, formally, extending her hand for me to shake.

I shook it, holding on to it a little longer than necessary.

She bit her bottom lip, looking down again.

"Aren't there other ways for you to make money?" I asked, sounding worried, concerned.

She seemed so sweet, and innocent, she shouldn't have to take her clothes off to scrape up a few bucks. As we held the conversation, a part of me was wishing to talk to Bella. I figured the alcohol wasn't working as I wanted it to, but thinking of Bella then made me want to smile. Was it normal to have your heart swell to the point of breaking with just the thought of a person?

I sucked in a breath, noting her weird expression. I hadn't even heard her answer.

"I've got to get back out there. Just a month or two of this and I'm done with it," she shook her head, walking out of the kitchen. She paused, just before she left it entirely, "hopefully I'll see you later tonight, though."

I nodded, and she smiled, continuing on her way out.

I breathed deeply, picking up my glass again. I brought it to my lips, but decided against drinking at the last moment. I poured the liquid down the drain and sought out Emmett. His hands were no longer tied behind his back, but he was still grinning, and still not touching the women there.

I looked around, searching for Jasper. I caught sight of his blonde locks just pass the living room, standing out on the balcony. I walked around the back of Emmett's chair, patting him on the shoulder as I went.

"Edward! Bro, have a dance!"

I turned to face him as I continued walking backwards towards the balcony.

"Ah, maybe a little later?"

"I'm holdin' ya to it!" He said, but I highly doubted he would remember it later anyways.

I chuckled, facing forward again. I pushed the sliding door out of the way.

Jasper was on the phone, with Alice I assumed. I walked to the end of the balcony, placing my hands on the railing. I looked out at the city, watching the light show of cars as they passed on nearby and faraway highways.

"Too much for you to handle?"

I looked at Jasper as he slid his phone into his pocket, grinning at me.

"No, just needed some air; to clear my head," I told him. "Was that Alice?"

He nodded.

"How is she?"

"She's alright. I'm leaving here as early tomorrow morning as possible to spend time with her."

"She doesn't want you to go?" I asked.

"No," he said, "not at all. We've just…reconciled, you know? But she understands it's for my career."

"And it's not like you're leaving forever," I added, leaning my back against the railing.

"True…" he trailed off. He looked at me, then away to the skyline and then back to me again. He opened his mouth to say something, but his cheeks filled with air and he blew out. "Look, I'll never hear the end of this if I don't tell you."

I arched an eyebrow, wondering what he was so serious about.

"Apparently Bella has been moping around the house lately. Well, she didn't exactly say _moping_, but that's what I got from it. I don't like to get too into their girl issues, but it involves you—and I want to help you guys out."

I wanted to tune him out from the moment he said her name but I couldn't. If anything my ears perked up and I listened even more intently. She was sad, and moping—or something like it—and it had to do with me? The thought made my heart flutter a little but I couldn't imagine it dealt too much with me.

I wasn't even quite sure what to say back to him after that.

"She's been telling Bella to call you for a while now, but she's afraid…or just doesn't want you to shut her down. She thinks you won't listen," he continued.

"I'd listen," I told him, furrowing my brow.

"Call her."

I shook my head; she was in the wrong, not me…right? Could you even be picky like that in such a situation?

"I'm sure Alice will convince her to call soon, or trick her into it," he said.

"Maybe…I'll wait for it."

But the truth was that I felt I couldn't wait a second longer to hear her, to see her, to be near her.

"Time is of the essence, Edward. I learned that the hard way, those years I spent without Alice. They were the worst of my life—time wasted, the way I see it." He sighed, looking through the glass door as there was a sudden uproar—a dancers top landed on Emmett's head. "I don't know if it's about pride or anything, but you could call her. Let her know you're interested, that you want to work this out. Right now she could be mulling over the fact that _you_ haven't called, that _you_ stopped talking to her. You even stopped going into their office, too, that's got to make her feel even worse."

"Yeah but—"

"I know, there are two sides to every story. You know your side, you need to learn hers and vice versa."

I sighed—he was right. Jasper had this ability to be right about a lot of things, or at least to just make you feel like it was the right thing to do.

"I think….I think I'm gonna head home."

Jasper frowned, "Really? It's only one."

"I know, I just don't feel up to all of this right now," I said, motioning towards the dancers and loud music coming from inside.

"For sure, man. Take it easy, do you want the keys?" He asked, reaching into his pocket.

"No, you guys need it for the morning. I'll take a taxi—or walk."

"You do realize you live at least six miles from here, right?"

"I know, but I could use the quiet to clear my head," I shrugged, opening the sliding door once more so we could step inside. "Lock it—and use the secure lock too so none of these drunks stumble out there and fall over," I said, shaking my head.

He chuckled, but locked both of them.

Emmett was no longer in the chair, but fixing himself another drink. I wanted to at least tell him I was leaving.

"Jazz, thanks…for the talk, you know."

"It's no problem, not at all. I'll call you tomorrow, before my flight takes off," he told me.

"Alright, I'll see you for the wedding though," I said.

He nodded and waved, before walking away. I turned around and proceeded towards Emmett, he grinned after taking a double-shot, growling through it as the alcohol left a burning trail behind on its way down his throat.

"Eddie, take a shot with me."

"Nah, I actually think I'm gonna head home now," I told him.

"What? It's so early. It's my bachelor party, and you're my brother."

Amazing. He managed to speak without sounding belligerent. Perhaps it took a whole lot of alcohol to affect his large, muscular body. Or maybe he'd just built up a tolerance.

"I know that, but I can't be here right now—there are a lot of things on my mind."

"Is it the girl? Is it Bella?"

I was kind of frustrated with everyone immediately knowing what was bothering me.

"Yes…"

"Okay, you're still my best man, though!"

"Always, Em, always." I patted him on the back once more before I made my way to the door, happy to be leaving the thumping music behind.

* * *

**Monday, July 7****th**

It was to be my last day at the marketing office but, of course, I couldn't make it.

After the talk with Jasper, I thought it would have been easier to call her, but it wasn't. And she made no attempt to call me, either. It was…frustrating, to say the least. I had my most trusted employee go over to the office with a celebratory cake, a bottle of Champagne and roses.

I sat in my office, wondering what was happening over there, and how long it would last. Before long, my employee had returned.

"How was it, Paul?" I asked.

"It went really well, boss. They loved the cake and Champagne. They sent their thanks, and that they hope to work with you again in the future."

I nodded, sitting up straight, moving myself closer to my desk.

"And the roses?"

"She wasn't in her office," he told me.

"Ah, and Alice?"

"She said she'd give them to her when she got in," he shrugged.

"Okay, thank you. You can leave early today, if you'd like."

"You're welcome—and thank you, boss." He nodded his head towards me before shutting the door to my office.

I sighed, wondering if it had been such a bad idea to send over roses. I tossed the thoughts aside and focused on the work on my desk. There were pressing matters at hand, ones that I could actually control.

Paul left work a few hours later, and I began to pack up to go home after that.

The office phone rang and I wanted to have whomever it was just leave a message, but something told me to answer. It could be our good friends from Mercedes calling, possibly wanting to send more Guardians.

"Cullen Automotives, this is Edward Cullen, how can I help you?" I asked, professionally.

"Oh, crap…" a small voice came from the other line.

"Bella?" I asked, incredulously.

"Edward," she breathed, softly. "I thought that I—oh, it was just silly."

"What's silly?" I asked, feeling my heart speed up—it had been so long since I heard her voice.

"I didn't think you'd answer," she said.

"Did you not want me to?" I frowned.

"No, I'm glad you did—I am, but I just wasn't expecting you to. I've been meaning to call you, to talk to you for a while but I couldn't bring myself to do it," she told me.

I took the words in, but didn't respond to them. Instead I asked, "Did you get the flowers?"

"I did, thank you. They're beautiful—they're sitting on my desk right now. I'm really glad you sent them, too. It gave me a little more encouragement—though it's hard to be more encouraging than Alice," she chuckled softly.

That was definitely true. Alice was a ball of energy; she could get anything done if she put her mind to it. I was glad she sent the text about the flowers, apparently it had sparked something that may just take Bella and I one step forward.

"Look, Edward, I can't do this over the phone. Would you be able to meet me, tonight?" She asked.

I wanted to answer _of course_, but I didn't want to sound too desperate, or pushy.

"Sure," I opted for.

"Around six?"

"I'll be there," I promised.

"See you then….bye," she hesitated for a moment before hanging up the phone.

I put the receiver down and grinned, that felt oddly exhilarating and yet…we hadn't done anything but talk over the phone. I was anticipating the two hours that had to pass before I was able to see her.

I had never been one to notice precisely how slowly time passed. It irked me, like no other. I put everything into my briefcase in an orderly fashion, separate the red and green peppermints I had so they each had their own separate bowls. When I started in on the drawers—that's when I had had it. I slammed the drawer shut, picked up my suitcase and left the office—the building, completely. I would arrive early and even if she wasn't home, at least I was closer to her.

With my foot on the gas petal, I was pushing ninety almost the entire way there. My police tracker tipped me off twice and I slowed to the speed limit, only to pick it up again once the beeping silenced. It was five-thirty when I arrived.

I turned off the engine to the car and looked in the driveway where here car was parked—she was home. I was almost sure she knew I had arrived, it was almost impossible to keep the purr of this engine silent. I pulled the keys from the ignition and pushed the door open, looking in both directions for traffic as I got out of the car. I shut the door and clicked the alarm button before sliding the keys into my pocket. I made my way around the car and up the stairs that led to their quaint little home with the purple door—it really stood out.

Hopefully she wouldn't mind that I arrived a little early.

I walked to the door, knocking three times before taking a step back. I felt antsy, and suddenly wished that I had brought more flowers or something to give her.

The door swung open to reveal Bella, clad in dark jeans and a royal blue tank top and a slightly thin, white vest over it.

"Hey," she said softly, offering a smile.

I returned the smile, "Hey."

I reached, running a hand through my hair before bringing it to my neck to loosen my tie.

"Come in," she said, stepping aside so that I could enter.

I pushed the sleeves of my white work shirt up to my elbows and stepped past her.

"You can sit, if you want—I made some spaghetti…if you're hungry."

I hadn't eaten a thing all day, but I didn't think I could stomach anything at the moment.

"No, no thank you."

She frowned slightly, but nodded her head.

I sat on one of the red bar stools along the side of the island. I opened my mouth to speak but somehow she was right next to me already, silencing me with a finger over my lips.

"I have a lot of explaining to do. Most of it may seem far fetched but I want you to know that I am not lying, nor have I ever lied to you, okay? Keep that in mind."

I nodded, keeping my lips in a thin line—I would let her speak first.

"I want to explain about Jacob, first. He's been my best friend since…forever, you could say," she offered a weak laugh, "our parents were friends—and so we were growing up and now, still. I'm comfortable with him and forget how often we get mistaken for a couple. He may put his arm around me from time to time, but I know it's not like that, and so does he. He's sort of like my protector, you know? My own personal bodyguard…"

I could be her protector.

"I love him to pieces, really, he gets on my nerves constantly, though, we bicker so much—we're more like brother and sister than anything."

"Why did he kiss you?" I couldn't help myself—I had to ask, and it annoyed me to no end that the jealousy seeped right through my words.

She shrugged, "I thought nothing of it…it was a goodbye."

I nodded, remaining silent for a moment before something else occurred to me.

"Why hadn't you just told me you were going to dinner with a friend when I asked you out?" I questioned, wondering what her answer would be.

"I didn't even know he would be in town, then—"

"So you just didn't want to go on a date with me?"

"No, Edward…it's so much more complicated than that…"

"Well, please, explain to me, Bella. I need to know, don't hold anything back."

There were things I wanted to say, too, but that could wait—I needed to know these things now.

"It gets even more complicated…and I don't know if you'd understand or if you'd be angry with me…"

"Just tell me, please, Bella."

"A while ago Alice talked me into getting into this whole…online dating thing. She went ahead and set up a profile for me before I agreed to it and, eventually I did. So I talked to people, went on one or two actual dates and there's this guy…Mr. Vanquish," she paused, looking away from me then, "and I really, _really_ started to like him. So much, he plagued my thoughts even when I wasn't sitting in front of a computer. It's kind of hard admitting this because…well, Edward I _know_ you're him. I just…" She shook her head, unable to finish after she'd finally gotten to the punch line.

I wanted to reach out and hug her to me, to kiss her, but I refrained.

"Then why the hell did you stand me up?"

Her mouth shut and her eyes snapped to mine. I hadn't meant to sound so harsh but it was the one question, the one problem I truly had with her.

"If I tell you, you won't believe me."

"The chances of us meeting online and real life were pretty outlandish. I have an open mind right now, Isabella. Try me."

"Well, I went on a date with this guy—Mike Newton. He was nice and sweet but too…pushy. I was walking into the restaurant entrance and ran into him there. It was awkward, he wanted to come in and I would have felt terribly rude if I told him I was going on a date with someone else but…I suppose that was the worst thing I could have done, right?" She sighed, "It was. I fucked everything up, I'll admit to it…I'm sorry. If I would have just gone inside…"

"No, it's okay. I do believe you, I-I can't help but to believe you. Even if I thought you were lying I think I'd force myself to believe you because…well, because I've known for a while too and I think that's how things got all mucked up. We should have just talked about it in the first place," I sighed.

"I know," she muttered, biting her bottom lip softly, before her eyes opened wider. "Wait, you knew already? And you didn't say anything either?"

I shook my head, "I didn't know what to say…how do you start a conversation about that?"

"I don't care," she said after a moment, shaking her head.

"Neither do I. I just want to be with you, that's about all I can truly be sure of these days," I admitted.

"Edward, you don't know how wonderful it is to hear you say that…"

I felt my heart beat quicken, the closer I pulled her to me.

"Wait," I paused, "Then why did you turn me down when I—Edward, not Mr. Vanquish—asked you out?"

"I figured it out by then, and I was afraid you wouldn't like me if you found out. I wouldn't have been able to keep it from you much longer. You already know, which takes a heavy load off of my shoulders," she said, pushing her shoulders back straight as if for emphasis.

"Afraid I wouldn't like you? Bella…who _couldn't_ like you? I was thinking quite the same, just flipped around, you-"

She laughed then and I arched an eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"You're the one that everyone in the office drools over," she scoffed.

"I never saw you drooling," I countered.

"I'm professional," she teased, nudging herself in between my legs as we carried on the playful banter.

I dropped her hands and they fell to my thighs, as mine went up to cup her face.

"Speaking of professional," I said, my voice barely above a whisper, "with the deal being done and all…I'm not your client anymore…am I?"

She looked up, as if pondering on the question.

"Not at the moment, I wouldn't say so…considering I've just put in my two weeks notice—even better." She said, moving her face closer to mine.

"Two weeks notice?" I asked, pausing all motions.

"Her tyranny has become a bit too much to handle but just—shut up and kiss me."

I don't believe I had any other choice but to comply.

My eyes fluttered shut and I brought her face closer to mine, sucking in one quick breath before I covered her mouth with mine. It was a soft, gentle kiss that immediately made my lips start to tingle. It was over all too quickly, though, as she broke it and looked me in the eye.

"I wish we could start all over."

"No, never that. Just pick up where we are, and make it work," I muttered, curling an arm around her waist. It felt comfortable, and right. "We could even have the first date that we were denied twice."

"Hmm, third times a charm, right?"

"Definitely," I murmured before sealing the words with another kiss. My stomach took that opportunity to grumble and I grimaced, pulling away from the kiss. "Hmm…now how about that spaghetti?"

* * *

There it is—and no cliffhanger, so you can't be angry this time around! Next Chapter is in Bella's POV, as always, and I think one more after that and then this fic will be entirely done. Now, no worries, as I have two new fics in the works that I hope you all will take a gander at when they're posted. As for now, please _lots_ review and let me know what you're thinking about the reconciliation.


	12. Of GNO’s and Happy Endings

**Disclaimer:** You know I don't own them.

**Author's Note**: I didn't get a chance to reply to all review, I apologize. I just wanted to pump this out as fast as I could--and replying to all those reviews takes a lot of typing haha. Alright, let's wrap this thing up--enjoy my loves!

Misadventures in Online Dating

**Chapter** **Twelve**: Of GNO's and Happy Endings

**Friday, July 4****th**

Turned out my determination to tell him wasn't as strong as I wanted it to be. I knew that I needed to talk to Edward, I _wanted_ to, yearned too—but I had no idea what to say. I preoccupied myself with any task I could find. I'd just have to work up the courage to call him. Today, I reasoned that I couldn't call because he'd be busy with his brother's bachelor party…tomorrow was looking up, though. Or, maybe, he would call me if he really wanted to understand what he had seen.

I plopped down on the sofa, having just cleaned the entire kitchen and turned on the television.

"Guess who just called me?" Alice said as she came down the stairs.

"Who?" I asked, not interested.

"Rosalie."

"Hmmm…"

She rolled her eyes at me. "She invited us for a Girl Night Out."

"It's the Fourth of July, Alice. Are you going to a barbecue or something?"

"No—she just doesn't want to be sitting in the house alone, thinking about her fiancé and his bachelor party. I laid out something pretty on your bed for you, and after you change I'll help get you all glamorous." She was keeping herself from squeeing, I could tell.

"I'm not really in the mood, you know. I'd rather just stay here and watch television or something," I told her.

"You rarely watch that thing," she said, gesturing towards the screen. "Besides, I already told her we would go."

This was a battle I wouldn't win, I already knew that. It was actually very rare that I ever won a disagreement with Alice. She had an annoying tendency to always be right, to always point out the true facts that you couldn't skate around.

"Fine," I grumbled, turning off the TV before trudging up the staircase and into my bedroom. On my bed there was a dark green dress that I hadn't ever seen before. Alice must have gotten it for me during one of her shopping expeditions.

I took off my jeans and tank and shimmied into the mid-thigh length dress. It hugged my curves tightly and it actually felt pretty comfortable.

Alice came knocking on the door seconds later, her timing impeccable.

"It's not locked," I called out, going into my closet to find a pair of shoes I might be able to get away with wearing tonight. I couldn't pull off heels, and Alice hated every single pair of my flats.

"Ah, perfect fit," I could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"Where are we going to go, anyhow?"

She shrugged, "We'll think of something. I'll even invite her over for the night—we can turn this into a slumber party of sorts."

"Jolly good," I said, sarcastically.

Alice grabbed a pillow from where she sat on my bed and tossed it at me, throwing me off balance. I stumbled and put my hand against the wall of my closet to prevent from falling over completely.

"I'll be in my bathroom, for whenever you're ready," she said, getting up, "and don't keep me waiting."

She left my room and I grabbed a pair of strappy white heels—if they could really be called that; they couldn't have been more than one inch.

I sat the shoes at the foot of my bed and walked out of my room and down the hall to her bathroom.

She brought a stool for me to sit on and already had her make-up products spread out on the counter. Even the curling iron was plugged in—though my hair didn't need any more curls.

"I was thinking a cute, curly ponytail with your bangs down—oh, and the green eye shadow I've been dying to try out on you. Sound good?"

No, not in the slightest.

"Sure, let's just get it over with…"

* * *

We met up with Rosalie at a Coyote Ugly bar that was holding a shindig of sorts—to celebrate the day.

"We'll have a few drinks, maybe a few shots, dance, and then we'll leave, okay, doll?" Rosalie asked, sweetly.

She had been rather cheerful since we picked her up. It felt truly awkward to be going out with her, since we weren't necessarily really friends and she and Alice usually only associated because of Jasper. I suppose she was just being nice to keep her mind off of Emmett and the shenanigans he was probably getting into.

Thinking of that made my brain wander to thoughts of Edward. He would be partaking on said shenanigans too, wouldn't he? I honestly couldn't picture it, but with a little persuasion from his brother I don't know what he could be doing.

Thinking of him made me feel even sulkier, and I resented this bar even more.

We were seated at a table inside and Rosalie ordered us all Apple Martinis.

"You're both invited to my bachelorette party, by the way. It's in a week, and the wedding on Sunday."

She and Alice then started a conversation on weddings and I tuned them out as best I could. I didn't have a wedding to be thinking of, hell I didn't even have a significant other—and it was way too early to consider marrying Edward. Though the thought of him wearing my wedding band, announcing to all the hussy's that he was taken, sounded very appealing. Just the thought of him with another woman made me squirm.

I sipped at my Martini as my eyes roamed around the bar. I tossed my hair over my shoulder as the music grew louder and the bartenders jumped up on the bar starting a routine.

Just like the movie.

The waiter came to our table and my attention turned to her. She sat a drink down in front of me.

"Uhm, I didn't order this," I told her.

"It's from the gentleman in the back, the one in the blue shirt," she said, stepping aside so that I could see him.

He smiled and winked at me, raising his shot to me before drinking it.

"Erm…thanks," I said, moving the glass to the center of the table.

She walked away and Alice and Rosalie were staring at me, grinning widely.

"Bella often forgets how amazing she looks and doesn't pay attention to the men that are so openly eyeing her," Alice said to Rosalie.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "You've got to be more confident with what you have. Some people call me conceited or vain, even, but I take it all in stride."

"I don't want the drink," I told them.

Rosalie shrugged, "I'll take it."

She reached for the drink and sipped at it twice before downing the entire thing.

"Come dance with me, girls," she said, moving her chair back and standing.

"I'm not really in the mood for dancing," I told them, shaking my head.

"You either come with us, or get left here alone where that guy may just bite up the nerve to come talk to you," Alice teased after she stood up.

I didn't want her to be right—not this time. I could fend for myself for a bit, I was sure.

"I'll be here, watching to make sure no one spikes your drink," I told her, looking pointedly at her unfinished Martini.

She shrugged before walking away with Rosalie. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, setting my purse on the table.

They danced for twenty minutes, possibly more, but when they sat down once again, exhausted, Rosalie ordered more drinks.

"Last round and then we can go home?"

Rosalie threw a look at me, as if I were ruining her night.

"Okay, Bells. I can tell you're not enjoying yourself in the slightest," Alice said on my behalf.

"Thank you…and I'm sorry it's just, there's too much on my mind. Everywhere I look—something reminds me of him," I explained.

"The guy that bought you the drink was cute," Rosalie said, shrugging.

"Was he?" I said, unaware. "I can't imagine anyone looking as wonderful as Edward."

"Oh…you really like him?" she asked.

I nodded, "And I messed things up so horribly I don't know if he'll ever talk to me."

"Hmmm," she hummed, taking her new drink in her hand and sipping at it. "I could have Emmett talk to him…if you want?"

"No, no. Don't do that, please," I said.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Let's just finish these drinks."

* * *

**Monday, July 6****th**

The evening with Rosalie over passed as smoothly as one could have asked for. Now, as I sat at my work desk, I would have given anything to be back at my house. Work was an excruciating task with the atmosphere tense enough as the final billboard for Cullen Automotives was set up. Tanya seemed to be at her worst when Edward stopped showing up, I received such snide remarks from her on a daily basis—it was getting to be all that I could handle.

There was a knock at my door briefly before it swung upon to reveal Alice.

"A man named Paul is here with gifts from Edward, a celebration for the closing of the deal," she announced, opening the door fully.

I could see him gathered around some of the other workers.

"They're waiting on Miss Tanya to pop the bottle of Champagne," she rolled her eyes.

I did as well.

I pushed away from my desk and stood up. A part of me had been pushing off calling him, saying he would show today if he really cared—but he didn't.

Tanya arrived at the center of the commotion moments before we did, smiling at the sight of the extravagant looking cake, the champagne bottle, the wine glasses, and the roses.

"This is really too kind of Edward. Paul, you must send him my regards."

It sounded to me as if she spoke only for herself, not for the business.

I resisted the urge to snort as she touched the roses, "Oh, how sweet of him," she said, seeking out the card to read. Her eyes immediately shot up towards me and she threw me a rather annoyed look before ignoring the flowers, picking up the bottle of champagne.

She popped the cork off, sending suds flying over the tray that everything was placed on, she let out a small squeal before holding it up and everyone applauded. She began to pour some into all of the offered glasses, motioning for everyone to take one as they filled.

Once we all had glasses she raised hers in a toast.

"To a wonderful business juncture, may we soon work with Edward Cullen and his enterprise soon again," she winked at Paul and lifted her glass a bit higher before drinking it. I raised mine, but didn't drink. The cutting of the cake began—I didn't want any of it either.

Edward's employee, Paul, picked up the flowers and walked towards me. I could only imagine the confused look that was plastered to my face. I shot a look at Alice who hid a smile behind her wine glass. She winked before walking away in the direction of her office.

"Bella?" Paul asked, to which I nodded. "Edward sent these especially for you," he said, offering them to me.

I took them with an unsure hand, reading the card that was addressed to me in his extravagant script. There was nothing more than my name but what else could he say there? It was nothing, but so much at the same time.

"Thank you," I said, smiling graciously.

I wanted to hug the flowers to me, but I figured I would look rather silly doing that.

I stuck around for a little while the celebrations continued, but a little after Paul left I decided to take my leave too.

I went back to my office, placing the flowers at the corner of my desk. I waited there for a moment, wanting very badly to call Edward. I reached for the phone, but suddenly became aware of someone else in the room.

"Hmm," came the drawling voice of Tanya.

I brought my hand back to my side and leaned against my desk, not in the mood for her at all.

"Perhaps if you spent more time working and less time sleeping with the clientele."

I gritted my teeth, holding myself back from snapping at her.

"It's no wonder he stopped showing up here if you hadn-"

"Tanya, why don't you do me a favor and shut the _hell_ up?" I cut her off, pushing myself away from my desk and walking closer to her. "You have no idea what you're talking about. You're the one that threw yourself at him—don't take the fact that he turned you down out on me."

"Dearest, Isabella. You think he turned me down? Did you ever ask him how our date ended?" She appeared unfazed by everything else I had said.

I sighed, not wanting to deal with the foolishness any longer. It hadn't occurred to me to inquire, I didn't think Edward would stoop so low. She was probably bluffing.

"You are a self-righteous bitch, Tanya. I happen to know for a fact that the mere sight of you makes Edward want to run a thousand miles in the other direction." I walked closer to her, and she took more steps back, standing outside of my office now.

She shook her head, not believing it. "How could you-"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Not now, not ever again. So please try not to speak to me for the rest of my time here. Consider this my two weeks noticed." I slammed the door and breathed deeply.

I sat at my desk and put my head in my hands—she had to be one of the most infuriating humans on the planet. If she could even be considered human—succubus fitted her a lot better.

My door flew open and then closed and I looked up.

"What the hell just happened? Everyone in the office is talking," Alice said, coming closer to my desk.

"I put in my two weeks notice," I told her.

"Everyone heard that part—and I'm right behind you on it. But what happened? Why did you go off on her?"

I shrugged and told her the story.

Her mouth hung slightly agape when I finished. She promptly closed it and grinned at me. "Way to go, Bella. Now all you need to do is call Edward."

I shook my head. "I can't."

"Why not? He sent you the roses, didn't he? He wants to talk with you."

I sighed, "All right. I'll give him a call."

"Good. Let me know how that goes," she said before leaving my office.

I didn't want to call him just yet, but I felt I couldn't put it off any longer. I knew his cell phone number by heart, having studied it intensely over the past few days on the card we made for him. I opted on calling his office first, though. Maybe I would get lucky and he wouldn't be in or something.

The phone rang twice before it was answered. I expected it to be a secretary or a receptionist but it wasn't. It was Edward.

My breath got hitched in my throat. "Oh, crap."

"Bella?" His smooth voice sounded surprised.

"Edward," I couldn't help myself but to say it out loud. What would he think of me calling? I wondered. "I thought that if I—oh, it was just silly," I rambled, not wanting to explain myself any further.

"What's silly?" he asked.

"I didn't think you'd answer," I told him after a moment of silence.

"Did you not want me to?"

I told myself that's what I wanted but deep down, it would have killed me even more to have him not.

"No, I'm glad you did, I am," I told him. "But I just wasn't expecting you to. I've been meaning to call you, to talk to you for a while but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Did you get the flowers?"

The question kind of took me by surprise.

"I did, thank you. They're beautiful…they're sitting on my desk right now," I said, looking at them. "I'm really glad you sent them, too. It gave me a little more encouragement—though it's harder to be more encouraging than Alice."

He didn't say anything and I felt myself growing nervous. I spoke up again before the silence drowned us.

"Look, Edward, I can't do this over the phone. Would you be able to meet me, tonight?" I asked. I wouldn't blame him if he said no.

"Sure," he replied, though I was hoping he would have said something more—but I would take what I could get.

"Around six?" I asked.

"I'll be there."

"I'll see you then…bye." I could have squealed or jumped with excitement but I held it in. I didn't want to scare him off. I hung up the phone and sat back in my chair.

This could be it, this could change everything for us.

* * *

Alice took off almost as soon as we got home—telling me not to screw this chance up. I would heed that advice.

I busied myself around the house, cleaning and making a dinner. I wasn't sure if he would be hungry but if things went according to plan, hopefully we could dine together.

When I heard the knock on the door, I could have sworn that my heart stopped. I didn't hesitate as I walked to the door. I swung it open and took in the sight of him standing there. I smiled and greeted him, watching as he pulled at his tie, letting it hang loosely around his neck. He looked, if possible, even better than I remembered. Devastatingly handsome.

I invited him in and we began to talk. It panned out smoother than I could have asked for, all up to the minute where we kissed. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before in my life. Gentle, yet urgent. Almost as if he needed more, and I was only too happy to oblige.

"Hmm…now how about that spaghetti?"

I grinned and took a step back from him, hating to put a distance between us but I figured—hoped—there would be more time for closeness later.

I began to make plates for the two of us, but stopped in my tracks as something dawned upon me.

"Wait a second, don't think you're getting off that easily."

He looked at me, surprised.

"What happened on the dates _you_ went on?" I asked, sprinkling parmesan over the pasta.

"I went on two," he said, simply.

"Three—you have to include Tanya."

"Okay, three. They were nothing of importance. Tanya and I had dinner, she invited me to her place and I said no. Lauren was a girl I went to college with and she was more obsessive than she let on, nearing the brink of stalker. And lastly was a girl named Jessica—you saw me with her. She was somewhat dimwitted and rather annoying," he shrugged.

"And you didn't take any of these girls home? Or go to any of theirs?" I couldn't help but to ask. He was absolutely gorgeous, girls had to be throwing themselves at him al the time—I wondered how he responded.

"I went to Jessica's place, but I backed out of it before long. I didn't even kiss her," he told me, and there was a sincere, honest look to his gaze.

I nodded, carrying our plates to the dining room table.

"Come sit," I told him as I went back to the kitchen to grab a few drinks. Once we were both situated, we started to eat in silence. A welcomed silence, for once. I was soaking in all that had been said, all that happened.

And I was yearning to kiss him again.

Was this really happening? Had I fallen asleep at my work desk? Or was I actually having dinner, in my home, with Edward Cullen.

It happened. And the night passed without interruption. We finished our meal, sat on the sofa and watched television until I started to get drowsy—the day was finally wearing me out. He insisted on carrying me up to my bedroom but made it very clear that he wanted to take things slow when I asked him to stay. I didn't feel rejected, I actually felt…honored. He cared that much.

He delivered the sweetest goodnight kiss I ever received. I heard the door opening and closing then—Alice had returned.

"You'll be hassled on your way out," I told him, snuggling up in my blankets.

"I can handle it," he replied, sounding sure.

"Will you call me tomorrow?"

"I definitely will," he promised.

I sighed, feeling content. He kissed me on the cheek and left my room, turning the light off on his way out.

* * *

**Sunday, July 12****th**

Edward had called the following day, and during dinner, he'd asked me to be his date to the wedding. I was nervous when Alice and I arrived. She immediately left me to seek out Jasper, but luckily I wasn't alone for too long—Edward me only a few minutes later.

He leaned down and kissed me in greeting.

"I've missed you," he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"It's been less than a day," I teased.

"I know, but I can't get the thoughts of you out of my head."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said.

"You should." His hand wrapped it's way around my waist. "Now, for you to talk with my parents—as my girlfriend.."

I opened my eyes in shock. Though it had occurred to me that they would be here, but I didn't think he would take this moment to introduce us. It was so soon.

"Edward I…" I trailed off, shaking my head.

"Don't worry, love. They adored you when I was just a client—my mother will love this. There are two seats next to them, for you and Alice. I have to go in the back and get things ready or we'll be running late." He leaned down to kiss me once again.

I nodded, understanding. He didn't appear nervous at all, walking down an aisle with everyone's eyes on him and one of Rosalie's friends attached to his arm. I wasn't too happy about that, but he assured me it was me that he would be thinking of.

I took my seat next to Esme and she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. Carlisle smiled from beside her, greeting me warmly.

"I hear you're dating our son, now," he said.

I nodded, laughing. "It's a long story, actually."

"Hmm, dear, we would love to hear about it."

"Perhaps a little later," I said, practically pleading. I didn't want to unleash the tale on my own, maybe Edward could just tell them and I would nod and smile at the appropriate parts.

We made a little small talk but got silent as the music played and the wedding ceremony commenced.

* * *

**Friday, August 8****th**

The time seemed to pass by so quickly with Edward now. Over the span of nearly a month, more and more of his belongings started to show up at my house. With Alice moved out, I didn't mind. I asked him to stay over, usually, and he now complied. I planned on asking him to move in with me soon enough anyways.

I was preparing a dinner for us when the phone rang. I asked him to answer it and he did—I couldn't hear him too clearly from in the kitchen but he said it was Jacob for me.

I wondered what he could be calling for, but I didn't mind the interruption. I just hoped he hadn't popped up into town again.

"Bells?" he asked.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good…who answered your phone?" he asked, sounding rather protective.

"Edward. He practically lives here now."

"So everything worked out for the two of you, then?"

"It did," I replied. "After so many mishaps, things could only get better right?"

"I suppose," he said, dryly.

I rolled my eyes, walking back into the kitchen.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No, but you usually only call every four months or so—you're kind of early," I teased him.

He chuckled, "I was just checking in on you, really. I saw the guy Alice was dating on television the other day."

"Jasper? I saw it too. The behind the scenes look of him recording, that was pretty nice," I said.

"That's the one."

It was silent for a while before I spoke up again. "I don't mean to cut it short Jake, but I have to attend to our dinner."

"I know, I'm sorry. Just take care of yourself, all right? And if you ever need anything, I'm just a phone call away, okay?"

"I know that, Jake. Thank you. You know I love you," I told him.

"Love you too, Bells. I'll call you again soon."

"Don't make promises you won't keep, mister," I scolded.

"I'll call when I call, how does that sound?"

"Sounds more like you. Talk to you then, bye." I quickly hung up and focused in on the food cooking on the stove.

Edward walked up behind me, his arms snaked their way around my waist. It felt comfortable, it felt right.

"What was that all about?"

"Just Jake being Jake," I told him nonchalantly.

"Everything okay?"

"Mhm," I nodded, for more reassurance.

"Will I ever get to meet him, properly?"

"Do you want to?" I asked, wondering why he would.

"I want to be involved in any aspect of your life you welcome me into, Bella," he explained.

It sounded so sweet, and I could only hope that we remained this way.

"You will be," I promised to him. "It's not like I can keep anything from you, anyways."

He chuckled, placing a soft kiss on my neck before leaving me to sit at the dining room table where his laptop was set up.

"Not on any internet dating sites, I hope."

"No," he shook his head. "I deleted mine when you deleted yours. I'm just blogging."

"Blogging?" I asked, turning to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes," he replied, shortly.

"And might I read this?"

"If you want," he shrugged.

I wiped my hands off on a towel and went to take look, placing myself on his lap to read what he had written.

_Online Dating_ it was called.

_Over the past few months I have learned that there are many intricate twists and turns to online dating. I had never taken it seriously until it was practically forced upon me by my own mother who worried she would never live to see the day I gave her any grandchildren. I _still_ didn't take it seriously even after she set up a profile for me. However, after a few weeks I got into the flow of how things worked and it was a lot more interesting that I gave it credit for. Of course you have to look out for potentials stalkers, molesters, sex offenders, etc., etc.. _

_Once you get pass that though, you're given the opportunity to meet amazing individuals. I was lucky enough to meet the _right_ individual. She's unique and astounding in ways I never thought possible. In a turn of events, we wound up knowing each other in real life through a business juncture and well, let's just say that got pretty confusing. Through it all, though, we worked it out and I am currently dating the most beautiful, intelligent woman I believe this world has to offer. If you haven't given it a shot, or if you're a doubter like I was—give it a second thought. Try it out, if you don't like it you can always just delete the profile. I'll tell you now I probably snagged the best there was out there, but you can look and find someone suitable for you. _

_I've since moved on to blogging, clearly. We'll see where this takes me—it's mostly for something to look back on in the future. And for my mother—who's growing more computer savvy than me—to look at and keep up with my life through so she doesn't pester me every few days about grandchildren._

_All I can say is that the commercials and ads aren't all hype—you really can find true love out there if you just open your eyes and look._

_Edward C._

I finished reading it and smiled, did he really think all those things of me? There was even a picture at the end of the article—the two of us at the wedding. We looked…exuberant, and happy. Just standing next to him made me appear less dull in his shadow. I smiled and turned a little on his lap to face him.

"You really think I'm beautiful and intelligent?"

"Who else could put in their two weeks notice and wind up getting their old boss's position?"

I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Guilty—but she did have it coming."

"I agree. And, Bella, you really need to stop doubting your beauty. You're gorgeous."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Hey, you've done your sweet talking for the day."

I leaned forward and kissed him, deeply, sensuously. His arms went to rest on my hips and I turned so that I was straddling him on the chair.

He chuckled softly, breaking this kiss to take in the new position before resuming it. His lips were so soft against mine, and his hair so silky between my fingertips. I could get lost in his embrace, in his love.

"Bella," he said, sounding alarmed after a moment.

"Hmmm?" I hummed, not wanting to stop the kissing session.

"I think dinner is burning."

I gasped, shocked and jumped up off of him. Clearly I couldn't let myself get too carried away with it all—it just might cause me to burn the house down. Who knew what else I'd forget about while pressed against him?

Well, for all I cared the world could freeze over so long as I was next to him, touching him, when it did. I felt too much compassion for him already—especially the latter part of the word—and I knew, deep down, that I didn't want to spend a moment of my life, intimately, with anyone else, ever again.

He made me happy, and I hoped I was able to do the same for him. This, was good, being his girlfriend was amazing. I could only hope that one day, in the true fashion that all my friends were following, I would wear a band on my finger and add the name Cullen to the end of mine.

* * *

-Le Gasp- That's _**fin**_, for this folks! No worries, there should be an epilogue of sorts after. Sorry to the people that were hoping for this to be a whole lot longer, but I didn't want to drag it out and beat it to death, I'd rather end it early and happy. Please, please review though, and tell me what you think! I'd love to know. Also if you're looking for information on my future fics please visit my **livejournal** **community** **erraticmuse**. Join it if you have LJ, and you'll get delicious goodies. This has been an enjoyable ride, I promise you that. I hope to see you guys around on my other fics, too!

Love,

Chams.


End file.
